What If
by AllyWH
Summary: What if House had a daughter who was closer to Wilson, can he be a good father? I don't own House or reg.characters, thats's David Shore and Fox.. pity... . PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Rating changed for swears and slightly adult theme
1. Chapter 1

ALD

1

"I'm sorry, but there's," he sighed, "there's nothing more I can do." He placed a hand on the lady's shoulder and apologetically smiled. "I'll give you a few minutes." He stood up and slowly walked out of his office, looking for his best friend. He hated giving out bad news but being an oncologist, it came with the territory.

He could already hear his friend from half way down the corridor. "Well if it was _**just **_an infection, do you really think I would have taken it on?! There's something more…just need to look a little harder…I'm off to clinic til you three figure out what's happening!" And with that, his friend hobbled out of the office. "Hey! Wonder boy, walk with me, talk with me." House greeted his best friend Wilson with a smile and walked uninterrupted toward the walk-in clinic.

"Do you ever get days when you wish you'd picked a different job?" House looked at Wilson quizzically in response to his question. "Just had to tell one of my patients that she's going to die no matter what I do."

"Not your fault, no need to feel bad. Life's a bitch, suck it up and get on with it." House said, as he opened his pill bottle and swallowed two vicodin.

"Like you do, obviously." Wilson started. "She's been my patient for 10 years, gotten to 

know her and her daughter quite well, feel more like friends than patient - doctor. But now, I just…" He sighed "The cancer kept coming back, and now it's just spreading and she's fought so hard-I just, God I dunno…wish that somehow. It's hopeless."

"Need coffee?" House interrupts.

"But I thought you were on your way to the clinic?"

"Yeah, but you have more drama, besides, it's crotch rot day today and just eugh."

"Love to, but I've left them sitting in my office and I have another patient in 10 minutes, I'm gonna have to go."

"OK, well you know where I'll be-but not between 1-2, General Hospital, major pioneering brain surgery this week. Should be true to life and educational." And with that he hobbled away.

As Wilson approached his office, he could hear sniffs and waited outside another few seconds before entering.

"So, do you have anything you want to ask me?"

"Umm, do you have a rough time scale?" The mother, Jane, asked.

Wilson shook his head slowly. "I'd say perhaps three months at most, I – I can have a nurse 

come and talk to you about care options."

"Thank you Dr Wilson. Mom? We should go, Dr Wilson will have other people to see." Maddy, the daughter, sniffed and stood up. And without a word, just a sad smile in Wilson's direction, they left the office. Dr Wilson went and sat at his desk, head in his hands, and started reading the file on his next patient.

"Hey, who was that that just left your office?" Wilson was surprised to see House pop his head around his office door. "That wasn't that case was it?""Jane Brandt, and yes, it was that case. Shouldn't you be in the clinic? Or your case get more interesting?"

"Cuddy relieved me, told her my case needed me…how olds she?"

"Cuddy or case?"

"Case. 12/5/63?"

Wilson grabbed his open file. "You've been in my office? Reading my files?!The word 'confidential' really doesn't mean much to you does it?"

"Relax, I knew her when I was at med school, name was Young then though, who was the girl?"

"Her daughter, Maddy. Known her since she was 14. God knows how she's going to cope, as far as I know it's just been her and her mom since the stepfather left. No other family. Put her 

studying on hold a few years back when her mom got sick again, now-"

"I gotta get back to my team. Page me if she comes back in, I'd like to talk to her." House said, and walked quietly and thoughtfully out the door.

Later that day, Wilson was sitting in his office when House appeared at his office door holding two cups of coffee on top of each other. "So, tell me more, what's Jane been up to in the past-ooh-25 years?"

"Besides having Maddy? Worked as a nurse, moved into co-ordinating clinical trials at Mercy. Got sick, so gave it up. Married, but divorced 12 years ago. Maddy, from what I gather was studying law. "

"Interesting…" House trailed off, unsure as to whether or not to say anything.

"House?"

"Ever mentioned Maddy's dad?"

"No, it's not really relevant to her case and I'm not as persistent as some."

"What's Maddy's date of birth?"

Wilson sighed "I dunno, early 83 I guess. She's not my patient."

"No, guess not. Still be nice to catch up with Jane in person. Like I say, page me." Wilson sighed in defeat.

"She's probably going to be in day after tomorrow, nurse appointment. I'll page, if it'll get you out of my office."

And with that, House purposely hobbled out of the office, leaving Wilson curious as to his interest in his case.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Wilson wandered down to the cafeteria the next day, having forgotten his friends interest in his case. He was standing in the queue when he noticed a familiar face at a nearby table. He paid for his sandwich and headed over to the table.

"Maddy?"

She turned around, "Hey Dr Wilson."

"On your own?" She nodded, "Mind if I join you?" She shook her head.

"Mom's up at the clinic to see the nurse, I needed a break. Selfish huh?"

"No, no it's not. It's been tough, I know." He smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm here if you ever want to talk, just call or drop in."

"Thanks, I'll bear that in mind. It's gonna be hard when-it's only been us two for so long." She sighed.

"You ever see your biological father?"

"Nope, never met him. Mom said he didn't want me, being a student and all. Too immature to handle the whole thing. "

"Really? That's harsh."

"Can't miss what you never had huh?"

Just then Jane walked into the canteen, and Wilson waved her over.

"Hey you two. How's things?"

"Just having a quick bite. I'll leave you guys." Wilson said and went to stand up.

"No need to go on my account." Jane answered as she sat down.

"Oh OK. Oh actually, a friend of mine, Dr House says he knows you, fancied a catch up chat actually. Was going to page him, but can show you his office if you want-"

Jane froze "Greg House? Here?"

"Yeah, you obviously remember him."

"Maddy, could you grab me an orange juice?" Maddy agreed and wandered back to the refrigerator. "Kinda hard to forget Greg." Jane sighed glancing at Maddy.

"He's not? Stop me if I'm jumping to conclusions here!" Wilson whispered.

"Her father? Yeah. Never told him. There was never any room in Greg House's life for 

anyone but Greg House."

"But he had-_**has**_ a right to know!"

"No, it's been too long."

"Doesn't Maddy have a right to know?! He's the only family she's gonna have!"

"He's not family, he's just a someone from my past!"

"Isn't it for them to decide if it's worth exploring? Maybe she wants to know him, maybe he'd want to know her!" Wilson was frustrated at the thought of House missing the opportunity to show himself to be the support that Maddy would need.

"Dr Wilson, while I appreciate your input, I don't want to risk Maddy getting the rejection that I've been protecting her from since she was born, just when she needs someone to be there for her!" Jane whispered angrily.

"All I'm asking is that you at least _**talk **_to him-let me talk to him, but he _**should **_know. Maddy too. Think about it, page me once you've thought it over, ok?"

She quietly nodded and Wilson got up and walked back to his office waving goodbye to Maddy on his way out.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The revelations ran through his head all day and that night, torn between respecting Jane's right to keep her secret and House and Maddy's to know. He was lost in thought the next morning when his boss knocked on his door.

"Wilson, hey. One of yours just got taken into the ER, Brandt?" Cuddy informed him.

He put his head in his hands, then looked up. "How bad?"

"When I left, they said she was stable, for now, going to ICU, thought you might like to know. Do you have her file and I'll take it up?"

"It's ok, I'll run it up. Thanks Cuddy."

"No problem, not one you expected to see in? You looked kinda shocked…"

"Kinda, long story. I better head up and see what happening." And with that he stood up and went to his filing cabinet and pulled the file, then headed upstairs. When he got to the ICU doors 

he could see Maddy pacing in the waiting area, obviously stressed. He instinctively walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, she jumped a little as she turned around. "How you holding up kiddo?" he asked.

She sniffed then sighed. "I'm, I'm OK. I didn't know what to do…I just found her lying on the bathroom floor and I couldn't tell if she-she was OK. I could hardly feel a pulse, she was hardly breathing, and I panicked! Called 911. I didn't know what to do-I, I should've did CPR but I just wasn't sure if it was the right thing-" She started to hyperventilate through her sobs.

"Hey, hey calm down, come over here and sit down." He guided her over to a seat." You did the right thing. You got her in here to people who can help her. Ok? You be ok if I go and give this file to the nurse? Want some water?" She nodded and he slowly walked away, glancing back to check Maddy was ok. He walked over to the desk and handed the file to the nurse. "How is she?"

"Regained consciousness just as we got her up. Not looking great though."

"Ok, thanks, I'll go and see her in a minute." He grabbed a cup of water from the dispenser and headed back to Maddy who appeared to have calmed down. "She's conscious, ready to see her?"

"I think I'll hang back here for a few, catch my breath.Don't want her to see me upset."

"OK. Just come in when you're ready ok?" Wilson headed over to Jane's room. "Hey." He greeted her, "how are you?"

"Ready to run a marathon." She weakly smiled through her oxygen mask. She pulled the mask off. "I want to see him, Greg." Wilson put her mask back on for her.

"I'll call him for you. Are you gonna tell Maddy?"

"Tell me what?" Maddy had walked in when Wilson was talking. "What is it?"

Jane nodded to Wilson, indicating that he should tell her. He took a deep breath, "Maddy, your biological father is a doctor here. Your mom wants to tell him about you."

"He abandoned me before I was born, he knows I'm out there and hasn't bothered!"

Jane shook her head. "I never told him that I was-he never knew. We'd had a scare before and he was so relieved that when it happened for real, I knew he wouldn't be there so I left."

"You lied to me my whole life…" Maddy said quietly, "I need a time out." And she walked out to the waiting area.

"Dr Wilson, would you? I can't really run after her like this."

"Sure, will I talk to House for you? Or just send him up?"

"What do you think would be better? You know him better."

"I'll talk to him for you and try and calm Maddy down." Wilson sighed, wondering how to break the news to his best friend. He looked around the waiting area but couldn't see Maddy, so resolved to check on the benches outside and if she wasn't there, he would tackle the House issue.

A Half hour later …

"House? We need to talk…" Wilson walked into House's office and quietly closed the office door.

"OK," House sounded suspicious. "Shoot."

"Umm, I know about you and Jane. She told me." Wilson sighed.

"You're about 25 years too late to get jealous Wilson,"

"She also told me that, Maddy…she's yours." Wilson stared at House, waiting for his reaction. "House?"

House grabbed his pill bottle and swallowed two. "Not really my kinda joke, leave the wise cracks to the professionals."

"I'm not joking, she's in ICU. She's not doing so good. Wants to see you. Maddy just found out too. She doesn't know it's you."

"How's Maddy?"

"Ran off when she heard, bout a half hour ago. I couldn't find her." House stood up and walked over to the door.

"What room is she in? We need to talk."

"Room 6. Go easy on her huh?" Wilson recommended, following House to the door.

"Yeah, sure. Like she did with me."

House went up to the ICU and paused outside Jane's room, unsure of how to approach the situation. He was about to walk in when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey, are you waiting to see my mom?" House turned around, and came face to face with a pair of blue eyes just like his own. "Do I know you?"

"Umm, no. I used to know your mom, and heard she was in here and thought I'd look in." He replied, scrutinising the young woman he assumed to be his daughter. "I'll check back later."

"How is she? I've not been in yet." Maddy sighed.

"I don't know, I need to-uh-" he pointed to the elevator and started to hobble towards it.

"House?" Wilson was just getting out of the elevator. "Well?"

"I didn't go in."

"Dr Wilson!" Maddy called rushing over. "I need to talk to you, about my father, you know who he is, don't you?" she asked, quietly. Wilson glanced at House who was staring at the floor. "I have a right to know,"

"Wilson, just tell her." House said quietly.

"Meet your father." Wilson sighed, "Dr Greg House."


	4. Chapter 4

4

"You're him?" She asked quietly, staring at House.

"Yeah, I never knew…" He sighed, "Umm.."

"Yeah," Maddy whispered. "Makes two of us."

"Want to grab a coffee or something?" House asked, "We can talk in the cafeteria or my office…"

"S-sure, I guess." She looked up at Wilson who looked concerned, "I'll be ok."

They both walked into the elevator and headed to House's office.

"Take a seat, I'll go and grab us a coffee. What do you take? Is coffee even ok? I never thought to check." House started to ramble uncharacteristically.

"It's 10am, so yeah, Believe me, if it was later in the day, I'd be heading for a bottle of vodka with a shot glass." She laughed a little.

"Hell if it was a good Scotch I'd be joining you." House smiled.

"White coffee, no sugar would be great."

House hobbled into the room adjoining his office and headed straight for the coffee maker.

"Where have you been?! I've paged you three times. Patient crashed but we got it sorted, just trying to figure out what this tells us." Foreman started then glanced towards House's office where Maddy was sitting, and pointed her out to Chase and Cameron. "But hey, don't let your rapidly dying patient interrupt your latest-"

"Keep figuring." House started to limp towards his office with one of the coffees.

"I'll take the other one for you." Cameron offered and followed him. "Hi." She greeted Maddy.

"Hi." Maddy answered quietly. "Maddy Brandt." She held her hand out for Cameron to shake.

"Allison Cameron, I work for Dr House. I'll leave you guys." Cameron moved to leave, sensing the serious atmosphere on the office.

"Thanks Cameron, can you only disturb me if it's an emergency?"

"Sure."

"So, what do we talk about? Favourite colours? Favourite song of the moment? How the hell did we get here?" Maddy sighed, "sorry, it's not your fault."

"Not yours either but no point in placing blame."

"So you're a big shot doctor?"

"I'm a diagnostician specialising in infectious disease and nephrology. Illness is like a jigsaw and I like putting the pieces back together."

"Why the cane?" Maddy asked, nodding to House's bad leg.

House got up and drew the shades on his office. "I had an infarction in my leg, it's like a-"

"Clot, like a stroke in your leg?"

"Yeah." House looked at Maddy impressed. "Those three people are Drs Chase, Cameron and Foreman. They're my bitches."

"Do I have half siblings? Step mom?"

"If by that you mean am I married with kids, the answer is no and no."

"Good to know." Maddy answered.

"Any son in laws or grandkids?"

Maddy smiled, "no and no."

"Good to know." House stirred his coffee and looked up at Maddy.

"OK, what do we do now? I never thought this would happen. I had so many things I wanted to say to my father if I met him, all based on the theory that he abandoned me."

"I never ever planned what I would say to a daughter of mine." He stared at his coffee cup and sighed. "For what it's worth, I probably wouldn't have been much good at being a father."

"Would you have wanted me? I mean, maybe things would have been different if you'd known." She looked up at House hopefully.

He shrugged his shoulders. "The idea of a child scared me, and yeah I was relieved when your mom wasn't pregnant before, but if I'd known…when it's more than idea, an actual person, maybe I would've stayed."

"Maybe." Maddy stood up to leave, " I should go. It's been nice meeting you." She held out her hand for House to shake. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Sure." House put his hand on her shoulder. "it's a lot to take in. You know where I am if…you know?"

"You want to see me again?"

House nodded, "If you want to, of course."

"Sure, here's my cell." She scribbled on a post-it and handed it to him, turned around and left.

House was sitting in silent contemplation, when Wilson walked into his office.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where's Maddy? How did you get on? Have you arranged to meet up again?"

"She's gone, not sure if she wants anything from me, and she gave me her cell number."

"Not sure if she wants anything from you?"

"I mean relationship wise. She said she maybe see me around…sound hopeful?"

Wilson shrugged, "I honestly don't know, this hit her like a curve ball."

House sighed, "I don't want to let this go, Wilson-I-I never expected to feel anything like this. It's like Stacy all over again. I want this relationship but I'm scared to screw it up, but all of a sudden the ball's not in my court."

Wilson sighed, "Give her time, been a rough day on her. She's confused as hell." House opened his mouth to say something, "as are you. I know."

House looked at his friend, hopefully. "You know her better than me."

"I think she'll come round. Maybe not tomorrow but she will." Wilson reasoned. "You fancy some beers at yours tonight, we can watch mindless tv or just talk?"

"I dunno, I'll let you know. Better get back to my team" He stood up and opened his shades, the three doctors in the next room quickly looked away.

House worked hard for the rest of the day, trying hard to keep focussed on his case. It was nearing 5pm when there was a knock at his door.

"Yeah?"

He was surprised to see Maddy standing there.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you." He smiled at her. Hell, he was finding it hard not to grin. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so, Mom's looking ok and is happy that we _**found**_ each other. She maintains it was for my own good." She laughed slightly. "So what do you say we go and find those bottles and glasses and find out. Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah," he switched off his cell, and walked to the door with Maddy, "I am now."

They were walking out of the hospital when they bumped into Wilson. "Hey. Things ok?" He looked quizzically at the pair of them.

"Yeah, can we do beers another night?"

"Oh my god, you guys had plans? Look you can call me tomorrow and we'll arrange something then-"

"All 3 of us could go for food and drinks?" House suggested. "My shout. My place or Wilson's hotel room or Finns bar? They do a mean burger."

"Umm, sure. Finn's sounds good. Dr Wilson?"

"I dunno-I don't wanna intrude."

"I'd like it." Maddy said, and all three of them headed to Finns.

They spent most of the night drinking and chatting about various things although the subject of Jane and House's paternity was not discussed.

"Hey, we're closing. You guys done?"

"Yeah, we are. We need to go." Wilson tried his best to get through to House and Maddy who were both a little worse for wear.

"It's 1am already?" Maddy slightly slurred. "Time flies. I need to go home and sober up before I go and see mom."

"You can crash with me tonight." House offered, "I don't think you should be going home alone," Maddy thought about it, "I have an incredibly comfortable sofa."

"I dunno, I should really go…" Maddy glanced at House, noting the disappointment in eyes. "Oh, what the hell, what harm can it do?" She giggled slightly.

"Girl's got a point." House agreed and the three wandered out to grab a cab.

They reached House's apartment. "I'm beat. This sofa had better be comfortable." Maddy warned House, as she threw herself onto the sofa.

"Yeah it is." Wilson answered, "Was my bed for a while."

"What do we do now?" House whispered to Wilson, both were standing in the kitchen, "She's asleep."

"Well, go to bed and deal with it tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," House answered and headed towards his room, he opened up his wardrobe and grabbed a blanket and put it over Maddy.

"Looks like you might be good at the father thing." Wilson smiled at him, "Night House."

"Night Wilson," Wilson walked to the door turning to see House staring at Maddy's sleeping form almost in amazement. "Night Mads."


	5. Chapter 5

5

House woke up with a sharp ache in his leg, and cursed himself for drinking so much as a wave of nausea grabbed him. He pulled himself up off of the bed and wandered into the lounge, expecting Maddy to still be asleep on his sofa. Not seeing her there, he wandered into his kitchen reasoning that she had maybe woken up for a glass of water. He glanced at his refrigerator and seen a note posted there.

"Hi House. Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, but I didn't want to wake you. I've gone home to change, I'll catch up with you at the hospital later. Maddy x"

House got himself ready and headed to the hospital, meeting Wilson on his way in.

"Hey, no sidekick?" Wilson asked looking for Maddy.

"She went home, left a note."

"Oh? You've not spoken to her today then?"

"No, why?"

"Jane-she died about a half hour ago."

"Oh God." House sighed, "She's not called me or anything."

"I'm heading straight up there. See how she's doing."

"I'll check in with my team and then head up." Wilson wanted to protest House's decision, but reasoned that maybe he needed a few minutes to let the news sink in. After all, him and Jane had been close all those years ago. Wilson slowly entered Jane's room, to see Maddy still at the bedside still holding her hand, her head on the bed, shaking from her sobs.

"God, Maddy I'm so sorry." Wilson whispered, putting his hands round her shoulders to pull her into a hug. They sat like that for a moment, "Come on, we need to let the nurses in." Maddy looked up at him, then back to Jane. "It's ok." They walked out, Wilson with his arms around her, although she had managed to calm her sobs to quiet sniffs. He heard the elevator doors open and saw a red eyed House walking toward them, he seamlessly guided her into her father's arm, and watched for a moment as they headed over to the chairs in the waiting area.

"I don't know what to say to make it better," House sighed, "sorry doesn't even come close." He felt his heart was being torn in two watching his daughter grieve. "let's go somewhere more private, huh?"

"K." Her voice was just a whisper. They stood up and headed for House's office. "I spent her last night out on the town. I spent her last day angry at her for lying."

"You didn't know. And you had good reason to be pissed."

"Doesn't make it right though, does it?" She asked as they wandered into House's office. "I tried to apologise for not being there, but I don't know if she heard me."

"I'll get you something to drink, water, coffee?" House felt uncomfortable, not used to playing a comforting person, let alone father.

"Water's fine, thanks. In fact, I think I need some fresh air. You don't mind, do you?"

House shook his head, "page me if you need me? 7980". Maddy nodded and quickly walked out of the office. House opened his shades and looked in the conference room, Cameron was sitting reading a journal, and there was no sign of Chase or Foreman. "Hey." He greeted her.

"Hi." She sounded surprised to see him. "Wasn't sure if we'd see you today."

"We still have a case," House answered, "how's the patient?"

"Still here, Foreman and Chase are doing an MRI, we can handle it if you need to be elsewhere, I mean, under the circumstances-"

House interrupted," What circumstances?"

"Wilson filled me in, thought you might need a personal day."

"Wilson has a big mouth; maybe I don't want _**everyone **_in the place to know my business! Bet he wouldn't be so quick to open his mouth if it was him who had a daughter just show up out of the blue!" House fumed, pacing the small room.

"Daughter?!" Cameron asked, "All Wilson told me was that a close friend had died."

House closed his eyes and visibly relaxed. "God." He sighed, and slumped down in the chair next to Cameron. "Yeah, daughter. She's who was in my office yesterday, and it's her mom who just died." He looked up at Cameron for a reaction, she looked shocked.

"I never knew."

"Neither did I. Wilson knows my own daughter more than me. How crazy is that?"

"It happens I guess." She put her hand on his shoulder, "at least you're here for her now."

"Is that a good thing?" He looked down at the table, "I'm hardly going to win a prize for most supportive parent of the year."

"You might surprise yourself." She answered smiling at him, he smiled back slightly.

"Knew I hired a sentimental one for a reason," Chase and Foreman walked back into the conference room. "I'll be in my office if anything vaguely interesting comes up." And he wandered back in next door. Foreman looked ready to answer back when Cameron shot him a warning look. He just sighed, and sat down.

"MRI was negative. No lesions. And I thought we weren't expecting House today."

"Probably best to act as if he isn't here. So what do the results mean?" Cameron deflected any attention away from House and his personal issues.

"The results mean –what the hell is going on with House?! I thought he'd actually take advantage of a legitimate reason not to be here." Chase exclaimed. "There's more isn't there?"

"No." Cameron answered back, "drop it Chase."

"You're a rotten liar." Foreman added. "Spill."

"It's complicated and not my place, ok?" she looked up at them pleadingly, "just leave him be." Foreman stood at the white board examining the symptoms. "Lumbar puncture next?" Cameron suggested, glancing at House's office.

Wilson wandered towards House's offices, unsure what to say to his friend.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

House looked up, "I'm fine."

"And Maddy?"

"I don't know. She's not here."

Wilson looked shocked, "Not here?! Where is she?" He was frustrated, he thought that he could trust House to look after her.

"She said she wanted some fresh air. Which I took to mean she wanted to be on her own for a bit."

"She's going to have an awful lot of being on her own. Any ideas where she went? She probably shouldn't be on her own right now." Wilson was concerned, more concerned than House he thought to himself. "I'm going to find her." And he stormed out of the office.

"Yeah, 'cause you always know what's best." House shouted after him. Wilson turned and walked back to the office.

"I'm trying to be there for someone who needs support, OK? Something I thought you might do seeing as how she is your daughter!" He whispered angrily.

"Cause you think I'm going to fail her, like I always do! Why don't you go and play daddy for me, huh? You're jealous aren't you?! You can't believe that the emotional desert that's me has a daughter and you-with your three marriages behind you, don't have any kids of your own!" House immediately regretted his outburst, reasoning that his own fears of not making the grade of a good father were bearing down on him.

"Go to hell House, "Wilson answered quietly, and slowly walked out.

"Wilson, I" House shouted after him, "I'm sorry."

Wilson reached the front door of the hospital and immediately wished that he had grabbed his jacket on the way out. The rain outside was relentless and the sky had turned a dark grey colour, matching his mood. He scanned the car park, but couldn't see Maddy. He checked inside her car, her blue VW beetle. Finally he checked the benches, House's usual hiding place. At the very 

end bench, sitting staring at the water sat Maddy. Wilson jogged over. "Maddy?" She didn't even look at him, "Maddy? We need to get you inside, you're soaked through. You'll catch your death." He mentally kicked himself for his turn of phrase. "Come on, please." He put his arm on her shoulder and she looked up. She looked exhausted, defeated almost. She slowly stood up and walked with Wilson's arm around her shoulder, back into the hospital. "I'll see if I can sort you with some scrubs to wear for now huh?" Wilson offered as he walked back into his office, Maddy just slowly nodded. "OK, Um, I have a spare sweatshirt on the rack there if you want out of the wet clothes, I'll go and grab those scrubs." And Wilson walked back out again. He stopped by House's office, House was still sitting at his desk, deep in thought. "Just thought you'd like to know, Maddy's next door in my office. She'd been sitting for God knows how long in that rain; I'm just getting her a change of clothes. Knock before you go in." House looked up and just nodded slightly.

House sat for a few moments, trying to think of what to say to Maddy to make things right, what to say to Wilson to make up for his outburst, somehow sorry wouldn't cut it this time. He slowly got up and wandered towards Wilson's office, and knocked. When he got no response, he figured it was ok to go in. He found her sitting in Wilson's chair, still in her wet clothes. He sat in the chair opposite her. "Wet outside huh?" She looked up at him, then out of the window. "You could've come back to the office. I was there. I'm here now, I'm not so good at being there for people, maybe you could help me out?" He looked up at her hopefully. "Wilson's much better at this than me." He stood up ready to leave, Wilson walked in.

"But I'm not her father." He finished House's sentence. House opened his mouth to apologize, but Wilson stopped him, "its ok. I should've let you do things your way." He handed the scrubs to Maddy, who was still largely unresponsive.

"I'll get Cameron to help. I think she's in shock." Wilson nodded and House went to get Cameron. He popped his head in the door of the conference room. "Dr Cameron, need you for a consult."

"O...K" she answered unsurely, and joined House. "What's going on?"

"24 year old female, in shock, unresponsive…" House started while Foreman and Chase were still in earshot. "Ok, it's Maddy." House sighed heavily, "I don't know what to do." They walked back towards Wilson's office, where he was stood outside. "Wilson?"

"Maddy's just getting changed." He explained, when she appeared at the door. "Better?" He asked with a smile, she nodded. "Good. I have my clinic in 15 minutes, page me if you need anything ok? I'll leave you guys to it." And he headed back into his office to get dried and changed before clinic.

"I was sorry to hear about your mom." Cameron offered as they walked back to House's office.

"Thanks," Maddy smiled slightly. "I, God, I don't even know where to start. I have so much stuff to organise, call people, let them know, funeral, wake." She panicked slightly, started to hyperventilate.

"Ok, calm down. Calm down." Cameron spoke soothingly to her, looking at House for advice.

"Sedate her." He recommended, "I'll sign off on it."

"I do not need sedated!" Maddy fumed, lashing out at House. "I'm fine!"

"No, you're not!" House retorted, "Just, please, you're exhausted, let me do this. It'll only be for a few hours. Let you get your strength up. I'll phone people, get the ball rolling, huh?" He offered.

"I don't need to be sedated." She repeated, shaking her head, then collapsing to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Shit. Get a gurney!" Cameron ran to fetch one, Chase and Foreman who had heard the fuss outside, stood taking in the scene. "Come on, Mads, wake up." House was almost pleading with her. Her eyes fluttered open, she stared at House, confused. "Don't try to talk. Everything's going to be ok." He stroked her hair as he waited for the gurney. Cameron re-appeared, "Don't just stand there," he addressed Chase and Foreman, "get her on the gurney. Room 3's free. Set her up on a Saline IV. CBC, chem. panel. Mild sedation." Maddy by now, was too exhausted to fight.

Wilson re-emerged from his office. "House? What-"

"She collapsed, panic attack. She's burned out." House sighed. "I'll let her sleep it off, run some bloods just to check she's ok." He watched as Foreman wheeled the gurney into the room.

"If I were you, I'd tell Cuddy you have a new patient before she hunts you down." Wilson suggested, seeing Cuddy appear at the end of the corridor.

"House! Clinic, now." She started.

"But mom! I have a patient!"

"Chart?" She held her hand out. "No chart. Room?"

House sighed in defeat, "Three." And followed Cuddy into the room where Foreman was just adjusting the IV. "Maddy Brandt, collapsed. Just getting blood work."

"And what's so fascinating about this one? Brandt?" She thought for a moment. "Hold on, is this Wilson's patient, I thought she died." She sighed, "Why is she your case? I want a good answer this time House, or else I'll expect you in the clinic in 5 minutes."

"This is Wilson's patient's daughter."

"She's probably just fainted with the shock of losing her mother. Get bloods and discharge her or refer her to Psyche or counselling and get your ass to the clinic!"

"But-" House started, Cuddy looked at him expectantly, "can we talk in private?" Cuddy sighed and nodded, heading back out of the room and towards House's office. "She's not just Wilson's patient's daughter, she's" he sighed, "my daughter too." Cuddy stared at him open mouthed. "satisfied?"

"No, I'm- I never knew that you had a-I mean you never ever mentioned it, I-wow."

"I never knew until yesterday." House explained, "I'll go to clinic, you're right, her case isn't medically interesting."

"Just stay with her, I'll get clinic sorted." She turned to leave, "If you need anything." House nodded slightly. "How did this happen?"

"Well, sometimes when a man loves a woman…" he started, but stopped when Cuddy threw him a serious look. "I was in college with her mom. She left and never told me. Then yesterday she tells Wilson, and there you have it. Apparently 24 years is a bit late for the traditional cigar." He mused, "I've a lot of years to catch up on."

"So," Cuddy sat down opposite House, "tell me about her."

"She's 24. Only child, no stepfather or any other family from what Wilson tells me. Law student, but I don't think she's managed to graduate college with her mom and all." House smiled, surprised at the pride he felt, "and she knows how to drink. We seem to get on, so that's a bonus and I missed out on all the tough parenting."

"Maybe she takes after her father." Cuddy remarked. "There's a paralegal position available upstairs if she's interested. Subject to qualifications and interview, of course." House raised his eyebrows, "There's a slight, um, issue. It's with Stacy."

"Stacy's back? She never told me." House said calmly, hiding his excitement, "I'll mention the position to Maddy when she's a bit more awake. Might do her good to have something to look forward to."

"Stacy's coming back at the start of next month." Cuddy explained, "I'll call her regarding the position." Cuddy stood up to leave, "Oh, one more thing, Stacy's using her maiden name." Cuddy let the nugget of information out, "Bye House." She said before House could follow up with more questions about Stacy and her possible single status.

House sat in his office, replaying the past few days in his head. He had a daughter. Stacy was back. His daughter was unconscious across the hall. Stacy was using her maiden name. His daughter would quite possibly be working in PPTH. With his ex. Who hadn't mentioned she was coming back. All these thoughts ran through his head, and he lost track of time until there was a knock at his door. He looked up as Wilson entered.

"Hey, how are you?" House gave a slight shrug of the shoulders. "Maddy?"

"Sedated, and, "he looked at the lab results Foreman had left on his desk earlier, "anaemic."

"You sedated her." Wilson observed, "You do know you can't just sedate her when she disagrees with you."

"It was for her own good. She collapsed."

"While arguing with you over sedating her."

"Because she was panicking."

"And traditional methods of calming never occurred to you?" Wilson asked, sitting down. "What now?"

"Well, she's fit to go once she's woken up. Just needs to make sure she's eating well with the anaemia." House explained. "She should be fine."

"That's all well and good for Maddy the patient, but what about Maddy your daughter?"

House exhaled loudly, "Cuddy offered her a chance of an interview upstairs as a paralegal when she's feeling up to it." He watched closely for Wilson's reaction. "Dependent on Stacy agreeing."

Wilson sat up straighter, "Stacy?!" He spluttered, "She's back?"

"You didn't know?" House seemed satisfied with Wilson's shock, "She didn't make any cosy lunch dates?"

"No, I would've told you." Wilson assured him. "She didn't tell you either?" House shook his head, "And Mark?"

"Back to her maiden name. Starting next month."

"O…K." Wilson started but was interrupted by Cameron walking in.

"House, Maddy's awake and insisting that she's fine and wants to go."

"OK, I'll be there in a minute. Disconnect the IV."

"What now?" Wilson repeated.

"I'm thinking that we go and see her." House answered and stood up to go. They reached her room, and walked in to see Maddy sitting up and looking around her, rubbing her wrist where Cameron had removed the IV. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She answered, "I can't believe you sedated me."

"You needed rest and you sure as hell weren't going to take it."

"I have lots to sort out. Can I go?"

House nodded, "We'll stop by your place, you can grab a bag, some clothes and then come back home with me."

"Look I'd much rather go home." She sighed, swinging her legs out of the bed.

"OK, then we'll stop by mines, I'll grab a bag, some clothes and come home with you." House countered.

"Either way, you're not on your own tonight." Wilson observed, surprised by House's actions. "Personally, I'd stay at House's. He has TiVo."

Maddy smiled, "Monster truck channel?"

House grinned, "No need for a paternity test here. She 100 bona fide one of mine." House sat down on the edge of her bed. "How's your legal know-how?" he asked her.

She looked at him confused. "It's fine, why?"

"Little birdie told me about a job going in legal, paralegal, assisting one of the lawyers."

"Seriously?!" Maddy's eyes widened. "Here?" House nodded. "I don't know-"

"Still got to interview but I'm confident." Wilson answered, "Would do you good." Maddy nodded, "I'll call Cuddy, let her know you're interested." He patted Maddy's hand and stood up to leave.

"Ok, I just need to sign off on some reckless medical procedures, and then we can go." House explained and stood up. "You can stay at mines for as long as you need."

"House?" Maddy spoke up, "Thanks."

"No problem. " He smiled at her and went to see Foreman, Chase and Cameron to let them know he was leaving.

"So, you're taking a patient home with you?" Foreman questioned House, teasing him a little, "I over heard you talking."

"Ask Cameron to explain. It's part of my new patient care. Instead of medicare, they pay me in sexual favours. Cameron road tested it for me." House explained with a totally straight face. "see you later, Homey." And he left. "Ready?" He walked into Maddy's room, she was waiting for him. "Ok, let's go." Following Maddy's instructions, after a 10 minute drive they arrived outside an apartment block.

"You coming up?" She asked, House nodded.

He sat in the lounge as Maddy packed a bag upstairs. Looking at all the photos, he realised how little he knew about his daughter, the special moments he had missed. A kindergarten photo, picture of Maddy sitting at a piano, in a girls' baseball team, high school prom.

He wondered how his life would have turned out if he'd known about her. Maybe he wouldn't have had the narcotic problem, maybe he wouldn't be a cripple, maybe he'd be happier.

Maddy reappeared with a large hold-all. "You sure you don't mind me stealing your sofa for a few days?" House smiled and shook his head. "I'll need to come back, funeral clothes and stuff." House nodded. "OK, to your place then?"


	7. Chapter 7

7

(2 months later)

The funeral had come and gone, Maddy coping extremely well with the situation. She had successfully interviewed for the position with Stacy and had moved back home after two weeks with House. Today was her first day as a member of staff at PPTH.

She arrived at the main office outside Stacy's where she would be working.

"Hi Maddy." Stacy greeted her, "looking forward to starting?" Maddy nodded enthusiastically. "OK, basics. Here is your desk, I've left a few files for you to look over, to ease you in. I have a conference call in five minutes so I'll leave you to get settled. I'm just next door if you need anything."

"Thanks Ms-"

"It's Stacy." She smiled at the nervous newbie, the phone in Stacy's office rang, "That'll be that call." And she disappeared.

Maddy settled at her desk and started to read through the file and was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. She looked up and seen Wilson pop his head round the door.

"Hi!" She smiled at him, "Come in."

"Just thought I'd pop by and see how you were settling in and wish you good luck."

"Going well so far. She stood up and twirled, "So does lawyer-chic suit me?" She laughed.

"You look very smart." He agreed, "Didn't realise you wore glasses."

"Only for reading, which I think I'll be doing a lot of." She smiled holding up the file she was reading before Wilson came in.

"Ok, well I've got an appointment in 10 minutes, so I'll see you later."

"Yeah, thanks for looking in." Wilson smiled and left.

About half hour later Stacy came out of her office. "Some lawyers can be complete asses." She muttered. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if all guys are put on the planet just to annoy us." She laughed.

"Big case?"

"Malpractice. Some guy whose wife and baby died during delivery is blaming the doctor involved saying that he got second class treatment because he and his wife weren't rich."

"That's ridiculous," Maddy commented, "Isn't it?"

Stacy nodded, "yeah, he neglected to mention that his wife had been advised against pregnancy and warned of consequences, and had received extra ante natal care to try and ensure she was ok, to his lawyers." Stacy rubbed her eyes, "I need to go and speak to the OB GYN involved. This is going to be a long one. Why don't you go for lunch?" She suggested, just as there was a knock on the office door. She looked up, "Greg?"

"Stacy." He answered, awkwardly. Maddy watched the interaction, sensing the awkwardness, wondering what had happened between House and Stacy in the past. "I was just going to take your latest prodigy for lunch." He smiled over at Maddy.

"OK, well I'm going to see Dr Watt." Stacy explained and quickly left the office.

"Stacy has an OB GYN appointment?" House enquired.

"It's to do with a law suit." Maddy answered. "So where are you taking me for lunch?"

"Local pizza place?" he asked, "they have an all you can eat special, I'm working on a new record."

Stacy, meanwhile, instead of going to see the OB GYN, went straight to see Dr Cuddy.

"Stacy! How are things? Settled in?" Cuddy smiled at her.

"Why didn't you tell me that I'd just hired Greg's latest conquest?"

"Because you didn't-"Cuddy was puzzled.

"Well Ok technically you did but you know what I mean." Stacy was frustrated.

"No, I mean, she's not his latest conquest." Cuddy started to explain, "It wasn't my place to say-"

"He's just taken her out for lunch; Greg does not take anyone for lunch unless there's something in it for him. God, Welcome back Stacy!" She vented, pacing the small office.

"No, she's his daughter." Stacy looked at her in shock, and stopped pacing, sitting down opposite Cuddy.

"But we were together for seven years; he would've mentioned a daughter."

"He only found out." She sighed, "I think you guys need to talk."

"Talk?"

"Well, why did you have a fit when you thought he was seeing someone? Am I going to lose a great lawyer because of some unfinished business? Again? And I think House could use some support, he won't admit it, but you know him."

"Yeah, wow." Stacy sighed, taking in all the information and trying to process it. "I better go. People to see." And she turned to leave.

"Stacy, I didn't tell you because she doesn't know about you guys. Clean slate and all that." Cuddy smiled by way of an apology. Stacy nodded and walked out.

House and Maddy arrived back at the hospital, meeting Wilson in the hallway who was chatting to Amber. "Maddy, meet cut throat bitch." Wilson glared at House, "Oh, sorry, more commonly known as Amber."

"Amber as in your Dr Idol _**contest**_?" Maddy observed. "Sorry," she said, realising her comment may have sounded a bit nasty, reminding Amber that she hadn't made the grade. "Nice to meet you." She held out her hand, Amber shook it, smiling at her.

"So, your House's little girl?" Amber asked, "well not so little, obviously." She laughed a little, Wilson sighed, these two weren't going to be best buddies.

"You know, I think I prefer the name cut throat bitch. Thanks for lunch, _**dad.**_" she emphasized, knowing how much Amber envied her closeness with House. "Excuse me."

"Well that could've went better." Wilson commented. "You could've been nicer." He addressed Amber who merely shrugged her shoulders. She had heard Wilson talk so much about Maddy and how bad he felt for her before she knew House was her father. In all honesty, Amber felt threatened by Maddy.

"Sorry, don't know what got into me."

"Well, kids, I have a patient." House interjected and hobbled away, smiling to himself at the exchange he had just witnessed.

Maddy was sitting typing up one of the finished cases when House popped his head around the door. "Hey, have a conference over the weekend, so can't do our Friday night thing." Maddy had taken to staying with House each Friday and enjoying an evening of take-out, drinks and monster trucks. "But, take my spare keys, someone should at least get use of my cable while I'm away."

"Sure thing. Interesting conference?" He shook his head, muttering something about sharing a long flight with Cuddy and some other doctor with severe flatulence issues. "Stacy wanted to see you. Should be ok to go in."

"I dunno, she's probably busy. Probably thinks we're sleeping together and wants to warn me off." He commented, looking at Stacy's office door. Maddy looked at House puzzled. "You know that whole stepmom thing you asked me? Well Stacy came pretty close."

"And you didn't think I might've liked to know?" Maddy was incredulous. "Stacy hasn't mentioned anything to me."

"Well, um," House started, "She kinda didn't know our-umm-connection." He visibly squirmed.

Stacy appeared at her door. "Greg. A word?"

"If I'm not out in 15, call the police." And he disappeared into the office. Maddy sat at her desk, imagining the conversation in the office. The odd raised comment reached her ears every few minutes.

Stacy: daughter?! Didn't tell me when I was hiring her.

House: not relevant to her job, her own merit.

Stacy: right to know.

House: right to know you were back, after what happened last time.

Maddy sighed, and got up to leave the office. The private conversation wouldn't stay private for long judging by the rising volume. She headed for the nearest vending machine, grabbed a coffee and sat down. She looked up when she heard the distinctive noise of House striding down the corridor.

"Why are you sitting out here?"

"Figured you needed privacy." She explained, House sat down beside her. "Everything ok with you and Stacy?"

He was silent for a moment. "Yeah. She can't resist my charms." He answered with an air of sarcasm. "We're cool."

"So I still have a job then? I heard part of the conversation."

"Your job was never an issue. Stacy was just annoyed at not being kept in the loop about my life, when she can just show up here with no warning, using her maiden name and then be mad at me." Maddy began to wonder if House was talking to her or just voicing his frustrations.

"O…K. So what's going on with you two? Should I be worried that my father and my boss can't be in the same room without raised voices?"

"Like I said, we're cool." House stood up, "Well, I should go and see if my patient is alive, or else I may be back to stop myself getting sued. Stacy would _**love**_ that." And he hobbled off, "I'll bring keys for you tomorrow!" He shouted back at her. Maddy decided to head back to the office. She walked in and knocked on Stacy's door. There was no answer so she opened the door. Stacy sat at her desk, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, she looked up.

"Do I look like a panda?" she asked, referring to her makeup.

"No, you're fine. I'm sorry if House upset you. I never realised-" Maddy started, sitting down opposite her.

"You weren't to know, and you don't control him. Believe me, he does and says exactly what he wants." Stacy answered. "I should know him by now."

"Still, if it wasn't for me working for you then he's would've had no reason to come up here and upset you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I will be. Always am. Your father can be incredibly frustrating." Maddy smiled at her in agreement. "Don't you worry about us." Maddy nodded and rose to leave. "Ok, well, why don't you head off, same time tomorrow?"

"If you're sure. I'll see you tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

8

(Friday Night)

Dr Wilson sat in his office, signing off on that morning's clinic charts, he sighed as he watched the clock hand inch closer to 5pm. He'd had a massive fight with Amber the night before and was not eager to go home for round two. He had moved into her apartment and little issues seemed to cause over sized problems due to the stress of the changed situation. When Amber had become too intense, he had been able to escape back to his hotel room, but given that had happened less and less, he had figured that they were ready to move in together. He picked up his cell phone and dialled Amber's number.

"Yeah?" she answered the phone in a hostile manner, recognising his number on the Caller ID.

"I was just-I don't know." He sighed. "how are you?" If all else fails, be polite. His answer was a slammed down phone and a dial tone. Maybe not saying sorry for being alive was his mistake he reasoned solemnly. He sat for the next hour signing charts and considering whether or not his old hotel room was free. Then again there was always House and his slightly lumpy sofa. It seemed like an age since he had a night with House, beers, and some TV marathon. He was still thinking about his hotel room when he left his office. He headed toward Amber's apartment, with the intention of apologizing. He knocked on the door and got no answer, so let himself in. 

Amber was obviously out, and clearly not as upset about the fight as him. He grabbed his back pack and put a change of clothes into it, stopped at the shop to buy a 24 pack of beers, chips, and pizza and headed to House's, reasoning that he'd be in as his social life wasn't exactly buzzing. He arrived at the apartment and paused for a moment before knocking the door. The TV was on, and a commentator was remarking on his surprise at something not making it over a caravan. Monster trucks.

"Coming!" It certainly wasn't House. The door opened and Maddy stood there, glass of wine in hand, wearing jeans and a cartoon t-shirt. She looked different, relaxed.

"Dr Wilson! Come on in." He followed her in, heading straight for the kitchen to dump his food and drink. "My dad's not here but you can watch Monster truck Rally with me if you want." Maddy offered when he sat down beside her, put pizza on the table and opened a beer.

"As long as I'm not cramping your style." He accepted, "Pizza's pepperoni by the way. House's favourite." Wilson explained, grabbing a slice, "Help yourself."

"My favourite too." She smiled at him. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "So?" she asked, pointing at the rucksack. He sighed, he had momentarily forgotten the fight. "If you don't wanna talk about it it's cool. Am I making breakfast for two tomorrow and should I be vacating the sofa by a reasonable hour?" Wilson sat in silence for a minute or so.

"Breakfast for two, if that's ok and don't worry about the reasonable hour, doubt I'll be having an early night." He nodded towards the beers.

"Ok, suits me." Maddy smiled at him and went back to watching the TV. "You know, about 8 years ago, this would have been my ideal way of spending a Friday night?" She mused, still focussed on the monster trucks.

"Yeah, alcohol, unhealthy food, and monster trucks, anyone's ideal Friday night. I certainly know it's one of mine." Wilson reasoned.

"No, I mean, sitting here, with you." He turned around, and stared at her. "I had such a crush on you." She admitted.

"Me?" He was shocked.

"Yeah you. Floppy hair, gorgeous brown eyes. And just a generally nice guy. But my mom's doctor." She stood up and walked to the kitchen and topped up her glass of wine, sat at the kitchen table and drank it in one go. "You didn't know?" He shook his head, "Come on, I was always blushing when you spoke to me, could barely look you in the eye." She laughed.

"I thought you were shy."

"But all that's old news, long time ago." She looked at her feet. "I need to not drink anymore tonight."

"Really." Wilson moved to crouch in front of her. "You know, when people are drunk the truth comes out." He gently pushed her chin up so that she was facing him and moved her hair out of her eyes. "I always thought you were kinda cute." He admitted, smiling at her.

"You have a girlfriend." She observed.

"That may not be the case at the moment. We had a huge fight-" Maddy stopped him by leaning in towards him, kissing him gently on the lips. He surprised himself by kissing her back. Things got more passionate until Wilson, still crouching fell backwards pulling Maddy down on top of him. She started laughing, he remained serious.

"You know, this isn't the most comfortable position for me. You?" He shook his head, no. She pulled him up to a standing position, leading him towards the bedroom…

Maddy awoke the next morning, in unfamiliar surroundings. She looked around, she was in House's bedroom. She turned around on the bed to see Wilson's bare back. Memories of the night before flooded back. She sighed to herself, what had she done? She got up out of the bed as quietly as she could, grabbing House's robe before heading into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table, her head in her hands. She lost track of time until Wilson appeared in the door, now dressed in jeans and a grey sweatshirt.

"About last night…" he started, Maddy looked up at him.

"It shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry." She stood up and walked into the lounge and sat down on the sofa. "Let's just forget it happened."

"Don't be sorry, we're both adults. But, I'm with Amber, and you're my best friend's daughter."

"I know, let's just put this down to too much alcohol. It won't affect our friendship?" Maddy asked, hoping that they could return to the easy going friendship that had helped her through her recent trauma.

"No. Thanks for understanding." Wilson smiled at her. "If Amber and I are to make a go of our relationship, she can never know."

"No problem." She answered. There was no way to could be any more than a one night stand, given that he was her father's best friend, her mother's ex-doctor. "So, breakfast?"

"I should go." Wilson answered, looking at his mobile phone, which had announced a text message from Amber, apologizing. Maddy tried to smile, slightly disappointed. Their friendship had already changed, she felt.

"In fact, do you like pancakes? I'll make breakfast for us." He decided, walking into the kitchen, and hunting through House's cupboards. Maddy nodded, and went to stand up. "Stay there, consider this a thank you for letting me stay." He smiled at her.

They ate the breakfast in relative silence when Wilson's mobile started to ring. The display flashed up 'Amber'. "I'll just go and watch tv." Maddy stood up, leaving Wilson to chat to Amber.

"Hey. I'm at the hotel. I'm sorry too. Yes I love you." He glanced over at Maddy who was making a 'throwing up' gesture, he rolled his eyes at her, and turned his chair away from her. "Yes my old hotel. That's just the tv you can hear. No House is away so I couldn't stay with him."

"Housekeeping!" Maddy shouted in her best Spanish accent. Wilson turned around, trying hard not to laugh.

"No, no don't pick me up, I'll catch a cab or walk. Took advantage of the mini bar last night. Yeah, I'll see you soon. Bye."

"You're trying to get us caught?" Wilson asked, half jokingly. "You are your father's daughter. I tell you, you could single handedly prove the nature/nurture debate!"

"Oh come on, you found it funny too."

"Yeah, but honestly, I do love her and want this to work. Please, she can't know."

"I get it! Geez, you already bought my silence with those pancakes!" She cried, "You think I want my father to know I slept with his best friend?" She reasoned with him. "We both have reasons we don't want this to go any further, so let's just forget it. I'm over it."

"OK, well, I guess I'll see you on Monday then." And with that, he grabbed his back pack and left.


	9. Chapter 9

9 (Monday)

House hobbled into PPTH, still tired from the flight the day before. He stopped by Wilson's office before checking in on his team to see if they had a case.

"Hey." He greeted his friend who was sat at his desk, looking over some journals. House tossed a sock at his friend. Wilson looked up at him open-mouthed, realising it was left behind on Friday night. "You moved out over a year ago and I'm still finding your underwear in my apartment. How the hell did this end up in my bedroom?" House asked, frowning more at himself than Wilson. "You moving back in one article of clothing at a time?"

Wilson gave a silent sigh of relief, realising that House really had no idea how the sock had gotten there. "No, I have a home. And I don't know how it got there," he answered slowly, picking the sock up from his desk, "Think I've thrown it's partner out. Thanks for returning it."

"No problem." House eyed him suspiciously. "I bought you those at Christmas, you moved out before Christmas."

"Maybe it's not mine."

"Maybe you've stayed at mine since Christmas."

"House," Wilson sighed, "I don't know how it got there. Hardly a distinctive design, you probably own the same ones yourself and found your own sock." Wilson countered, not looking up from his journal.

"Maybe…" House was still suspicious, "maybe you were in my apartment at the weekend. I wasn't there." He seemed to connect the dots, "but Maddy was."

"OK, you got me. I stopped by to see you, saw Maddy instead. We chatted."

"And you left minus a sock." Wilson stared up at House exasperated.

"House, it's a sock."

"Which you didn't miss, meaning you had a spare pair, meaning you intended to change socks, meaning you had a change of clothes, meaning you planned to stay out all night."

"Ok! I slept on your sofa, Amber and I had a fight and I crashed on your sofa. Maddy slept in your room. Amber and I are fine now. No harm no foul." House sat down on the chair in front of Wilson's desk.

"Found it in the bedroom."

"Your point is…"

"Nothing, just curious."

"Maddy probably picked it up thinking it was yours."

House stood up, "Yeah, probably." And with that he wandered out of the office, noting how a few minutes later Wilson hurried out of his office, heading for the elevator.

Wilson knocked on the door to Maddy's office. She glanced at her watch, the first client wasn't due for a half hour. "Come in." She looked up at the door, sipping her coffee. "Hi." She smiled, but the awkwardness was still there.

"We need to talk. In private." Wilson said quietly. "Is Stacy in yet?"

"She's in her office." Maddy answered, frowning. "I'll just tell her I need to pop out for a few minutes." Wilson waited just outside the office waiting for Maddy to re appear. "What's wrong? Oh my God," she read Wilson's concern, "Amber knows?"

"No, not yet anyway."

"Yet? You're telling her?" Maddy asked in disbelief as they walked along the corridor to his office.

"No, but House found my sock." She looked up at him, puzzled as to why it was such a big deal. "In his bedroom." The reason for Wilson's concern was now clear.

"Oh." They entered into Wilson's office.

"Oh?" Wilson was incredulous as to Maddy's lack of concern. "That's all?!"

"It's a sock. Hardly incriminating evidence. It's nothing."

"House is suspicious."

"House lives his life in constant suspicion. What did you tell him?"

"That I slept on the sofa, you slept in his bed. I had a fight with Amber but we're OK." Maddy nodded.

"Well that's that then. You worry too much. Surely House would just come out and ask if he suspected anything. Not that I know him as well as you, but he's hardly shy." She observed, going to leave the office.

"Yeah, here's hoping he forgets it." Wilson sighed, knowing that House would be like a dog with a bone.

"He will, could've been worse. He could've found boxer shorts or came home early." She laughed quietly as she left the office. House watched from his office as Maddy walked back up towards her office.

House remained distracted for most of the morning. He had been intrigued by Wilson's reaction to their discussion. He had only expected Wilson to admit to arguing with Amber and staying on the sofa, not to go running to Maddy. Something more was going on between them, and House was determined to find out what. With this in mind he hobbled up to the office and walked straight in to find her sitting at the desk going through some files with a highlighter pen. She looked up as he walked in. "Hey, "she glanced at her watch, "I'm really sorry I can't do lunch, I'm swamped."

"That's cool. I just wanted a chat." He sat down on the couch Stacy had in the outer office for clients. "Surely you can take five minutes for a chat with your old dad." She raised her eyebrows at this. "Ok, well old dad is maybe not the best phrase." He admitted. Maddy stood up and joined him on the couch.

"OK, shoot."

"I know about you and Wilson," he watched carefully for her reaction, she didn't give anything away, "your affair?"

She laughed at this, "Our affair? Right." She stood up and headed back to her desk. "I don't have time for this. What did Wilson tell you?"

"Ah, see, you know I've spoken to Wilson today, he came running up to you so you could get your stories straight." He was sure he had figured it out, he just hoped his daughter wasn't as stubborn as him.

"You know what? You're absolutely right. Boy, am I glad that's out in the open!" she gave a fake exaggerated sigh of relief. "You talk to Wilson everyday by the way, and he had to renew his malpractice insurance." She offered by way of explanation for the morning's actions.

"OK, well, I should go and check that my team haven't killed the patient. Seen Kutner with de-fibs earlier." With that he wandered back out of the office. Maddy's reaction to his accusations, maybe he was wrong and it was innocent.


	10. Chapter 10

10 (6 weeks later)

The past few weeks had gone by quickly, Maddy had settled well into her job with Stacy, House had given very little thought to the Wilson/Maddy situation, and Wilson remained happy with Amber. Maddy stumbled into her office to be greeted by Stacy.

"Sleep ok?" Stacy asked, "You look like hell."

"Look as bad as I feel. You'd think feeling like this I'd have had a great night last night."

"Let me guess, one glass of wine, then bed."

"Didn't even have the wine. Probably have a bug or something." Maddy explained, sitting down at her desk. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiled at Stacy, trying to convince herself that she would be.

"Well, just go home if you feel any worse, ok?" Stacy said, obviously concerned. "Maybe you should go to clinic and get checked over."

"I'll see how I feel. Anyway, you had better go and get ready for Mr Johnson, he's due in 5 minutes."

"Thanks." Stacy took the file that Maddy offered her. "Take yourself down to the cafeteria for a coffee or something, see if you feel better. OK?" She shooed Maddy out of the office, and waited for her client to show up.

Maddy slowly wandered down toward the cafeteria, bumping into Kutner on the way.

"Hey." He greeted her. "How are you?" He tried to make polite conversation, he had seen Maddy around with Dr House and she seemed nice, always had a smile and hello for him.

"Hey. I'm OK." She tried to sound convincing, Kutner didn't fall for it. "Ok, I feel as if I've been hit by an 18 wheeler."

"You want me to check you over?" He offered, looking towards the exam room along from them.

"No, honestly I'll be fine." She assured him, smiling at him. "In fact, could you perhaps run a quick test for me? But keep it between us?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure, but why didn't you ask House to do it?" He asked, as they continued walking towards the exam room.

"Because," she looked around to make sure that no one that knew them was about. "It's a pregnancy test." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Oh." He smiled at her, "so it could be congratulations. I didn't realise you were seeing someone."

"I'm not. It was a stupid one night thing and-"She had to stop as she let out a sob, Kutner put his arm around her and led her into the exam room. He drew blood into a tube and labelled it up with a fake name. "Thanks for this."

"No problem, I'll run it through and call you later with the result, ok?" She nodded and smiled at him. "You'll be fine." He smiled at her.

"I should get back to the office." And she left, walking slowly up to the office. She glanced at Wilson's office as she wandered by, he noticed and smiled at her, she sniffed and kept walking.

"Maddy?" he called down the corridor after her, when she didn't turn around, he jogged to catch up with her. "Maddy?" He touched her shoulder and she turned to face him, it was obvious that she had been crying. "Oh God, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He frowned at her. They were friends and he considered himself someone good to talk to. Her reaction confused him. "Everything ok upstairs? Have you had a fight with Stacy?" She shook her head, "Argued with House?" She shook her head. "C'mon, you know you can talk to me, huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

"Is it me? Have I done something?" He replayed their encounters over the past few days, nothing out of the ordinary, though she had seemed distracted yesterday.

"You really want to know?" He nodded, "I took two home tests last night, all positive. And I'm waiting on a blood test here, which will probably be positive too." She blurted out quietly.

"Test?" He frowned at her, she just stared back at him. "Oh no." He put his hand to his forehead and turned away from her. He turned back, she swore that she could see dread in his eyes, 

"Pregnancy test?" He asked, though she could tell it was the last thing he wanted to think about. She nodded, "Oh God." He sighed.

"Do that for another-ooh-2 days and you might be close to where I am." She whispered angrily, noting House walking toward them. "I gotta go." She gave a small wave in House's direction and walked away.

"She ok?" House asked catching up to Wilson.

"Umm, she-uh felt a bit off." Wilson explained, watching as she walked off.

"Stacy called, worried about her. Told her I'd talk to her." House explained, "You look a bit pale yourself, hope it's not contagious."

"I don't think she's contagious." Wilson assured House, "I gotta go."

Wilson walked back into his office and thought about his and Maddy's conversation. He felt so stupid, like a teenager caught out. This would be the end for him and Amber. God only knew how House would react to his best friend having a baby with his daughter. He walked out onto the balcony at his office, perhaps some fresh air would help his headache which was getting 

worse the more he thought about the situation. 'Get a grip' he told himself, 'it was one night', 'test might still be negative.' His thoughts were interrupted by his friend's voice.

"Maddy was contagious then?"

"Huh? No." Wilson answered, "I have a headache."

"Go home."

"I have patients to see." Wilson sighed, he was not in the mood to see any patients. He had a weight hanging over him, and had a feeling the rest of the day wouldn't hold any good news. House simply shrugged and went back in to his own office, he figured he would find out what was bothering Wilson later on.

"Where's Kutner?" He asked no one in particular, walking into the room, adjoining his office. Foreman shrugged, Thirteen shook her head, and Taub spoke up.

"He had something to do."

"I was looking for a more detailed explanation. If he sets anyone on fire, then it's my ass on the line." House answered. "Ok, well, what does our new symptom tell us." He pointed to his white board, where stroke had joined the growing list of symptoms. He turned around as Kutner entered the room. "Glad you could join us. Not interrupting anything are we?" He asked sarcastically, as Kutner took a seat at the table. "Don't bother sitting down, patient needs a functional MRI. Taub, Kutner, get on it. Foreman, Thirteen chase up his records from his last admission." And all four of them disappeared.

"Taub, can you handle the MRI? Need to drop results off to someone."

"No, you know this takes two of us. House is already pissed at you for disappearing earlier." Taub explained. "Anyway since when do people get results hand delivered around here? You trying to impress someone?" He teased Kutner who shoved the envelope back in his pocket.

"No, I was just helping someone out." He sighed, "House's daughter needed some results and I promised that I'd bring them up."

"Why didn't House run them?" Taub was curious.

"Because it's not ethical to treat his daughter."

Taub laughed at this, "House and ethics? I'll meet you in the MRI room in five minutes."

"Thanks." And Kutner ran up to legal. He knocked on the office door, and went in. Maddy was just hanging up a phonecall. "You look better than this morning." He smiled, she looked up at him gratefully.

"Amazing what chocolate and a concealer stick under the eyes can do." She laughed, "Feel better, thanks. Is that the result?" She looked nervously at the envelope in his hand. "Can you just tell me?"

"If you're sure?" He opened up the envelope, "I ran it twice." He placed the result on her desk, "Congratulations."

She exhaled, letting out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding in. "OK, well, thank you Dr Kutner."

"Hey, you can drop the Dr, everyone else does. I listed the hospital's OB GYNs on the letter for you. You ok?"

"Yeah, I will be. No one else knows do they?" She asked hopefully, this whole situation had too many complications already. Kutner shook his head.

"I gotta go. If you need to talk." Kutner started, as he walked away.

"Thanks again." She smiled as he walked away. She looked down at the paper he had left on her desk. She would have to speak to Wilson sooner or later. She preferred later. She stuffed the report in the desk drawer when Stacy appeared from her office.

"Was someone just here?" Stacy asked, "I thought I heard voices."

"Just someone looking for a different office." Maddy lied.

"Oh ok." Maddy seemed nervous, Stacy couldn't help but notice this. "Are you ok?" Maddy nodded. "Sure?" Stacy was concerned, she had grown fond of her new recruit over the past few weeks and didn't like seeing something bother her. Maddy nodded again. "OK, well I'm going to quit for today I think."

"I've just got these files to put away then I'm finished. I'll lock up the office if you'd like." Maddy offered. Stacy nodded and grabbed her handbag.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Remember, if you still feel ill, don't force yourself to come in, ok?" She smiled at Maddy.

"I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." It was Maddy's turn to shoo Stacy from the office. She watched until Stacy had left the floor and quickly put her files away and headed down to Wilson's office.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Maddy reached Wilson's office and paused outside, trying to find her words. Did she just hand him the results and let them do the talking? She was pulled from her thoughts by her father's voice.

"Hey."

"Oh hi!" She crammed the paper into her pocket, an action that didn't go unnoticed by House. "How are you?"

"Peachy. You? Stacy said you weren't well." He explained, concerned.

"I'm feeling a lot better now. Hangover without the fun. Didn't sleep well last night, that's all." She assured him. He seemed satisfied with the explanation. "So, got any interesting cases?"

"Interesting, no. Frustrating, yes. Team are so busy trying to figure out their little hierarchy, they're not focussed on the big picture." House admitted, "So much easier when I had the others." He mused, thinking back to the days of Cameron, Chase and Foreman.

"Well, five brains are better than one." Maddy countered, "Or four."

"Depends on the quality of the brains. Kutner's been disappearing all day." House moaned, "Taub mentioned he was hand delivering results. Damn him and his bedside manner."

"Anyway, I really should get going." Maddy tried to get away, "Got an appointment with Scrubs marathon." House screwed up his face at this, it was not one of his favourite shows.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. It's my bowling night with Wilson." He explained, to which Maddy laughed.

She knocked on Wilson's door, "Come in." She walked in, Wilson was stood over by his window, watching the rain outside. He turned around to face her, a nervous look on his face. "You know?" He asked quietly, she nodded. "And?" She nodded and turned away from him. He sighed, "What are you going to do?"

She spoke up, "What am _**I **_going to do?!" She walked up to him, "What are _**we**_ going to do?"

"I don't know, Maddy. I never even considered this after… you know?"

"I know. Look, I've thought about this. I know that you're with Amber, and you're happy." She sat down on the chair in front of Wilson's desk. "This is not the best situation for either of us." Wilson nodded. "I'm giving you the choice that my mother didn't give House. You can be as involved as you want or not. I'm having this baby no matter how involved you want to be. I'll keep your part to myself if you want or we can do this together. Well not as a couple together, but with you being an active father." She looked up at him.

"I love Amber."

"I never said you didn't. I know that, that's why I'm willing to do this on my own, she need never know."

"I-I need to think about this." He sat down in the chair opposite Maddy.

"I know."

"All my years, I've always wanted to be a father, but in my three marriages it never happened, I was beginning to think that I couldn't. Now one night," he smiled to himself, "and it happens."

"Are you saying you don't think it's your baby?" Maddy asked quietly, misunderstanding.

"No, no!" He reassured her, "I was just thinking out loud." He was smiling, Maddy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Even if you're not totally involved, you'll still see him or her. You are their grandfather's best friend. It's your choice."

And with that she walked out leaving Wilson to his decision. She walked slowly to her car, and just sat while she waited for the day's news to sink in. She drove home, went in and had a relaxing bath, changed into pyjamas and made a hot chocolate, settling in front of an old movie on TV. She was dozing off when the doorbell woke her up. Yawning, she opened the door. Wilson stood there, seeing her ready for bed and tired, he glanced at his watch, it was only 8pm. "Hi, I didn't wake you did I? I can go if you want." He turned to leave.

"No, no. Come in." She opened the door wider and let him in. "What can I do for you?"

"I thought we should finish our conversation from today." He followed Maddy to the sofa and sat beside her. She looked at him expectantly. "I want to stay with Amber, but if I tell her I'll lose her. I don't know what to do."

"I'd say you're putting Amber first." She smiled slightly, "you're not going to be a father to this baby are you?" She looked over at him, he stared out of the window.

"I can't." He whispered, "But I'll help out whichever way I can." He turned to face her. "I'm sorry."

"I know." She stood up and walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. "Looks like I'm doing this on my own then." She smiled, "If my mom could do it, so can I." She was scared as hell.

"I assume House doesn't know." Maddy shook her head, "When are you planning on telling him?" She shrugged her shoulders. "He'll have to know."

"I know, I'll tell him when I'm ready ok? It's my problem to sort out." Maddy could feel her patience wear thin. "Shouldn't you be out with him just now?"

"Told him I had a migraine." Wilson explained.

"And Amber?"

"She's out." He answered. "House will want to know, who the father is."

"Well I'll tell him that he's with someone else and that it's not important." Wilson looked hurt by this, "It's the truth isn't it?"

"I guess, but you're not alone, ok?"

"Yeah." She said flatly, it was hardly as if she could rely on Wilson without arousing people's suspicions. "You should go. Why don't you go bowling after all, it's not too late."

"Maddy.I-" He put her hand on her shoulder, she pulled away from him.

"Just go."

"We're still going to see each other, at the hospital, socially. Don't let it be like this." He pleaded. "Someone will notice and put it all together. You know House."

"That's all you are worried about, isn't it?"

"No, of course not. I just don't want us to be like this." He answered, "Please."

"How should we be?" She countered, knowing that it was nearly impossible to act normal given the situation. Wilson didn't have an answer for that.

"I'll go." With that, he walked out, leaving Maddy to contemplate the future.


	12. Chapter 12

12

(A Week Later)

Wilson drove his car into the hospital car park, Maddy noticed this as she was parking. She noticed him waiting back in his car, and hurried into the hospital, hoping to go unnoticed. She walked into the office, Stacy was already there.

"Hi, I've left a coffee for you. Shouldn't be too hot."

"Thanks." Maddy smiled and sipped her coffee.

"So, how are you enjoying yourself, working here?" Stacy asked, sitting on the couch.

"I'm having a blast!" She smiled, "I'm really enjoying it. Thank you for giving me a chance, I know you didn't have to, I'm hardly the most qualified."

"You know? Qualifications aren't everything,this way you're like a blank canvas. I'll show you how I like things done." Stacy explained. "And, I'm glad I hired you."

"Oh, are you free this afternoon for a chat about some stuff, something's came up." Maddy asked, knowing that she's have to tell Stacy the news sooner or later.

"Is everything ok?" Stacy was worried, she didn't want to lose a good assistant.

Maddy nodded, "Oh I have an appointment at 11am, just follow up from last week, shouldn't take too long." She had called one of the doctors on Kutners list. Stacy nodded that the appointment wouldn't cause a problem to the days schedule. Maddy sat at her desk, watching the clock, she was nervous about the appointment, the news had begun to sink in. She waited til 1050 then headed to the third floor, looking for Dr Watts office. She gave her name to the receptionist and waited outside the office.

The door to the office opened, and an older white haired doctor came out, "Maddy Brandt?" He read from his file, "Come on in." He smiled at her, opening the door for her. "So, I see you had your pregnancy confirmed at the clinic last week." She nodded, "OK, well hop up on the table and we'll see how things are." They talked through the basic questions, listened to the heartbeat and worked out a due date and care plan. "OK, well I'll see you on the 16th and we'll have that ultrasound ok? Any questions in between, just arrange another appointment." Maddy thanked him and headed back to the office.

"Everything ok?" Stacy asked, turning from her filing.

"Yeah." Maddy smiled at her, happy that everything seemed fine. "Can we have that chat?"

"Sure," and Stacy led her into the office, "so, what's up?" She asked after they had sat down.

"Umm, ok. I'm, uh, pregnant." She started. Stacy tried to hide her shock. "7 weeks." She looked up at Stacy. She was speechless.

"Congratulations I guess." She smiled, "How's Greg handling the thought of being a grandfather?"

"I've kinda not told him," Maddy visibly squirmed, "I don't know how. I've only known him a few months, and he's been great, really. Supportive but not too parental. But, I don't know how he'll take this."

"Want me to talk to him?" Stacy offered, she knew House a lot better than Maddy. Maddy thought about it and gave a nod. "So, how's your boyfriend taking it?" Stacy hadn't realised that Maddy was seeing someone.

Maddy gave a sigh, "There's no boyfriend. The father is with someone else and can't be a father to the baby." She explained, "It was a stupid, god so stupid, drunken mistake. I normally wouldn't do anything remotely like this." Stacy nodded sympathetically, Maddy didn't seem like the type to cheat.

"Well, I think you're being very brave. The father won't support you at all?"

"It's complicated. I know he would if he could though. I'll be fine, the hospital has excellent day care, if you'd be willing to keep me on here, afterwards."

"Of course I will, things are working out really well with us. We're a good team." She smiled, reassuringly. "Maddy, if you don't want to tell me, it's fine, I understand, I promise I won't tell, who's the father?"

She shook her head, "It's, you won't believe me, and you've got to swear you won't tell anyone that you know, especially not House." Stacy nodded enthusiastically, "I need to tell someone." She looked down. Stacy strained to hear, "Wilson."

"James Wilson?! Head of oncology Wilson?" She was shocked, Maddy just nodded, and looked up at Stacy, tears threatened. "House's best friend, oh boy."

"You're telling me."

"And you're ok with being a single mom? When you probably see him here everyday."

"The way I see it, he'll be the one missing out. I'll have the time and special moments with them. I'll be able to say 'yeah, that's my kid.'. All he can do is watch, not admit any of that."

Stacy smiled, "That's a good way to look at it. Positive attitude will go a long way. Any thing I can do to help, just ask." And she meant it, she had always wanted kids and it hadn't happened. "I'll go and see House for you. You're sure you want me to tell him?" Maddy nodded. "Be prepared for his storming the office later." Stacy warned, Maddy just smiled, 'thanks' she mouthed.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Stacy walked down to House's office, wondering why had offered to talk to him. She bumped into Wilson in the corridor.

"Stacy! Hi." He greeted her, "How are things?"

She looked at him, in disbelief, then remembered her promise to Maddy to keep the secret. "Fine." She faked a smile at him, "I need to see Greg, excuse me." And she walked on, leaving Wilson confused, wondering if he had upset her. There was no way that she knew about him and Maddy,was there? He resolved to go and see Maddy, just to double check, was this paranoia what he had to look forward to?

Stacy knocked on House's door, and went in. He turned in his chair to see who had come in. He tried to hide a smile when he seen Stacy, but grew concerned when he seen her serious expression. "What's wrong?" He asked, picking up his oversized tennis ball.

"We need to talk." He nodded and opened his door to his balcony. Stacy glanced at Wilson's office, ensuring he wouldn't join the conversation. "It's about your daughter." He looked at Stacy confused, he was sure that things had been going well upstairs.

"She's not my responsibility. She's an adult."

"For God sakes Greg, would you stop looking for an escape?! You don't even know what I'm going to say." Maybe this wouldn't be easy. "She's pregnant." She blurted out.

"Well, she kept that quiet." He muttered, slightly hurt that Stacy knew before him, perhaps him and Maddy didn't get on as well as he thought. She obviously been hiding a relationship from him.

"And on her own." Stacy explained, reading House's thoughts.

"Well that just defies biology. Why are you telling me this?"

"She didn't know how. Didn't want you to be disappointed with her I think." Stacy explained, putting her hand on House's shoulder. "You should talk to her. She's feeling a bit silly getting caught from a drunken mistake." House sighed, he'd had many drunken mistakes himself at her age.

"So, no father on the scene or is she just not letting him know like her mother?" He obviously still harboured resentment towards Jane for making him miss out on Maddy's childhood, and didn't want to see someone else suffering the same.

"He doesn't want to be involved." She subconsciously glanced at Wilson's office, an action House noted.

"You know who it is?" Stacy paused, before nodding slightly. "And you're not telling me because I know him." She looked up at him. "Who is it Stacy?"

"No, Greg, I promised Maddy I wouldn't." But he was striding back into his office.

"Wilson." One look at Stacy told him that he was right. Things all added up, the sock in the bedroom, Wilson running straight up to Maddy that day, Wilson bailing on the bowling night. "That bastard!" He spat, hobbling quickly out of his office towards the elevator and up to Maddy. He stormed into the office. "You slept with Wilson!" the colour drained from her face, Stacy hurried in behind House.

"He worked it out! I didn't tell him." She defended herself. She closed the office door behind her so that the conversation would hopefully not go any further.

"It's ok. It was bound to come out." Maddy assured her, "You already guessed something happened when you were away?" House nodded. "Before you get all protective caveman, you should know I'm fine with him not being involved, ok? I can do this."

"You shouldn't have to." He seemed to be calming down, "It's his responsibility too."

"I know. But he's with Amber and he's happy. Please, don't say anything to spoil that." House nodded, "he was given the option and chose Amber. It was me who suggested he not be involved if he didn't want to be."

"I'm still going to tell him that I am _**not**_ happy with him impregnating my daughter." Maddy sighed and rolled her eyes, "But if you're ok with it, then I am too." He sighed, slightly in defeat, "It won't go any further." He sat down on Maddy's desk. "You sure you're ok with this?" She nodded. "So, 7 weeks?" he asked, Maddy could swear he was smiling.

"Yeah, Dr Watts says everything's fine so far." She smiled at him, her hand resting on her stomach.

Stacy breathed a sigh of relief that House had calmed down and accepted the situation, although she knew that Wilson would be in for a rough ride. "Well, I need a coffee." She announced, "Greg? Maddy?" House nodded, popping two vicodin, Maddy shook her head.

And they left to go down to the cafeteria.

They settled in a table in the corner. "Are you really ok with it?" House opened his mouth to answer, "Remember it's me you're talking to." Stacy smiled at him.

"I don't have a choice." He stared at his coffee cup. "I'm barely coming to terms with being a father, now a grandfather." He rubbed his eyes. "I should be beating Wilson up shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, Greg, that's the way to solve this." Stacy answered sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "You're angry, that's the normal fatherly response, especially with it being Wilson's baby."

"Foetus." He corrected her, sipping his coffee. "I should be on the phone to Amber right now telling her what a cheat her boyfriend is." He eyed his cell phone, Stacy picked it up and put it in her pocket. "I haven't even told my parents about Maddy."

"But you won't tell Amber because you told Maddy you weren't going to spoil things for Wilson and Amber. And Maddy is actually coping fine, she sees it as Wilson's loss." House looked up at Stacy. "I think she's right." She smiled at him. "By all means, tell Wilson how mad you are, but leave it at that. He'll be tortured enough by not being able to tell anyone that that baby, when it's here, is his. And it's him who will have to keep the secret from Amber everyday." Stacy reasoned, House thought for a moment, and nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

14

House marched towards Wilson's office and went in without knocking.

"House! What-" Wilson looked up from his file, a surprised look on his face.

"Shut up!" House snarled at him. Wilson frowned at his friend, surely Maddy hadn't told him, she had said she would keep his role to herself. "How could you?"

"I-I"

"You slept with my daughter. You got her pregnant." Wilson stared at his desk, couldn't meet House's eyes. "And you're leaving her to just deal with it."

"Oh God. She told you?!" Wilson was angry.

"No she didn't. I put it all together.You lied to me." House's tone was dangerous and low.

"Who knows?" Wilson was trying to figure out if there was a danger Amber could know.

"Just me and Stacy. So your dirty little secret is safe." House spat. Wilson breathed a sigh of relief.

"Look, House, I." He started, "I'm sorry."

"I won't tell, but only because Maddy has asked me not to. I'm not doing this for you." House explained, "God knows why, but she is quite happy to let you off the hook."

"I'm not just leaving her to deal with it. I've told her that I'll help out, but Amber can never know that I'm the baby's father. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and if she knew, it'd be over. Please House, I'm asking you as your friend, don't tell her."

House thought it over and nodded and walked back into his own office that he left.

Wilson sat, mulling over the conversation, eventually going up to Maddy's office. He walked in, she looked up from her computer screen. "can we talk?"

"I've got nothing to say, unless you've decided to tell Amber, nothing's changed." She went back to reading over the document she had open on the screen.

"Would've been nice to know that House and Stacy both knew. I've just had a very angry confrontation with House."

Maddy sighed, "what did he say?"

"He won't tell Amber. You asked him not to." Wilson explained, Maddy nodded.

"Like I said, I don't want to break you guys up. I'm dealing with it. Ok, I didn't plan on House or Stacy knowing but it doesn't change the big picture as far as I'm concerned." Stacy at this point walked out of her office.

"Everything ok?" She asked Maddy more than Wilson. Maddy nodded, Wilson just sighed. "I'm just in here if you need me Mad, ok?"

"Oh for God's sakes!" Wilson exclaimed, "What do you think I'm going to do to her?!"

"I just don't think getting stressed would be a good idea for her."

"It's fine, Stacy. Thanks." And she went back into her office. "I'm not talking to you until you calm down." Maddy said dismissively to Wilson. He just looked at her, shocked.

"Ok, I'm calm." He said quietly. "So now what?"

"We're friends. I'm pregnant, end of."

"That's it." Wilson asked. "We just act normal?"

"I will, if you will." She smiled at him. "25th January by the way." She added, Wilson looked up at her, puzzled. "That's when you can meet him or her."

"You know?"

She nodded, "Saw Dr Watts this morning. Everything's fine." Wilson smiled back at her. Despite the situation, he had to admit, he was excited. "I'll keep you posted on anything." She assured him, "I'm sorry I went off at you last week, I was just panicking and took it out on you."

"It's ok, I just wish that there was more I could do."

"You could tell her," Maddy suggested, "Maybe she would understand it was a one night drunk thing and forgive you. I mean, if she really loves you..." she trailed off.

Wilson laughed, "You don't know Amber, she isn't exactly forgiving, believe me. It's better this way."

"OK, well, I've got to finish checking this document before it goes to court. I'll see you later, Wilson."

"Yeah, I have clinic in a few minutes. Thanks for convincing House not to tell Amber."

"No problem, everything's going to be fine." She went back to her computer, Stacy reappeared.

"Wilson away?" She asked, Maddy nodded. "You guys ok?"

"Yeah. He's fine. Hopefully House will calm down and those two will be ok, I really don't want them to fall out over this. I know it's a fairly big deal, but if I'm ok with it,I don't see why House can't be."

"He's got 25 years of over protective father to catch up on." Stacy laughed, "they'll be fine. Why don't you go once you've printed that off? Been a long day for you."

"If you're sure, my head is actually pounding." She rubbed her eyes, and stretched. "straight to bed for me tonight." She glanced at the computer, and hit print.

"Off you go." Stacy said, picking Maddy's bag up and handing it to her. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

15

(5 weeks later)

The past five weeks had passed with little excitement. House and Wilson's relationship had been strained for a week or so, but had soon gone back to the way it had been. House wandered into Maddy's office.

"Hey, just thought I'd stop by and see how you were." He said, watching her eat a bacon sandwich, jealously. "Is that a suitable breakfast?"

"It's fine. Stops me feeling nauseous. So who are you hiding from?" She was getting to know House quite well, "You know, Stacy will rat you out when she comes in." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Me, hide?" She nodded at him, sipping her water. "Charming, I come up to see how you are and this is the thanks I get." At this, Stacy walked in. House waved at her.

"Morning, Greg, Cuddy's looking for you. Something about med students you were supposed to be lecturing about diagnostics."

"Knew it." Maddy laughed.

"Well, I better go and find Cuddy." He mumbled. "Come find me at lunch." He said, walking out.

Stacy smiled at her, "I'm in court all morning, just came back to collect the papers."

Maddy wandered towards House's office, and went in. Thirteen was sitting at the desk, Kutner was flicking through a journal in the chair in the corner, Foreman was in the next room making a coffee. "Still lecturing?"

"Yeah." Kutner answered, looking up, "Hey, was it important?" He glanced at the paper in her hand.

"He wanted me to find him for lunch." She nodded to the picture, Kutner knew what she was talking about but it generally wasn't common knowledge.

"Oh, right. Try the lecture hall on 2nd floor." He suggested. 'everything ok?' he mouthed to her. She nodded.

"Cool, thanks. If he comes back, tell him I'm looking for him?" Kutner nodded at her, she left and walked up to the lecture hall. She heard his frustrated questions to the students from halfway down the hall. Yep, he needed rescued. She walked in quickly, "Dr House!" He turned around, concerned when he heard her voice, she smiled at him, "You're needed urgently for a consult." He turned back to his class.

"It's hard being in demand. Let's break for lunch." And he hobbled out. "So?"

"You asked me to find you."

"You know what I'm talking about." He held his hand out, screwing his eyes up as he tried to figure what way up the picture should be.

"I didn't think you'd remember," Maddy opened the door to the cafeteria, "I told you last month."

"You thought I'd forget." He cast his eyes down.

"House, you just refer to it as 'the foetus', and that's usually accompanied by the theme tune to The Omen." Maddy answered, putting sandwiches on her tray for lunch. "It's ok, I get that you're not into the whole baby thing."

They sat down, "I just don't quite know how to react I guess, I've never had to deal with things like babies before. Look at your mom." Maddy nodded, her mother's actions had hurt him. "You know, I think it looks like Wilson." He was still frowning, he gave the picture back to Maddy. "You going to show him?" Maddy shrugged, "I'm sure he'd like to see." Maddy just nodded. "Something happened?"

"I think he forgot." She answered, "I know his involvement is limited and he can't do all the stuff a dad would do, but I thought he'd at least take some sort of interest."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"No, it's ok. If I see him, I'll show him the picture. You know, this is harder than I thought." She sighed, "I thought I'd be fine with him, but it hurts when he ignores this." She started to pick at her sandwich, "It's my own fault."

"Want me to beat him up?" House asked, with a slight smile. She laughed and shook her head. "He probably doesn't know how you feel. Have you spoken to him?" She shook her head. "Maybe you should."

"And say what? I've changed my mind, I want you to be involved."

"Might not be the worst thing."

"Yeah, it would.I can't change this now."

"Just remember, you have Stacy and me, ok?" House reassured her, "so what are your plans for the weekend?"

"I have an appointment with a couple of tins of paint." House looked at her, puzzled. "Making a start on the spare room/nursery." Maddy had moved to a new apartment, the old one had too many memories, she figured she would make a fresh start.

"Should you be doing that?"

"Who else is gonna do it? You're hardly fit for going up a ladder." She laughed, imagining the scene. "I'll be fine."

"Well, I should really get back to my students. Think about what I said."

She nodded and he left.

She was sitting in her office later that day when Wilson appeared in the doorway.

"Hi." She greeted him, "what can I do for you?"

"I think you know."

"House spoke to you?"

He nodded, "I've been tied up with patients all morning or else I'd have found you sooner." He explained, "I didn't forget." He took the paper she offered and sat on the couch. "Oh my God." He whispered, running his finger over the photo. "Our baby." He sniffed, his voice cracking with emotion. "Everything's ok?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the picture.

"Yeah." Maddy smiled, relieved that he hadn't forgotten. She moved to sit beside him on the couch. He placed his hand on her stomach.

"This is real." He whispered, smiling. "So, what time do you want me on Saturday? And do I need to bring anything?"

"Huh?"

"I believe we are painting a nursery." He said, Maddy nodded. "I'll tell Amber to have a girl's day with her sister." He reasoned, "I don't want you doing too much, ok?"

"Do I have to look forward to 6 months of over protectiveness from you and House?!" She laughed in frustration. "I'm fine."

"And we just want you both to stay that way." Wilson assured her.


	16. Chapter 16

16

(5 months later)

Maddy sighed as she swung her legs out of the bed and struggled to get out of bed. She glanced outside, noting the snow, making a mental note that if she ever had another baby,she would make it so that she wouldn't be 8 months gone at Christmas, with the crowded shops and bad weather. She dressed and slowly walked to the front door, thanking the heavens that tomorrow was her last day before she finished up. She reached the steps, and glanced down at the snow. Gingerly, she took a step, holding onto the bannister. On her third step, she hit a piece of ice and slipped, hitting her lower back on the corner of the step below.

"God!" She cried,more in fright than pain, her back was already sore, this was all she needed. Her neighbour from upstairs had seen what happened and rushed down to help her up. After assuring him that she was fine, she drove into work, reasoning that if the pain got any worse, she would go and get someone to look at her. Wilson wouldn't be in as he was away for the holidays with Amber at her parents place, about a two hour drive away, the legal department, was slowing down for the holiday break so all in all it looked like a quiet day. She walked into the office, Stacy was already there chatting to House. Those two had been getting closer over the past few months and Maddy wouldn't have been surprised if they got back together.

"Morning!" Stacy greeted her cheerfully, House waved at her. "Just think, one more day of work then you'll be a lady of leisure."

"Yeah," Maddy laughed, rubbing her back. House looked at her concerned, "I'm fine, just a bit sore."

"Call me if it gets worse." She nodded at him, "Well, I have to get to my patient, see if the steroids have made any difference. Later." And he hobbled away.

"How bad is it?" Stacy asked, Maddy looked as if she was in pain. "Should I call House?" it was nearing 5pm.

Maddy took a deep breath and shook her head, "I slipped on a patch of ice this morning, took a bit of a knock, I'll be fine. I'll take some paracetamol."

"Why didn't you say so earlier? We need to get you looked at, I'm calling Greg." Maddy stood up, with the intention of getting some pain killers when a strong pain grabbed her stomach. She clung on to the side of her desk, terrified. "Maddy?" Stacy was at her side.

"I'm scared, Stacy,it's too soon." She gasped as another sharp pain gripped her. She looked down at the floor, where a wet patch had appeared. The colour drained from her face, Stacy guided her to the couch.

"We need to get you to maternity." Stacy was on her phone.

"Call House." Maddy whispered breathlessly, "I want him here." Another pain, this time stronger.

"House? Need you up here,now! The baby."

House had hung up immediately and appeared a few minutes later, with Cuddy in tow, after meeting her in the corridor. "What happened?" He threw down his cane and ran as best he could over to his daughter, who was lying on the couch, obviously in pain.

"Her waters broke, She wanted you, can't get through to maternity." Stacy explained.

"Maddy? I need to examine you." It was House, Maddy shook her head, she certainly didn't want her father examining her.

"I'll do it." Cuddy stepped in, and looked. House knelt as best he could beside Maddy whispering reassuring things. "Stacy?" Cuddy called, "I need you to go to maternity and ask for a home birth kit." Stacy nodded and left. "This is it, Maddy, ok?"

Maddy looked up at House, scared, "Too soon."

"I know," he sighed, "but babies are born early everyday and they're fine, this one will be too." He shot Cuddy a worried look.

"Crowning." Cuddy explained, "Maddy? I need you to push, ok?" Maddy gripped House's hand and pushed. "Ok, that's great, next contraction, I want you to do the same,ok?"

"I can't." She replied breathlessly, "It hurts, House."

"I know, honey, I know. You're doing great." He looked at Cuddy, Stacy came running in with the kit. "Won't be too long now." He was amazed at how fast the labour was progressing, then remembered Maddy's comment about her back and reasoned that maybe she had been in labour for a while without realising. He cursed himself for not realising this morning.

"It's happening again." She gasped, and pushed again. Cuddy grinned at her, a baby's cry filled the room.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl." She held the baby up for Maddy to see. "Does Grandpa want to cut the cord?" House smiled, tears in his eyes, and cut the cord. Cuddy wrapped up the baby in the blanket from the kit and handed her to House, who gave her to an exhausted Maddy. She held her for a moment, smiling weakly at her.

"Hi Hannah." She whispered to the baby who had calmed and just stared at her mother.

"She's beautiful." Stacy said quietly, patting House on the shoulder.

Maddy's eyes fluttered, "Maddy?" House stared at her, he grabbed the blood pressure cuff from the bag beside Cuddy. He placed it on her arm, "Cuddy." She looked up, "Pressure's crashing, she must be bleeding. Maddy, why don't we let Stacy hold the baby,ok?" She didn't put up a fight.

"Hurts again." She gasped.

"It's ok, just the placenta. It's normal." Cuddy tried to assure her, but at the same time, she looked at House letting him know something was wrong.

"Need to push." She muttered,closing her eyes and trying.

"Oh my god." Cuddy whispered, "Twins. Crowning again. Keep pushing." But Maddy was drifting in and out of consciousness. "House, I need you to help, bear down on the uterus for me." He did as Cuddy asked, and soon the baby was out. This time there was no cry. "It's a boy."

"Why isn't he crying?" Maddy whispered, shifting to see. That was when House noticed the large bruise on her back from the fall, he touched it lightly and she gasped in pain.

"Found the bleed, it looks like the kidney." He could see the swelling. He looked up at Cuddy, trying to read her expression, but she turned her back as she tried to help House's grandson to breathe. The baby let out a quiet cry.

"He's ok?" Maddy asked, weakly, "His name's Jamie." She whispered to House, "Call Wilson. Let him know." With this she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Page Chase. Tell him we have a suspected ruptured kidney, cross match 2 units." He panicked, Stacy grabbed the phone and did as he asked. House walked over to Cuddy, "How is he?" He looked worriedly at the tiny baby, Cuddy had now wrapped in a blanket.

"Breathing, but he's not holding it. We need to get him to NICU."

"You and Stacy take the babies to the NICU, I'll wait with Maddy." Just at that Chase ran in, House filled him in on the situation. "Please, save her."

"We will." Chase assured him as they put her on the gurney and rushed to the nearest operating room.


	17. Chapter 17

17

House stood in the observation room, watching as Chase attempted to save his daughter. He watched as Chase worked, then gave House a thumbs up after an hour. House breathed a sigh of relief. He was shaken from his thoughts by Cuddy talking to him.

"How is she?"

"I think she's ok. Chase is just closing." He didn't turn his attention away from the window.

"Baby Hannah is fine and in the main nursery." She paused, "Jamie, isn't doing quite so well." House turned around, she could see the worry in his eyes, he appeared to have aged over the past hour. "He's on 100 oxygen and not breathing well on his own. They're tube feeding him in NICU,but hopefully in a day or so, he'll be breathing on his own."

"How could the scans miss a baby?" He asked.

"Ultrasounds are a 2-D representation of a 3D situation, it happens." She walked up and stood beside him, looking at the OR where nurses was wheeling Maddy out and into recovery.

"I need to go and see Chase." He said, just as the door opened and Chase came in.

"Surgery went well, we repaired a tear to the kidney, transfused 4 units. She's in recovery, she should be fine." He explained, "Congratulations by the way." He patted House's shoulder.

"Thanks Chase." House answered gratefully, "Can I see her?"

"In a little while." And Chase left again, heading straight for the ER to fill Cameron in on House's situation.

"I'm going to wait in my office." House said and left the room, leaving Cuddy to chase after him.

"Don't you want to see your grand children?!" House turned, and just looked at the floor. "You can't blame them for Maddy's condition." House sighed, looking up at Cuddy, he had tears in his eyes again. " Hannah is due for a feed, I could bring her to your office, if you want." She offered, hoping that she could persuade him to bond with the baby. House simply nodded and continued on his way to his office, to try and call Wilson.

He had tried to call Wilson's mobile at least five times, deciding not to leave a voice mail, when Cuddy appeared at his office with Hannah in her crib.

"Here she is." Cuddy smiled, lifting the baby out. House moved awkwardly over to her with his cell phone in his hand, he took a photo then put the phone in his pocket and took the baby from Cuddy. He sat down in the chair in the corner of the room, and just stared at her for a moment. She was so tiny, he started to wonder what Maddy had looked like as a newborn. Hannah opened her eyes and stared at him, just taking in all his features, then opened her mouth, about to cry. "Here." Cuddy handed House the bottle and watched as Hannah hungrily drank the contents. "I'll leave you to it." And she walked out again, bumping into Stacy in the corridor.

"How is he?" She asked, pointing towards the office.

"See for yourself." Stacy looked through the window, seeing House contentedly feeding his granddaughter and chatting away to her. "They'll be fine."

House finished feeding and burped Hannah and placed her back in her crib, watching her sleeping for a while. He pulled out his phone and typed a message to Wilson.

'Meet Hannah Brandt. Born at 605pm. Little brother Jamie in NICU, mom stable after surgery.' He attached the photo he had taken earlier and sent it.

(At Amber's parents)

"You have five missed calls from House." Amber noted, throwing Wilson's cell phone to him. "Can't he leave you alone for a day?!"

"It's probably something stupid." Wilson laughed, not considering what had happened. He was about to switch off his phone when House's text message arrived. Wilson opened it, seeing Hannah's picture, he sat down on the bed, open mouthed. He scrolled down and read what House had written.

"Stable? NICU? God." He whispered to himself.

"What?" Amber frowned at him, he had a worried expression on his face.

"Umm, it's Maddy. She's had," he took a deep breath, "twins. A girl and boy. Her son's in NICU. And she's stable after surgery."

"So, she's fine." Amber dismissed Wilson's worry. "Let's get ready for dinner. Didn't expect House to be the type to play proud grandfather." She indicated Wilson's phone, then thought for a moment. "I thought she wasn't due til next month."

"She wasn't." Wilson looked back at the picture on his phone, trying hard to suppress his joy.

"There's more to this." Amber stared at Wilson, as he looked at his daughter's photo. "Why would House call you five times just to tell you this, when he knows you're up here?" Wilson was still staring at the phone. She suddenly realised that his expression was one she had seen countless times during her maternity rotations. "They're yours." Wilson had always planned on lying to Amber if she ever asked, dismiss her question as a crazy notion, but now with the evidence in front of him, he found he couldn't. All he could do was nod. "You've been having an affair."

"No, it was one night." He said quietly looking up at her.

"You've lied to me."

"I didn't want to lose you."

"You have." She picked up his holdall and started throwing his clothes into it.

"Amber, please." He pleaded, grabbing her arms. "I'm sorry."

She wrestled free and continued throwing his clothes in the bag. "You know the crazy thing? I could've forgiven you the one night. But this! This has been the biggest thing in your life so far and you couldn't share it with me. You kept this from me, when we could've did it together."

"We still can." Wilson whispered.

"No, we can't. I can never trust you again." She handed the holdall and car keys to him. "You should go, they need you." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry." He walked out the door, to start the two hour drive down to PPTH.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Wilson drove as carefully as he could back towards the hospital, the weather was still bad, but he was eager to go and see his children. He pulled into the car park and ran into the hospital, he wasn't sure where he should go first. Recovery to see Maddy, the nursery to see his daughter or the NICU to see his son. He resolved instead to go to House's office, not even sure if his friend would be there. He stopped outside the office just as he heard a baby gurgling. He pushed open the door, to see House's back to him, with who he assumed to be his daughter leaning over his shoulder as he soothed her. He felt himself smile.

"So, do I get to hold my daughter?" He moved towards House, reaching out and touching his daughter's hand.

House turned around in his seat, "You're going public?" he asked.

"How could I not?" Wilson smiled, his eyes not moving from the baby.

"Amber?"

"She guessed when she saw the text, I couldn't deny it." Wilson explained as House handed him the baby. "How's Maddy?"

"In recovery, still asleep." House answered, "I've asked them to page me when she wakes up."

"Jamie?"

"He's not breathing on his own." Wilson sat down with Hannah. "He's on 100 oxygen, but they're hopeful that he'll be ok. He's on steroids for his lungs and being tube fed." Wilson could feel his eyes well up, with happiness that he was holding his daughter, and with worry for his seriously ill baby son.

"What happened House? What went wrong? Why did Maddy need surgery?"

"She slipped on ice this morning, hit her back on a step." Stacy had filled House in on the situation, while she was in surgery, "by the sounds of it, she was already in early labour but didn't know." Wilson looked at him, puzzled, "Her back was sore, but she just thought it was normal. The fall caused a tear in her left kidney."

"So she went into labour at her apartment?"

House shook his head, "She made it in here, carried on work as normal."

"You let her?!"

"She didn't tell Stacy about the fall until just before her water broke. It all happened so quick. Cuddy had to deliver the babies in the office."

"She went into labour in a hospital, yet gave birth, with no medication, in a legal office?!" Wilson was incredulous.

"I came as soon as Stacy called me, by then, Hannah was on her way, the kidney problem didn't manifest until just before Jamie was born. He wasn't breathing, but Cuddy got him to breathe and we got him to NICU, Chase repaired the tear. She should be fine. It's been a long day." House explained, as Cuddy walked in.

"Went to the nursery and they said you still had her," she smiled at House, glad he had appeared to be smitten with the new arrival. "Hi Wilson." She frowned turning and seeing him sitting with Hannah. "Shouldn't you be upstate with Amber?"

"Had to come and see my daughter," he paused, "and son." Cuddy looked at him in shock, " I'm their dad."

"I - congratulations, I guess."

"Thanks," he whispered, "isn't she perfect?"

"Yeah." Cuddy smiled at him. "She is."

"Thank you." Wilson said, looking up at her, "for today." He handed Hannah to Cuddy, "I should go and see my son."

House stood up, grabbing his cane, "I'll take you to him, you don't mind babysitting, do you?" Cuddy smiled and shook her head.

"How bad is he?" Wilson asked as they walked along the corridor, "have you seen him?"

"I haven't been to the NICU yet." House admitted, as they turned into the ward. "Jamie Brandt?" He asked the nurse as they walked in, and gowned up.

"Just over here." She led the to an incubator. "He's doing well."

"Thanks." Wilson answered, as they both stared at his son. "He's so tiny." Wilson put his hand through the opening and stroked his son's hand. The baby wriggled slightly, opening his eyes to look at his father. "It's gonna be ok, Jamie." Wilson whispered to him, smiling through his worry. He sat like that, until House's pager went off. "Maddy?" He asked, House nodded. "Let's go and see her. I'll get Hannah from Cuddy, I'm sure Maddy wants to see her."

House walked slowly into Maddy's room, "Hey." He said quietly, "how you feeling?"

"Sore." She tried to ease herself up the bed, "How are-" She stopped when she seen Wilson walking in with a bundle. "Wilson, what are you doing here?" She frowned at him.

"I came to see my son and daughter, and their mom of course." He smiled at her, walking over and kissing her cheek. "I thought you might like to see your daughter." He held the baby close to Maddy.

" How's Jamie? Shouldn't you be with Amber?"

"He's holding his own." House answered, unsure if Wilson would crack under the worry of his condition. "NICU took this polaroid for you." He handed Maddy a photo, tears welled in her eyes when she looked at it.

"This is the only place I should be tonight. I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"You're here now. What about Amber?"

"You don't have to worry about that ok?" He assured her, "All that matters is you and Jamie getting better."

"She found out didn't she? I'm sorry. You guys are over?" Wilson nodded.

"I think so." He sighed, just then his phone beeped, he handed Hannah to House, and looked at his phone, "Yep, we're over, wants my stuff out of her apartment by Sunday." He confirmed. "Got any plans for your sofa, House?"

"Stay with me, I have a pull-out sofa, and we could share sleepless nights." Maddy suggested, "I feel kinda responsible."

"You're sure? I don't want to put you out. I mean with the babies and everything-"

"I'm sure, they need their father around. I could use the help too. Take my keys."

"Anyway, we should let you get some rest." Wilson said, noticing that Maddy was already half asleep. "I'll take Hannah back to the nursery, and I'll be back first thing, I'll bring some clothes and things for you, ok?"

She nodded slowly as she fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Wilson returned Hannah to the nursery, only leaving after he'd been assured that there was no need for him to stay for through the night feeds. He was assured that there would be plenty of opportunity for him to be up all night over the next few weeks. He walked back towards House's office, his friend was just locking his office and leaving.

"Key to the apartment." He stated, handing Wilson the key, "so, I'm guessing that your holiday plans have changed." House observed, Wilson nodded.

"I never thought that when I woke up this morning, by tonight my relationship would be over and that I'd be a father of two."

"Any regrets?" House asked, looking at his friend, he seemed to think about it for a moment.

"I'm sorry about Amber, wish that she hadn't ended it, but I have two beautiful children. I wouldn't trade them for anything." He smiled. "Oh my God," Wilson stopped walking, "my parents. I should call them. What am I going to say?"

"I'm glad that's one phonecall I don't have to make." House smirked.

"And how exactly did your parents take the news that they have a grand daughter?" Wilson asked, knowing fine well that House hadn't let his parents know, he simply didn't know how. "I bet your mom would like to know that she is a great grandma." Wilson suggested sincerely.

"This conversation was supposed to be about _**your**_ news," House answered, avoiding his own issue with his parents, "So, Christmas dinner? I'm guessing your plans have changed."

"Yes, they have. Christmas day will probably be spent here. Tomorrow being Christmas Eve. Can't see the family being home by Christmas." Wilson looked a little sad, but House noted the use of the word 'family'. Wilson had already totally accepted the situation. "I'll probably spend part of tomorrow braving the stores, we'll need another crib, stroller, car seat,and gifts." He smiled, actually looking forward to the experience. "Plans yourself?"

"TV, maybe splash out on a festive hooker."

Wilson rolled his eyes, "I'll make dinner, we can eat here, I'm sure Maddy will be well enough to go to the cafeteria." House nodded in approval, "You wanna help me buy baby stuff tomorrow?" At this House screwed up his face, but then thought for a moment, and nodded. "I'm sure between both of us we can figure out what we need."

They reached the front door, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow," House said to Wilson, "dad." He added.

"Yeah, night Grandpa." Wilson answered, and headed for Maddy's apartment.

He got in and slouched on the sofa, not turning on the TV, but just sitting in silence, in a matter of hours his life had changed completely. He glanced at his cell phone, knowing he should call his parents, or should he call Amber? He picked up his phone and dialled Amber's number, as predicted, she didn't answer, and he could hardly blame her. He dialled his parent's home, it was only 1030, so he figured his mom would still be awake. He picked up his cell and called. She was shocked, and surprised, disappointed in Wilson for his actions, but glad that he had decided to do the right thing in the end. She would visit after the fuss of the holidays, but in the meantime, Wilson would send regular photos and update her on Jamie's status. After she hung up,Wilson decided to wander around Maddy's apartment to familiarise himself with where everything was, he packed a bag with some pajamas, clothes and toiletries for her, and some baby clothes that were there. He set up the sofa and fell into a restless sleep.

He awoke early the next day and headed straight for the hospital, planning to see Maddy, Hannah and Jamie before going shopping. He walked into Maddy's room, to see Kutner chatting to her, with Hannah in the crib beside her bed.

"Hey, how are we today?" He asked smiling, walking straight over to Hannah's crib, sitting down once he seen that she was sleeping peacefully.

"Better, Kutner's just been saving me from death by boredom." She commented, indicating the tiny Connect 4 set they were playing with.

"I had my appendix out 2 years ago and know how boring sitting in a hospital bed can be." He explained, "Watch yourself, she's a Connect 4 hustler." He added, deadly serious. "Anyway, I should go, congratulations again."

"Thanks." Wilson answered, smiling at him.

"Thanks for dropping by, I appreciate it."

"No problem, I'll maybe drop back later, rematch." And he left.

"Brought your bag. Any news on Jamie? I came straight here."

"The pediatrician was by. Dr Michaels." Wilson nodded, he recognised the name, "They said that he needs an operation, he has a hernia, and that's partly why his breathing's poor." She looked up at Wilson worried, "but he's so small, how will he survive an operation?"

"He must be strong enough or they wouldn't suggest it." He tried to reassure her, " He should've waited until I was here before discussing this. When do they want to do it?"

"Later today. Must be bad if they want to do it so quick."

"Don't think like that." He rubbed her shoulder, "they probably have a slot free and want to get his breathing improved ASAP, he'll get home sooner." Hannah woke up and started to fuss, Wilson picked her up, "Hi Hannah." He whispered, "breakfast?" He asked Maddy who nodded.

"Nurse was just bringing a bottle for her." She explained, "I'll see if I can find her." She struggled out of bed.

"No IV?" He hadn't even noticed.

"Nope, if I'm good I can maybe go home soon." She explained, happy. "Maybe tomorrow, Hannah's doing good too, all we need now is Jamie to be alright." The nurse walked into the room, seen Maddy standing and frowned.

"Rest, then maybe you can get home." Maddy rolled her eyes, and eased herself back into the bed. "Dr Michaels is on his way up." She handed Maddy the bottle and left.

"You wanna feed her?" She asked Wilson. He looked unsure, "Hey, I'm gonna have plenty more bottles to play catch up with." Wilson smiled, taking the bottle and started to feed Hannah just as Dr Michaels walked in.

"Morning." He greeted them, "Ah, Dad, good to see you. I assume you've been filled in." Wilson nodded, "Now, good news, Jamie's breathing is a lot better than yesterday, not perfect but better. I'm hopeful that we can repair the hernia with not too much trouble, and I'm optimistic, that he should be breathing almost normal after."

"He'll be ok?" Maddy asked. "He'll be able to come home?"

"If all goes well, I see no reason why you can't all be at home tomorrow evening, Christmas evening at home." He smiled at her.

"When do you plan to operate?" Wilson asked, looking up at the doctor.

"This morning, OR booked for 10, if you sign the consent form." He handed the clip board to Maddy, who looked at Wilson for advice, he just nodded, she took a deep breath and signed the form.

"Can we see him before?" He asked, looking back down at Hannah, blissfully unaware of the situation.

"Why don't you go and see him once you've finished up here? We'll take him down in a half hour. I'll see you after surgery." He walked back out.

Wilson looked up at Maddy as he started to burp Hannah, and noticed the silent tears streaming down her cheeks. He stood up and perched beside her on the bed, "It'll be ok." He said, more for his own benefit than hers. She got out of the bed and reached for her bag, grabbed her robe and put it on. "Ready?" Wilson asked, she nodded, and all three headed down to NICU to see Jamie before his operation.

They walked into NICU and straight over to the incubator where Jamie lay, his eyes open, staring at them. "Hey little guy." Maddy whispered, "It's mommy, I need you to be strong ok?" Tears prevented her from saying anything else, she stroked his cheek. At this, Wilson found it hard to keep his own emotions in check. He sniffed, bending down so that Hannah and Jamie could observe each other.

"Hey," he sniffed, "You're my little fighter, and Hannah here can't wait to meet you properly, so you hurry up back to us." He stroked, Jamie's tiny hand, then stood up straight, and put his arm around Maddy's shoulder until the nurse came and took Jamie away for surgery.


	20. Chapter 20

20

House arrived at his office a little after 10, seeing he had no new cases, he decided to go and see Maddy. He hobbled into the room, and seeing it empty, thought that she was maybe at NICU. He went along to NICU and seen Jamie's incubator empty. He felt his whole spirit fall, his throat dry up, he went up to the nurse on duty.

"What happened to Jamie Brandt?" He asked, panicking.

"He's in surgery. Hernia." She looked up at him from her file. House didn't respond, just hobbled back out, heading for the waiting area. He got there and seen Wilson pacing with Hannah at his shoulder, Maddy sitting with her head in her hands, sniffing.

"I just found out." He explained, walking over to Maddy, sitting beside her and looking up at Wilson, who stopped pacing. "Any news?"

"They just took him in ten minutes ago, surgery should only take about an hour and a half." Wilson explained, sitting down too.

House put his arm around Maddy's shoulder, and pulled her to him gently, she started to sob into his shirt. "Shh, it's ok. He'll be ok." He sat like that, while her sobs quietened, until Dr Michaels reappeared. All 3 of them looked up when he walked out, scared to ask.

"He's fine. Everything went ok. He'll be back on the NICU in a little bit. We've already seen an improvement. If he continues to improve, you can hopefully take him home tomorrow." He smiled at them. Wilson walked over to Maddy and hugged her, while trying not to wake up Hannah who slept in his arms. House walked over and shook Dr Michaels hand, thanking him.

"Well, now that we know he's ok, and coming home, we should go and buy his crib, and car seat." Wilson suggested, breaking the silence. "House?" House simply nodded, and helped Maddy to her feet. "You be ok with Hannah while we're gone? We'll try not to be too long." Wilson asked when they were back in Maddy's hospital room.

"Yeah, she's due another bottle soon, and a diaper change, and then hopefully she'll sleep. I'll go and see Jamie too. Don't worry, I have plenty to keep me occupied." She assured Wilson, "Plus Kutner said he might come by again." House raised his eyebrows at this. "He's a friend!" She answered frustratedly, seeing his expression.

"Well, just make sure you don't do too much." Wilson said, putting Hannah in her crib, and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"I won't." She rolled her eyes and picked up a magazine. "Go!" She laughed.

They both waved as they walked out.

"So," House started once they started driving, "call your mom?" Wilson nodded, telling House about the conversation. "Amber?"

"She wouldn't answer." He sighed, turning into the car park of the mall. "Not that I know what I want to say to her." They got out and headed towards the shops. "I'm really sorry I cheated and had kids with another woman, forgive me?" House smiled, imagining the response, "when, yeah, I know I shouldn't have cheated, it was stupid, and just wrong. But, I have two beautiful children from it, who mean the world to me. But I don't think I can have them and Amber."

"What about you and Maddy?" House asked, "You're living together, have kids together."

"We're not like that. We're friends. I don't think she sees me like that." Wilson picked out the new stroller, crib, car seat and a selection of soft toys and clothes. "It's all a bit of a mess." He pulled out his credit card and paid for the items. House picked out a remote control monster truck and large teddy. "You do know Jamie is a little young to appreciate the car?" Wilson raised 

his eyebrows at House, who just shrugged and paid. "OK, well let's get these seats fitted, and go build a crib."

"Love to, but I-" House started.

"But you?" Wilson asked, "You're doing this."

They headed back to Maddy's and after a few attempts had the crib built and placed in the nursery, and the soft toys put around the room and clothes put away. Wilson saved two festive outfits for the twins to come home in. They headed back to PPTH, and headed straight for Maddy's room. They could hear a baby mewing. "Sounds like Hannah's up." Wilson noted, walking in. Hannah was in her crib, Jamie was enjoying a bottle. "He's ok?"

"Yep. And hungry." Maddy smiled, "He's fine. Has the all clear to go home tomorrow, so we'll all be home tomorrow."

"That's great." Wilson said, House smiled lightly and nodded, relieved. "So, I'm making a big dinner tomorrow to celebrate." House looked up, "Of course you're invited. I'm just gonna call mom and let her know." And he disappeared out of the room.

"So," House started, "You feel up to going home?" House asked, concerned. "Just yesterday, you had surgery."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll have a doctor living with me, and one visiting regularly I hope." She looked up at House smiling. "Want to hold your grandson?" House put down his cane, and hobbled awkwardly over to take Jamie.

"You should sleep, you've had a stressful day." She nodded, and closed her eyes.

"Well, I never thought I'd see this." House turned around, Cameron was stood at the door, smiling, with Chase. "How's everyone?"

"Home tomorrow." House answered. Chase picked up the chart and flicked through it.

"Everything's looking good. Surgery was routine, she'll be fine if she rests up."

"With two babies to look after?" Cameron observed the glitch in the plan.

"I'll be there." Wilson had walked in. Cameron and Chase both frowned at him.

"It's complicated." House assured them.


	21. Chapter 21

21

(Christmas day)

Wilson woke early in anticipation of the big day ahead. He called the hospital around 9 to find out how everyone was and when he could go and pick them up. He picked up his cell phone and called Amber.

"Hello?"

Wilson was stunned, he hadn't expected her to answer his call. "Hi." He thought of what to say. "Merry Christmas."

"For some, yeah." She sighed, "What do you want?"

"I- I don't know. I wanted to know how you were."

"Well, I've just had my heart broken, so I've been better. How are the twins?"

"Coming home today. Jamie had surgery for a hernia, but they're fine." Wilson explained.

"So, you're back at your hotel? House's?"

"Maddy's actually, sleeping on her sofa."

"I see." Amber didn't sound convinced.

"No, you don't. She needs help with the babies, and I need a place to stay, nothing more. I miss _**you. **_I want _**you, **_but I have to be a father to them."

"I can't deal with this right now. Goodbye." She hung up the phone.

Wilson glanced at his watch, he still had three hours before he had to go to the hospital. He decided to prepare things for dinner, reasoning that maybe he'd be too busy later. Time seemed to fly by and in no time it was time to leave for the hospital. He packed the new stroller into the trunk of his car, grabbing a bag with Christmas outfits for the twins. He arrived at the hospital and pushed the stroller into Maddy's room where she was sitting on the bed, dressed and ready to go.

"Hey," she smiled at him, "Ready for this?"

"As I'm ever gonna be," He picked up Hannah and started to put her dress on her, while Maddy dressed Jamie in his shirt and jeans. "Oh, I've invited Stacy for dinner tonight as well as House, hope that's ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Let's go." She fastened the twins into their stroller and wheeled them out. "So, are you as scared as me?" She asked Wilson.

"We'll be fine." He assured her, as he unlocked the car and started to strap the twins in. They started the short drive back to the apartment.

"So, have you heard from Amber?"

"Called her this morning." Wilson answered, not taking his eyes off the road.

"And?"

"And nothing's changed." He parked and got out of the car, picking up Hannah, while Maddy took Jamie. "Let's get these two into their cribs." He unlocked the front door, "This is your new home guys."

"Nothings changed and?" Maddy tried to continue the conversation, once they were back in the lounge, watching TV.

"She's not changed her mind. We're still over. End of."

"You still love her?"

He sighed, "Let's not talk about this." He kept his eyes on the TV.

"Do you blame me?" She asked, looking at him.

"No." He stood up and went to the kitchen, and poured some coffee. "I don't. The break up was my own fault."

"If it wasn't for me, you guys would still be happy and together." She noted, Wilson walked back to the lounge. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You have given me so much. OK, it's not the way I planned fatherhood, but I'm happy. It's a shame that I can't have the twins and Amber, but I'm not giving them up." He smiled at her as she sat down beside her. "Don't worry about it, it's my problem, ok?" She nodded. "OK, well, I'm going to start dinner, House and Stacy will probably be here soon."

Wilson busied himself in the kitchen, while Maddy relaxed watching TV, waiting for the inevitable cries from the nursery. She was just changing the second diaper when the doorbell rung. "Hi!" Stacy greeted her with a hug. "Merry Christmas. How are you?" Maddy smiled and nodded that she was fine. House appeared at the door behind Stacy.

"Can smell dinner halfway down the street." He said, walking in. "Glad to be home?" He asked Maddy, she nodded. He frowned at her, putting his hand to her forehead, "You're a bit hot."

"I'm fine House, honestly." She answered, "Just tired." She smiled weakly, "Come on in guys, make yourselves comfortable." House and Stacy said their hellos to Wilson, while Maddy disappeared to feed Hannah. She turned around when she heard the nursery door open, Stacy stood there.

"So, how are you really?"

She sighed, putting Hannah in her crib. "I don't know, I should be happy, but I'm just so, I don't know what's wrong." She sat down on the floor, Stacy sat beside her, putting her arm around her. "It's Christmas day, and Jamie's fine, and Hannah's fine, but I don't know how to feel." She sniffed as tears spilled over. "It's stupid it's probably hormonal, just ignore me."

"It's understandable. It's your first Christmas without your mom. Your first Christmas knowing Greg is your father. It's been a hell of a tough year for you. You're entitled to feel less than totally happy." Maddy looked up at her, "Look at the past year, honestly. You lost your mom, found your dad, had trust issues with your mom because she hid the truth, got pregnant to your dad's best friend. Dealt with that largely on your own. Had a traumatic birth, surgery, sick child. Plus a new career." Stacy hugged her tighter. "You are coping amazingly well."

"Am I coping? I'm sitting on the floor in tears on Christmas day."

"You need rest. I'll tell Wilson to leave your dinner for you to have later, ok? Have you spoken to him?"

Maddy shook her head. "He's got enough to worry about with Amber. You should add breaking them up to your list."

"That was not you." Stacy assured her, she stood up and gently pulled Maddy to her feet, and guided her to the bedroom, getting concerned glances from House and Wilson. She handed Maddy pajamas that were lying on the bed, and pulled back the duvet, "Now you get in there and sleep. Don't worry about the babies, or dinner, or us." Stacy turned to leave, "You'll be fine." She smiled.

"Stacy?" She turned around, "Thanks."

Stacy walked back into the lounge, "She's not ok, is she?" House observed, Stacy shook her head.

"She's exhausted emotionally and physically." She accepted a glass of wine from Wilson, who looked worried. He glanced towards Maddy's bedroom, "She's had a tough time the past year, I think she finds everything a bit overwhelming now it's calming down. "

"I should go and see if she's ok." Wilson sighed.

"She's sleeping, I'd leave her for now." Stacy recommended, "She blames herself for you and Amber breaking up. Plus she's missing her mom."

"Oh God, I wasn't even thinking about Jane. How could I be so stupid?" He went to the nursery, hearing his son waking, hoping it hadn't disturbed Maddy, he came back out with Jamie, putting a bottle on to heat. "We spoke about the whole Amber thing today and I told her not to worry."

"She'll be ok, just needs time to process everything." Stacy walked over to Wilson, taking Jamie from him.

House stood up from his place on the sofa and walked towards the bedroom, "Greg, don't!"

He opened the door and walked in. Maddy was sleeping, he sat on the edge of the bed beside her, and sighed. He brushed her fringe from her forehead, she still felt warm, he thought it was an infection brewing. "I want you to know how proud your mom would be of you.How proud I am of you. I think you're going to make a great mother." He sat and just stared at her, wishing he could do more. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"House?"

"I'm here, Mads."

"I'm sorry if I've ruined dinner. I don't know what's wrong." She sighed, trying to sit up.

"Don't get up, I'm going to get paracetamol for you, bring your temperature down, ok?" House stood up, turning round when Maddy spoke to him.

"Am I sick?" She asked, weakly.

"Nothing serious, post op infection, I'll write a script for antibiotics, you'll be fine. Probably explains why you're not feeling yourself." He explained, opening the door.

"Do you really think she'd be proud?" All House could do was nod, as emotions stuck in his throat.

"Well?" Wilson asked House as he walked out, a worried look on his face. "Is she ok? Is it depression?"

"Where's your prescription pad?"

"Why?" Wilson was unsure, "I wrote you one for vicodin last week, you've not run out-"

"It's not for me. I think Maddy has a post op infection, needs antibiotics." He explained, grabbing two paracetamol and a glass of water, and walking back into the bedroom. He gave her the tablets and held the water while she sipped it. "You'll feel better soon, ok?" She nodded, turning round to sleep.

"I should have realised." Wilson was saying to Stacy, "I'm a doctor for God's sakes."

"You've had a lot to do, I just thought she was a bit pale, and Greg thought that she had a temperature when he came in. It may be nothing but a cold. Don't beat yourself up ok?" She took the bottle that Wilson handed her, and started to feed Jamie. House walked back into the lounge and sat beside Stacy on the sofa. "How is she?"

"Sleeping, hopefully the paracetamol will bring the temperature down." He turned around to look at Wilson, "Dinner?"

"I'm on it."

Stacy stared at House, "Hey, I still gotta eat." He smiled at Jamie, "When you see dinner, you'll wish you were on solids."

(A few hours later)

Gifts had been exchanged, babies fussed over and dinner enjoyed. Maddy remained sleeping, Wilson, House and Stacy sat watching tv.

"Greg, we should go." Stacy suggested, "It's getting late." She yawned, picking up her bag.

"OK." House agreed, "You wanna share a cab?" Stacy nodded and called for a cab. "Can you call me if Maddy gets any worse? She should be fine tonight." House had looked in on her a couple of times.

"Sure. Thanks House." Wilson answered.

Soon House and Stacy left, leaving Wilson alone with his new family. He walked into Maddy's room, where she was sleeping peacefully, he felt her forehead, her temperature had come down since he'd last checked. He set up the sofa bed and switched on the TV set, watching an old Christmas special. He turned around when he heard Maddy's bedroom door open.

"Hey." He got up and walked over to her, giving her a hug. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." She yawned, "Sorry if I worried you. House and Stacy gone?" She asked, glancing around the apartment.

"Yeah, it's gone midnight. You hungry?" She nodded. "Leftovers or toast?"

"I'd kill for toast." She headed over towards the kitchen.

"Sit. I'll bring it over." She headed back to the sofa, settling in front of the TV, Wilson joined her a few minutes later with the food. "Thanks." They ate in silence. "So, how's everyone?"

"Fed, changed, sleeping." Wilson answered, pointing towards the nursery.

"You've been coping very well." Maddy smiled at him, "Thank you."

"For looking after my own children?" He laughed, "It's what I'm here for. I'll get your antibiotics tomorrow. Get you all fixed up."

"I feel fine."

"You had a fever. You were exhausted."

"Isn't that what happens when you have a baby?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Tired yes. Exhausted no. Fever no. You're sick. You might have come home too soon." Wilson was concerned.

"I am not going back there. I'm sure the antibiotics will be fine. Quite useful having a father and room mate who are doctors." She noted, laughing. "So, what are we watching on tv or do you want your bed back?"

"You're fine here. And I think that 'Planes, trains and Automobiles' is just starting." Wilson answered, flicking through the tv guide.

"Sounds good." Maddy leaned in against his shoulder, he rested his head against hers, she fell asleep within a few minutes. Wilson moved her into a sleeping position on the bed, switched the tv off and went to sleep too, shaking his head and smiling at the sleeping arrangements. What would House say if he seen this?


	22. Chapter 22

22

(6 weeks later)

Wilson had fully moved into Maddy's, clearing his things from Amber's apartment as she had asked. He still hadn't seen her face to face, and she had refused all of his phonecalls. Maddy noticed how much he missed her and felt guilty for her part in the break up. Much as she liked having Wilson living with her to help with the twins and medical advice on tap for silly little worries that every new parent has, she wished it hadn't caused him so much heartache. Thinking up a plan, she drove to PPTH and walked into House's office.

"House." He turned around, "Hey."

He frowned at her, "What are you doing here? No-ones sick are they?"

"No," she pushed the stroller in further, thankfully the twins were sleeping, she didn't want Wilson to realise she was here, "But someone needs help. Wilson"

"Go on." House seemed interested.

"You know Amber quite well, right?" House nodded, "Well, maybe you could talk her into, I don't know, just talking to him. She doesn't have to take him back, but at least see him. He tries to hide it, but he's miserable." Maddy explained, "I don't think Amber believes that he is sleeping on the sofa."

"Is he?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes. We're friends who happen to have kids together, hardly your normal family. While it's nice having him around, it's not what's best for him." She explained, "Amber is."

"You don't want him around?"

"It's not like that. I know he misses her, and I don't want to get too used to him being there because, well, it's not me he wants, and I don't like him like that, we need to sort this."

"Why not just ask him to leave?"

"Well, I don't want him to take it the wrong way. If I ask him to leave he'll think he's upset me, when I'm doing this for him." Hannah started to fuss, Maddy picked her up. "Please."

"No promises. She can be stubborn," House warned, "And she's hurt." Maddy nodded, looking at the floor. "Leave it with me." He smiled.

Just then, Wilson walked into House's office, a worried look on his face when he seen Maddy there. He immediately checked the stroller where Jamie was sleeping peacefully, then frowned at Hannah. "What's wrong? They were fine this morning."

"Nothing's wrong. Just passing on my way to see Stacy about some paperwork."

"Oh," he relaxed, "I just panicked. Surely you're not going back to work."

"Not for a few months yet." She laughed, "I'm going to do some stuff at home, just to keep my hand in and help Stacy out until I go back."

"You can manage that?" Wilson was unsure, "There's a reason that they give you a few months off when you have a baby."

"Yeah, I know. It's looking over some documents for Stacy, a favour, and I can do it at home when they're sleeping. It's not as if I'm running a marathon." She handed Hannah to Wilson, "Diapers are in the bag. Back in five."

"But I have patients." Wilson called down the hall after Maddy.

"And your daughter has a wet diaper." She called back.

Wilson smiled at Hannah and turned to House, who shook his head and wandered back into his team. Wilson followed him, by now Hannah had started to cry. "I have a patient next door."

"Well you should hurry up and change your daughter then." House noted, "Before all our ears start to bleed." Wilson glared at House, placing Hannah on the table and proceeding to change the diaper while the team attempted a differential.

He fastened up her outfit, she now lay smiling at him. "I'm trusting you can keep an eye on Jamie until Maddy gets back." House merely nodded, sleeping babies he was fine with.

"OK, Mr Baxter,"Wilson walked into his office, "Sorry about this, child care emergency," he nodded to Hannah, "I'd say we want to get you booked in for a PET scan, I'll arrange it and get a 

letter sent out with your appointment date. Until then, progress looks good, just keep taking the medication."

"Thank you, doctor." And he stood up to leave, "She's cute." Wilson smiled at him as he left, he sat for a moment then returned to House's office. He placed Hannah in her stroller.

"So," House started, as he walked back into his office, "Maddy wants to get back to work? The babies are only six weeks old." Wilson shrugged, she hadn't mentioned it. "Little Miss Independent." Wilson looked up at House, puzzled.

"I think it's just a working from home thing." Wilson frowned, he was sure House's comment had hidden meaning. "Little Miss Independent? Am I missing something?"

House simply shrugged his shoulders as Maddy walked back in. "Ok, well I have some shopping to do, so I'll see you guys later." She pushed the stroller to face the door.

"Yeah, see ya." House answered, disappearing back into his team.

"Bye, you guys." Wilson waved to the awake Hannah as Maddy put some files into her bag.

House waited until it was almost 5, then left PPTH, heading for Amber's apartment. He knocked on the door, "Coming!" He heard her shouting, then the door opened. "House?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." He walked into her lounge and sat on her sofa. "So, what can I do for you?"

"It's not what you can do for me." She raised her eyebrows at him, "It's Wilson."

"He ok?" He could tell by the concern that she still cared. House paused, physically he was fine, but emotionally.

"He misses you." He stated simply.

"He sent you?"

"He doesn't know I'm here." House answered, resting his chin on his cane, "Maddy says he's miserable." She looked up at him, "He's been trying to hide it."

"Yeah, he must be miserable playing happy families with her and their kids, sounds like torture."

"It's hardly happy families," House admitted, "He's sleeping on a pull out sofa, it's like a pair of room mates to be honest. He's much rather be here. But he thinks he can't have you and the twins." He looked at Amber, "It's unfair to ask him to give up his children."

"I would never ask him to do that. I love him, but what he did-"

"I know, he should have told you, bottom line it shouldn't have happened, but it did, nothing can change that."

"Why are you here?"

"He's my friend. Maddy is concerned about him." Amber went to say something, "She doesn't want him like that. They are just friends who made one drunken mistake, granted it had far reaching consequences, but if she hadn't gotten pregnant, you and Wilson would still be happy together." House reasoned, "I'm not saying take him back, just talk to him." She thought about it.

"Ok."

"Thanks." House stood up to leave.

"I thought you didn't like Wilson and I together. I stole your best friend."

"He was happy." House answered simply, and walked out.

After House left, Amber sat thinking about Wilson. True he had called quite a few times, but she had refused to answer. Was he really sleeping on a pull-out sofa as he had said? She had to admit, she did miss him too. Maybe House was right, what harm could just talking to Wilson do?


	23. Chapter 23

23

Amber couldn't sleep that night, and decided to call in to see Wilson, early to see if the sofa story was true. It was just gone 7am when she found herself on Maddy's doorstep. She waited for a moment, unsure if it was too early to knock, but decided it was ok once she heard a baby crying. A few moments later, a dishevelled looking Wilson opened the door, a baby in his arms.

"Amber?" He looked surprised, then smiled. "Come in."

"If you're busy, I can go." She turned to leave.

"Come in." He repeated, she followed him inside, noting the pull out sofa that had been vacated minutes before. "I just gotta..." He pointed to the kitchen, "Sit down, excuse the mess." She sat down on the edge of the bed, Wilson reappeared, and sat down beside her and started to feed the baby. "Meet Jamie." Amber smiled awkwardly at the tiny person, interested only in his bottle.

Maddy heard Wilson talking from the bedroom, assuming he was talking to himself or one of the babies. She walked out of the bedroom, "Morning," she yawned, then noticed Amber, "Hi." She walked over to Wilson, "I'll finish feeding him if you want, give you guys some privacy."

"No, no he's fine here." Amber answered, slightly amazed at how much of a natural Wilson was. Maddy smiled, and nodded, heading into the nursery with a bottle for Hannah. "They keep you guys busy, huh?"

"Yeah, they certainly do." Wilson smiled, shifting Jamie to his shoulder, "I can't remember last time I had a full eight hour sleep. Could you hold him while I get ready for work?"

"Sure." Amber surprised herself.

"So, why are you here Amber?" Wilson asked, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, I just didn't expect it."

"House came to see me. Made me realise how much I miss you." She smiled down at Jamie, who smiled back. "You look like your daddy little guy." She looked back at Wilson, "I won't make you choose between me and your babies." Wilson walked back over to her, "Do you want to try again?"

Wilson hugged her gently, "You're serious?"

She nodded, "I can't promise it'll be back to normal right away. We need to build the trust up again. And I need to work on my step mom skills." She said, as Maddy walked back out.

"Hey, if I can do the mom thing, you can definitely pull off step mom."

Wilson watched the body language of the two women carefully. Both seemed remarkably relaxed, given the situation. "This little guy is adorable." Amber was smiling, "And so is his sister." Maddy had brought Hannah into the lounge.

"Did House come to see you?" Amber nodded, "Good. I asked him to. You and Wilson, you belong together. I'm sorry I got in the way of that."

"You asked House to speak to Amber to get us back together?" Wilson frowned.

"Yes. C'mon, you have been miserable, I figured you just needed a nudge." Maddy smiled at him. He opened his mouth to say something, "I know it was none of my business, but you're a friend, I want you to be happy, ok?"

"So? What now?" Wilson asked Amber.

"You can move back in whenever." He looked up at Maddy.

"I can cope fine. You can see the twins whenever you want." She handed Hannah to Wilson. "Well, I'm glad that's sorted out." She smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Wilson said, as he followed her into the kitchen.

She smiled at him, slightly sadly, "No problem. You deserve to be happy. I'm just glad I could help. Given it was me who wrecked it in the first place." She looked down at the table.

Wilson walked over beside her, and hugged her. "Took both of us. Now I have Amber and two great kids with a great friend for their mom. You're sure you'll be ok on your own here?" She nodded, "I'll take them whenever you want me to. Amber is smitten already."

"Yeah, I noticed. Take her a coffee." Maddy handed Wilson a mug, and poured one for herself.

"End of an era." Wilson commented, "I'll move back this weekend. I'll call everyday." His voice cracked with emotion.

"We'll be fine, we'll miss you, but you need to do this for you." Maddy walked back out of the kitchen and straight into the nursery to get Hannah dressed.

She stayed in the nursery until she heard Wilson say goodbye to Amber and he appeared with Jamie, "I have to go now. I'll see you later?"

She nodded, "Yeah, check up with Dr Watts at 1130, and Dr Michaels wants a follow up with Jamie at 12. You're still ok to take Hannah from 12-1230?"

"Yeah, but I have clinic at 1230. I'll find House if you're still with Dr Michaels." He handed Jamie to Maddy to get dressed, "Bye." He leaned over and kissed Maddy on the cheek.


	24. Chapter 24

24

House sighed as he checked his voice mail on his way into PPTH. There was a message from his mother reminding him that she and his dad would be meeting him for lunch. He had claimed to be busy with a case, but had resolved to have lunch with them in the hospital cafeteria. He knew that he would probably see Maddy at some point today, Wilson had mentioned a couple of appointments she had. House considered the best way to tell his parents that they had a grand daughter, knowing the hard time his father would give him. He resolved instead to just see what happened today, maybe it wasn't essential for them to know.

He glanced at his watch, it was just gone 9. He walked towards his office, meeting Wilson on the way.

"So," Wilson started, "I had a visitor this morning." House tried to look clueless, "Amber." House tried to fake shock, "I know you spoke to her." Wilson was smiling. "I'm moving back at the weekend."

"Maddy's fine with it?"

Wilson nodded, "I know she asked you to speak to Amber." House nodded, "Normally I'd be angry with you for interfering, but thank you."

"No problem." House opened his office door. "My-uh-parents are in town today, coming here for lunch." Wilson looked shocked. "Any tips on how to announce grandchildren?"

Wilson shook his head, "Be honest?"

"Yeah 'cause that always works." House muttered, "I'll see you later."

Wilson waved goodbye to House, went in to his office and started to look out his clinic files for later on. He wondered if House would tell his parents about Maddy, Hannah and Jamie. He looked at his cell phone, announcing a text message from Amber. Wilson still found it hard to believe that he had her back and that she seemed so accepting of his situation as a father to Maddy's children. He spent the morning signing paperwork, until he was interrupted by Maddy knocking on his door.

"Hey, one daughter, one bottle ready to go." She announced, passing a sleeping Hannah in a car seat to him, along with a bottle warmer.

"Hey, everything ok with Dr Watts?" Maddy nodded, "Good, so if you're not back by 1230, House should be ok to take Hannah?"

"Not asked him, but when have you ever seen him too busy?"

"He hasn't told you his lunch plans?"

"Is he busy?" Maddy asked. Wilson thought for a moment, then realising it would be an ideal way for House to tell his parents about the situation, shook his head. "You're sure?"

Maddy knew that there was more. "His parents are in town. He's meeting them in the cafeteria."

"His parents? He's never mentioned them, I assumed that they were dead."

"House doesn't get on with his father that well, they avoid each other." Wilson explained.

"They don't know about me or the kids?" Wilson shook his head, "He's ashamed of me?"

"God, no! He's proud of you, he just doesn't know how to tell them about you."

"Yeah, sure." She answered sadly, "I have to get Jamie to that appointment."

"Maddy, wait!" Wilson called after her, but she just kept walking. Wilson sighed heavily as he made his way into House's office. House was in the next room talking to his team. Wilson popped his head into the door, "House, a word?" House looked up from his differential, noting the presence of Wilson and Hannah, and walked into his office. "You may have a slight problem." House looked up at Wilson puzzled. "I thought Maddy knew about your parents coming, and that they didn't know about her." House sighed, this was all he needed today.

"How did she take it?"

"She thinks that you haven't told them because you're ashamed of her."

"Nothing could be further from the truth. Where is she now?"

"With Jamie at the pediatrician for a check up." Wilson answered.

"I need to talk to her."

"Well, I was hoping that you could take Hannah if Maddy's not back when clinic starts. She'd have to come see you to get Hannah." Wilson paused, "Ideal time to tell your parents too."

"That's if Maddy is even talking to me." House rubbed his eyes, just as his parents appeared at the door. "Why don't I take Hannah with me just now?" He suggested.

"You're sure?" House nodded, and Wilson walked out, saying hello to House's parents on his way, leaving House, with Hannah and his parents.

"So, how are you?" House's mother, Blythe asked, walking over and hugging him. "And who's this?" She peered into the car seat, where Hannah was just waking up.

"I'm fine, mom." He smiled nervously, "This is Wilson's daughter Hannah."

"He got married again?" House's father John asked.

"No, it's kinda complicated." House answered, picking up the car seat, "I said I'd look after her while Wilson took a clinic."

"I'll take her," John offered, "You could drop her with that cane." A thinly veiled criticism of House's disabled status. House sighed, seeing his father's point, and handed him the car seat. All 4 of them headed down to the cafeteria. They paid for lunch and found a table, House unstrapped Hannah and started feeding her.

"Suits you." Blythe commented, smiling at House, "You're good with her." House smiled back. "You would have made a good father." John snorted in disagreement.

"Actually, mom." House started, and took a deep breath. "I am a father," he closed his eyes, " This is my grand daughter."

He looked up, his mother looked shocked, his father frowning. "What kind of thing is that to say?" His father asked, standing up, "Are you trying to upset your mother?"

House looked at the table, "It's the truth dad." John walked out of the cafeteria, leaving House, Blythe and Hannah at the table.

"Jane, from college?" House started to explain to his mother, "She had my baby and never told me. I only found out when she died a year ago." His mother had tears in her eyes, "I have a 25 year old daughter called Maddy. 6 weeks ago, she gave to birth to twins, Hannah and Jamie."

"Wilson? Is he the father? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah, Wilson is the father, but they're not together anymore. I just didn't know how to tell you,mom, I know I should have but, I was getting used to the idea of being a father, when Maddy got pregnant. I was too busy trying to make sure she was ok, had everything she needed, and getting my own head around it."

His mother sniffed, "So, when do I get to meet my grand daughter, and great grandson?"

"Soon. Maddy should be here soon, hopefully with Jamie. She's a bit upset with me at the moment." House sighed, "I hadn't told her about you guys and she thought that I hadn't told you and dad because I was ashamed of her."

"Welcome to parenthood." His mother smiled. "She'll come around, don't you worry. So can I hold her?" House smiled, nodded and handed Hannah to his mom. He looked up to see Maddy stood at the cafeteria entrance with Jamie in his stroller, his mom followed his gaze, "That's Maddy?"

"Yeah, I need to go and see her. Excuse me." He stood up and walked towards her, "Hi."

"Is Hannah ready to go?" She was still upset with House.

"I want you to meet my mom." House answered, "She'd love to meet you."

"You told her?" House nodded, "I'm not a dirty little secret?" He glared at her, "Well, what was I supposed to think? You didn't tell them that I existed."

"I just didn't know how. You're not a dirty little secret, you're my daughter, ok?" She looked up, and nodded slightly, "Come on, mom wants to meet you and Jamie." Maddy followed House back to the table. "Dad didn't take the news so well." They sat down, "Mom'll speak to him."

"Hi." Maddy was suddenly shy.

"Hi sweetheart." Blythe smiled, "It's lovely to meet you." Jamie stirred in his stroller, House picked him up, "Oh, Maddy, he's beautiful." She smiled down at Hannah.

"Thanks. He's just had the all clear from the pediatrician. He had an operation when he was born." She explained.

"That's wonderful. This is just, I never thought I'd be a grandma, let alone a great grandma."

"How does House's dad feel about the whole thing?"

"Shocked, but don't you worry, I'll sort him out, we are going to love spoiling these two." Maddy smiled at her grandmother.

"That's not necessary."

"Don't be silly, we have all missed out on far too much time together, but we can make the most of now." Blythe handed Hannah back to Maddy, "She's an angel." Maddy nodded, settling Hannah in her stroller,while House fed Jamie.

They sat like that, until House's pager went off, announcing a new development in his latest case. "I gotta go. It was great seeing you, mom. Apologise to dad for me." He kissed his mother on the cheek.

"I will, Greg, he'll be ok. Thank you for this." She pointed to Maddy and the stroller, "I know you didn't have to tell us."

"I should go too. These two need their nap." Maddy smiled, "It was great meeting you, I'll send you photographs, call me anytime you want." She wrote her address and phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Blythe.

"You too, sweetie." Blythe hugged her grand daughter and watched with tears in her eyes as she watched her son walk away with his new family.


	25. Chapter 25

25

(A week later)

Wilson had moved back in with Amber and had kept his promise to call everyday. Although he was happy being back with her, he had to admit, he missed the chaos of the twins and the friendship he shared with Maddy.

Maddy had been keeping up to date with some paperwork to help Stacy out, even though Stacy had told her it wasn't necessary.

She wandered into PPTH and headed up to legal.

"Hi!" Stacy greeted her with a hug. "How are you?"

"Tired, but fine. Here are those files from last week." She handed a folder over to Stacy.

"You're sure you're up to doing this?"

"Have you seen what's on daytime TV, to be honest, paperwork is a god send!" She laughed, sitting down on the couch.

"How are these two?"

"I was at clinic just before here, Hannah has colic, Jamie has a slight cold." Stacy grimaced at the thought of two sick infants. "Yeah, noisy apartment. I feel bad for my neighbours."

"Does Wilson know?" Maddy shook her head, "Why not?"

"Because, I have to learn to cope on my own. He needs time to get things back on track with Amber, and me calling every five minutes with every new sniffle won't help."

" I'm worried about you. Does Greg know?" Maddy shook her head again, Stacy sighed, "You know, just because Wilson moved out doesn't mean you don't have a support network anymore. You've nothing to prove."

"I know. Thanks." Maddy stood up, "I need to get this prescription, then try and grab a few hours sleep. I'll pop by after the weekend."

"Only if you promise me you're not doing too much." Stacy gave her a quick hug, "Take care, ok?"

Maddy nodded and headed back downstairs. She was almost at the front door when she heard someone calling her name, she sighed as she turned around. It was Amber who had shouted on her.

"Hi." Amber greeted her, Maddy smiled back, "How are things going?"

"Not so bad." Maddy tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn, "Sorry. Rough few nights with the twins."

"They ok?"

"Hannah has colic, Jamie a cold." Maddy explained, pointing to her prescription.

"James never mentioned it." Amber frowned, wondering if he had started to keep secrets.

"He didn't know."

"But I thought-"

"Me calling with constant updates isn't going to help you and him get back to how you were. I'm sure this will all pass." Maddy interrupted. "It's fine, really."

"Is it? You look exhausted. James and I will take the twins for the weekend, let you catch up on some sleep and just relax. Ok?" Maddy tried to object, "I don't mind, honestly. He misses them and I'd like to get to know them."

"You're sure?" Amber nodded, Maddy had to admit, the idea of a sound sleep was appealing. "I'll drop them over tonight?"

"Why don't I take them just now? I was just going to give James his cell phone."

"You have everything you need? Bottles, diapers, clothes, car seats, cot?" Maddy asked, half expecting that Wilson had already bought all these things in anticipation of sleep overs.

"Yeah, you know James." Amber laughed, Maddy nodded. "Go!"

"If you're sure..." Maddy was unsure, "Ok," she leant down to kiss each baby on the forehead. "Be good guys." She whispered. "Thanks Amber."

"No problem, have a nice weekend, and don't worry, they'll be fine." Maddy handed the diaper bag to Amber, along with the prescription and watched as she walked away with the twins.

Amber walked slowly towards Wilson's office, hoping that having the twins wouldn't ruin any plans he may have had. She reached his office and knocked. "Come in." She walked in with the stroller, he smiled in surprise. "And who do we have here?"

"I met Maddy at the front door," Wilson was instantly concerned, "She's had a few 

sleepless nights. Jamie has a cold, Hannah has colic."

Wilson stood up and walked over to look in the stroller, where Jamie was just waking, he picked him out. "You not feeling too great, little guy, huh?" Wilson smiled at him, "Maddy asked you to take them? How's she coping?"

"She's coping fine, I offered to take them, she looked exhausted." Amber explained.

"Why didn't she tell me they were sick?" Wilson looked up at Amber frowning.

"She said something about letting us get back to where we were by not calling all the time." She smiled and sat down, "She not trying to hide anything from you."

"I just wish I'd known, then I could've helped." Wilson sighed, sitting down with Jamie.

"Well we're helping now." Wilson smiled at the emphasis on we. "Looking forward to it."

"You don't mind?" Wilson asked, Amber shook her head.

"No. They are a part of who you are. I'm fine with it." She smiled, "I need your car keys though, you have car seats." Wilson pulled his keys out of the drawer.

"Thank you for this." He walked over and kissed Amber, then placed Jamie back in the 

stroller. "Any problems, just call me, ok?" She nodded, and left.

Amber walked out of the hospital with the twins and proceeded to strap them into their car seats. "What's going on?" She heard House ask behind her. "You don't have secret kids too?"

She laughed lightly as she turned around, "James and I are babysitting for the weekend."

"Maddy has plans?" House asked, "Is it really babysitting when it's your own children?"

"I think she's just relaxing. The twins have been ill-" House was instantly moving to examine them, "Nothing serious." Amber blocked his path, "Colic and a cold." She could see him visibly relax. "Maddy's ok?"

"Yeah, just tired. You should call her." Amber recommended, closing the car door. "She'd appreciate some adult conversation I'd bet." She opened the driver side door. "I better get to the pharmacy, then get these two back to ours, don't want to keep them out in the cold, what with Jamie's cold and-"

"He has a cold?" House was again peering in the car, "You do know he had breathing issues when he was born-"

"Yeah, and I'm a doctor, he'll be fine. Clinic said there was nothing to be concerned 

about."

"I'm their grandfather _**and **_a doctor, their own father is a doctor, their step mom type person is a doctor, and she goes to a walk-in clinic!" House was offended that Maddy appeared to be shunning his advice.

"I don't know why, maybe she knew you'd react like this." Amber smiled at him, "She's just asserting her independence. Normally a teenage thing, but you missed out on that part." She glanced at the twins, "I really need to go. Call her."

House stood in the car park, thinking about Maddy and what Amber had said, he resolved to go and speak to Stacy, as she appeared to know Maddy quite well.

"Hi, Greg. What can I do for you?" Stacy smiled as she greeted him.

"It's Maddy."

"Oh my God, is she ok?" Stacy was instantly worried.

"She took the kids to the clinic." Stacy nodded, she already knew, "You knew?"

"Yeah, she was here before and mentioned that they were ill, but nothing serious."

House was annoyed, "She should've asked me to look at them, or Wilson. We're 

family!"

"You ever think maybe she just wants a dad, not a doctor." House frowned at Stacy, he'd spent so long being a doctor, it was hard to be anything else. "Take a step back, be there if she needs you, let her do things her way." Stacy urged.

"Oh yeah, 'cause that's worked well so far." House muttered, "I feel like I'm losing her."

"You're not." Stacy assured him, "Call her. She's had a rough few days. She's just doing what she thinks is best. It's not always about you, Greg."

"Thanks." He answered quietly, and walked back out of the office. He pulled out his cell phone on the way back to his office, dialling Maddy's number, she didn't answer, voice mail kicked in, sighing, he left a message. "Maddy, it's Dad, call me when you get this." It wasn't until after he'd hung up he realised he'd used the word Dad for the first time.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Maddy sighed as she opened the door to her apartment, it was strange to not have to put the twins to bed or feed them or change a diaper. She rummaged in her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She noted a missed call from House, and checked her voice mail. She called his office but got no answer, resolving to call his cell, once she'd had a nap.

House, in the meantime, was feeling frustrated with his latest case, and also distracted about Maddy not returning his call. Knowing that she would not have the twins that night, he arranged for a Chinese take out to be delivered to her apartment and bought a bottle of Scotch and a bottle of wine on his way home.

He glanced at his watch, it was almost 7. He called Wilson to see how Hannah and Jamie were, relaxing once he'd known that they were both noisy, but fine. He was puzzled, however that Maddy hadn't called Wilson, he had expected her to call at least twice an hour. He called a cab and headed over to Maddy's intending to surprise her. He knocked on her apartment door.

The door slowly opened, "Hi." Maddy greeted him with a big smile. "Come on in." He hobbled in, presenting her with the alcohol. "Oh my God! I never returned your call, I fell asleep and-"

House breathed a sigh of relief, "It's fine. Thought you might enjoy some adult company."

"Come on in. Let me get you a glass for the Scotch,or would you prefer a soft drink?" House just raised his eyebrows at the suggestion, "Scotch it is then."She smiled at him, walking into the kitchen, House settled himself on the sofa, and started to flick through the various TV channels. Just as the door bell rung, Maddy came out to answer it to see the Chinese meal that House had ordered earlier. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Bring it in." House instructed the delivery guy who handed the meal to Maddy and left.

"Um, ok..." She frowned at House, "You did-" House just smirked at her, "Thanks. Smells lovely."

They ate their food and drank some wine and Scotch, when House decided to broach the subject of his concerns.

"So, the twins were at the clinic today?"

Maddy sighed, nodding. "I know. Not even had them on my own for a full week and they're both sick."She put her head in her hands in frustration and worry. "I'm doing something wrong."

"I've seen you with them, you're not doing anything wrong. They get colds, they get colic. It's all part of being babies."

"Sometimes," she started, then paused, unsure if she should finish, "I wonder if..." She looked up at House, then back to the floor.

House was concerned, "Wonder if what?"

"They'd be better off with Wilson and Amber." She finished.

"They need their mom." He poured himself a fresh Scotch.

"I thought I could do this, without him, my mom managed it, why can't I?"

"Because you're not your mom." House answered, he downed his drink in one gulp, "And, for the record, you can do it." He poured Maddy a fresh glass of wine, "And I'm glad you're not like your mom."

"Sometimes, I think about it, you know, just giving them to Wilson and leaving. He's so good with them, Amber seems to enjoy having them around. You were getting along fine before I landed on your doorstep and forced you to be my father. It'd be better for everyone."

"No, it wouldn't. You're great with them, no one could replace you for them, not even Cut throat. And, yeah I was getting along fine, but I still am, and I'm better for it. Come on, let's just forget any thoughts of you leaving, ok?" Maddy sniffed and nodded, "Plus Stacy would really hate it if you left, she likes you."

"I really don't deserve any of you guys. All I've done is turn everyone's life upside down."

"And when have I ever liked things the right way up. Believe me, I've turned plenty of things upside down in my life, and it's all ok." Maddy smiled at this, maybe she was more like House than she cared to admit. "There's more to this?"

"I-I think I was falling for him." She answered quietly, "I never thought I'd miss him being here so much. I sent him back to Amber, when I know he'd have stayed if I asked."

"You put him first. You thought it was the right thing."

"Then why does it hurt?"

" 'Cause life isn't always easy." House knew this more than most, "You should get out more, I know for a fact that Kutner asked you out for a drink last weekend."

"How did you-" His response for a smirk, "Forget it, you are all knowing, I get it." She laughed, drinking her wine.

"I'll page Kutner and tell him you'll meet him tomorrow, at Finns at 8?"

"You're sure he'll want to? I have sooooo much baggage." House raised his eyebrows questioningly, "Single mom to 7 week old twins, that just screams out simple relationship." She answered sarcastically.

"Yeah, strange thing, he knew all that when he asked you. And no,it wasn't a pity date." He answered her next comment before she even had a chance to say it. "And, he already knows you put out." He laughed.

"Not nice, Dad." She hit him on the shoulder.

"Who said I was nice?" He smirked, "Any way, all this talk, is making me miss Monster Truck Rally."

"Staying tonight?" Maddy asked him, House just nodded, and they watched the rest of the show, the earlier conversation forgotten.

A/N : Please review! reviews mean a lot to authors who like to know they are actually doing ok at writing stuff! Would love your opinions and possble things you'd like to see with the characters! Thanks! Ally

Thanks for reviewing InHiding! I'm British, but trying to make fic sound authentic US so that's probably why the dialect sounds weird. I'm not as good as Hugh at switching between the two! Sorry if it's confusing!


	27. Chapter 27

27

Kutner was lying on his sofa watching Saturday morning kids cartoons, when his pager went off, sighing, he picked it up, hoping that he wouldn't have to go into work. The page was from House, asking Kutner to call his cell phone. Puzzled he dialled the number.

"Yeah?" House answered.

"You paged me."

"Yeah, 25 year old female," Kutner sighed, a new case "in need of a few drinks."

"Huh?" Kutner was now confused, then remembered his offer to Maddy. "Maddy wants that drink after all?"

"Uh-huh." House confirmed. "Finn's at 8?"

"Umm, yeah."

"And, Kutner, two things. One - Take care of her, she's feeling a bit delicate, and two- I am not requiring any more grandchildren for the foreseeable future."

Kutner laughed, "Drinks and safe sex, got it."

"How bout we exchange safe for none?"

"Yes, Sir." And Kutner hung up.

House put away his cell phone, smiling. Contrary to popular belief, he actually liked Kutner and thought Maddy could do a lot worse than to end up with him.

Kutner stared at his phone frowning, once he had hung up, then smiled. He hadn't expected Maddy to change her mind about drinks, he had asked on the off chance, knowing that she may well not have time or even like him that much. He got up and went to his wardrobe to decide what to wear. Maddy meanwhile, was on the phone to Wilson.

"Yes, they are fine. Trust me!" He was laughing, "Enjoy your date!"

"It's not a date!" Maddy exclaimed, exasperated. "I'm not a teenager!"

"Adults have dates." Wilson countered, "It's a date."

"No, it's two friends, who get on well with each other, having a few drinks, getting to know each other better."

"Well, have fun, I'll drop the twins back tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks."

"After your date." Wilson hung up the phone before Maddy could answer back.

"So, Maddy has a date?" Amber asked walking into the lounge with Jamie, "His temperature is still a little high but he's a lot happier."

Wilson took Jamie from her, "She's saying it's not a date, but Kutner has always had a crush on her." He felt Jamie's forehead, "How's Hannah?"

"Sleeping. Medication has kicked in. How did Maddy manage this on her own?" Amber asked, as Hannah woke up.

"She's coped really well, I just wish she'd realise it." House had called Wilson earlier that day and had relayed his concerns about Maddy's insecurities. Wilson had offered to call her but House didn't want Maddy to know he had told him. Amber just looked at him, puzzled. "She thought at some point that they'd be better off with us."

"What?"

"Yeah, she told House that." Wilson sighed, "Anyway, he's talked her out of anything rash so how about I make us all some lunch?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Amber walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad House talked her round, I don't think I'm quite ready for kids."

"No?" Amber shook her head.

"I have my career, I'm not ready to give that up for dirty diapers and sleepless nights."

"Oh." Wilson was disappointed, he had hoped that Amber could see herself with him and their own children in the not too distant future. "I thought that, maybe..." He trailed off, wandering into the kitchen.

"Maybe?"

"It's nothing, I just thought it'd be nice if we...It doesn't matter." He smiled at Jamie and placed him into his stroller. Amber followed him into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but kids don't figure in my plans for a few years yet. But if you'd be happier with a baby factory go back to Maddy." She answered.

"You know we're friends and nothing more." He tried not to raise his voice in front of Jamie, "I'm happy here with you. I just thought that we could have our own family, that's all."

"We will, just not now." She reassured him, "I need to go and change Hannah." And she walked out, leaving Wilson wondering if he would ever get to experience what is was like to be a father in a normal situation.

(Later that night)

Kutner glanced at his watch for the fifth time in as many minutes, it was only 815, but he was already nervous that he would be stood up. He ordered another beer, and looked around at the front door, just as Maddy came running in. She looked around for him, he waved her over.

"Hi!" She greeted him, "I'm sorry I'm late!"

"It's fine. Drink?" She nodded, "Wine or spirit?"

"Vodka." She answered, Kutner ordered the drinks. "I would've been here in plenty of time except I couldn't find anything to wear, you know, stomachs don't return to flat immediately after the baby's born? TV makes things look to easy." She laughed as they found a table.

"Yeah, TV has a lot to answer for. ER made being a doctor look really cool, and look at me, I'm hardly George Clooney." Kutner smiled.

"Always preferred Carter if I'm being honest." Maddy explained.

"So, how are you enjoying a free weekend?" Kutner asked, "Must be strange."

"Yeah, it is. It's strange being just me and not plus two. Thank you for inviting me for a drink."

"Thanks for changing your mind."

They sat chatting for the rest of the night, mostly about their past or favourite movies or songs. The bar tender walked over to them, "We're just closing." He informed them, pointing at the clock.

"You want to come back to mines for some food?" Maddy asked Kutner. "It's ok if you don't, I understand."

"I'd love to." He answered with a smile. They walked the few streets back to Maddy's apartment.

"Pizza ok?" She asked as she looked in the refrigerator.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Maddy put the oven on, and pulled a bottle of beer out for Kutner and handed it to him. "Nice apartment." He commented, looking around.

"Thanks. Make yourself comfortable." He sat down on the sofa and started to flick through the TV channels, settling on an old horror film. Maddy brought pizza over.

"So," he started, "Wilson has the twins every weekend?"

Maddy shook her head, "No, we don't have official times or anything. Amber, actually offered, apparently I looked as if I needed a break."

"Must be hard, on your own." Maddy nodded, "If you ever need help, or someone to just to talk to, or come to the park with you guys, you can call me. I love kids." Kutner explained.

"Oh, so you just want me for my kids?" Maddy teased him, he smiled back. "Thank you, means a lot."

"That's what friends are for." He looked over at her, "I didn't think you'd be wanting to worry about a relationship just yet, so I'm here with no expectations."

Maddy smiled at him, she had wondered how best to tell him that all she wanted was friendship without hurting his feelings. "You're so nice, why are you bothering with me? You don't need the hassle of my screwed up love life."

"Because I like you and I want to be there for you, but I don't want to scare you off by expecting too much too soon."She reached over and hugged him, "Friends?" She nodded.

"Ok," she turned back to the TV, "what's happening in this movie?"

Kutner explained the complex plot, leaving Maddy asleep on the couch once the movie had finished. He smiled to himself, he had come expecting an awkward date, and had left, he thought, with a solid friendship.


	28. Chapter 28

28

(3 months later)

Maddy was sitting at home watching TV, as both children were in bed, when the phone rang. It was Kutner. He relayed the details of House's bus crash to her, and assured her that everything was fine. She finished watching her TV show then headed to bed, unaware of the chaos her father was causing in PPTH. She awoke the next morning, and called House's apartment, and on no one answering, dressed the twins and headed to the hospital. After trying House's cell phone, she called Wilson.

House answered, "Wilson's cell."

"House? Where are you?"

"With Wilson."

"I gathered that, I'm at Princeton Plainsboro - where you should be from what I've been hearing!"

"Can't talk, just arrived at General." And he hung up his phone, leaving Maddy frustrated.

"He has a death wish, right?" She fumed to Kutner, "When he gets back, call my cell. I'm going to register Hannah and Jamie at day care." Kutner saluted, Maddy certainly was a force to be reckoned with, much like her father.

She was just walking back from daycare when she saw her father and Wilson pushing a gurney toward the Intensive Care Unit.

"Wilson! I thought you had more sense than him! He should be at home!"

"Maddy. Not now." House sighed, making her glance at the gurney.

She took a step back in shock, "Amber?" She whispered, one look at Wilson's tear stained face told her she was right and it was serious. "I-I'll be in your office."

House nodded, and continued on his way to ICU. Maddy headed back to House's office, where his team was gathered, awaiting news.

"What the hell happened?" She asked Kutner. "House was on a bus? Amber is seriously ill? What did I miss?"

Kutner filled her in on the day's events, House's cardiac arrest, the discovery that Amber was involved. She sat at his desk, with her head in her hands until House appeared.

"How is she?"

"I don't know what's wrong." He admitted, "It's in my head, somewhere but I just can't get at it."

"You will." Maddy smiled over at him, and walked over to sit beside him. "Maybe it'll come to you in your sleep." She added, hinting that he should be resting.

"Who has the twins?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Registered them at daycare for when I'm back at work. Today is a trial run. How's Wilson?"

"Beside himself with worry about Amber." Maddy nodded in understanding.

"I should go and see how the kids are, let you guys work on your differentials. Call me if you need anything, ok?" House nodded, and she left. She stayed in daycare for a few hours, chatting and getting to know the staff, ensuring that the twins would be ok there when she went back to work in the next month. All of a sudden, her cell phone rang.

"Maddy, it's Kutner. Listen, House is in a coma. He tried some procedure to remember what happened with Amber."

"A coma? Will he be ok?"

"You should go to ICU, we won't know the extent of damage until he wakes up."

"I'm on my way." She hung up, grabbed the twins and headed for House's room. "Oh my God." She whispered, walking over to the bed and taking his hand. "Can he hear me?" She asked Cuddy who was sat opposite her.

"I think so." She answered.

"What happened?"

"He underwent a procedure to help him remember what's killing Amber." She started to explain.

"Killing Amber? She'll be ok, I mean he didn't do this for nothing?"

"There's nothing that can be done for her, unfortunately." Maddy could see the tears in Cuddy's eyes. "Wilson is going to wake her up so that he can say goodbye."

"This is-I just- How is he? Should I go and see him?"

"It's up to you. He's devastated. I don't know if anything would make him feel better just now."

"I think I'll go and see him." Maddy stood up and pushed the stroller out of the room and headed towards Amber's, where Wilson stood outside, gathering the courage to go in. "Hey." She said quietly, he turned around, "I-I just wanted to let you know that we're here for you." He nodded, "I know that I probably wasn't her favourite person,but I liked her and these guys did too." She nodded down at the twins, both sleeping peacefully. Wilson smiled lightly at his children. "I'm going back to sit with House." Wilson didn't react to House's name, but she assumed he knew about the coma. She gave Wilson a hug, and walked away.

She sat by House's bedside for another hour until the twins started to fuss.

"You should go home, there's nothing you can do here. These two need to be in their own beds." Maddy looked unsure, "I'll call as soon as I know anything." Cuddy assured her.

"Thank you. I'll be back tomorrow." Maddy said, more to House than Cuddy and squeezed his hand.

She met Kutner as she walked out of House's room. "Any change?" She shook her head, "C'mon, I'll drive you guys home. You have your car?" She nodded.

"Amber?"

Kutner tried to hide the tears welling in his eyes. "Gone about 15 minutes ago, Wilson came and told us." They walked out to Maddy's car, Kutner strapped the twins in, then sat in the driver's seat. "I'll drop you off, then get a cab back to mines."

"You're sure?" Maddy asked, unsure if going home alone was best for anyone given the days events. Kutner nodded.

They drove back to Maddy's in silence, Kutner helped Maddy get the twins fed, changed and down to sleep, then as promised got a cab back to his apartment, where he sat and mulled over the days events. She was just changing into her pajamas when the doorbell went.

"Changed your mind?" She asked, expecting Kutner to be stood there. A tear stained Wilson, with a rucksack over his shoulder stood before her. "Wilson?"

"I couldn't stay in the apartment without her." Maddy opened the door to let him in. "I didn't want to be alone tonight."


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for your review Em, glad your enjoying it!

29

"Come in," Maddy invited Wilson inside, "I'll make up the sofa bed for you."

Wilson walked in, "Thank you." He answered quietly. He stood in the centre of the living room, looking lost. "I'm sorry for just showing up without calling, I should've called and made sure you didn't mind."

"It's no problem, honestly. I told you earlier, I'm here for you, anything you need..." She trailed off, unsure as to how she could possibly help him in any great way.

"Are the twins sleeping?"He asked, looking towards the nursery.

"For now, yeah. Go on in." Wilson walked into the room, and just stood staring at his children. He thought about how his life had changed so dramatically over the course of a day, but that they wouldn't even realise. Hannah stirred in her sleep, Wilson ran his fingers over her hair, until she fell back to sleep with a sigh. He wasn't sure how long he stood there for, or for how long he had been crying until Maddy opened the door. "All quiet?" She whispered, Wilson nodded, and followed her back out of the room. She walked into the kitchen, reappearing with a glass with honey coloured liquid. "Here, drink this. Brandy, good for shock."

Wilson gratefully accepted the drink and drank it in one gulp. "I still can't believe she's gone, Maddy. I love-loved her so much."

"I know you did." She wrapped him up in a hug as he sobbed into her shoulder. "It's going to be ok. You'll be ok." She guided him over to the sofa bed. "You want to watch some TV, talk?"

He sighed, "I want to go to sleep and this all to be a bad dream." Maddy rubbed his shoulder, her own tears welling as she remembered her mother's death 18 months before.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep, huh? You must be exhausted." Wilson nodded, and started to unbutton his shirt to change into his T-shirt for sleeping in. "Want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm not even sure if I'll sleep and Hannah and Jamie will no doubt be awake at the crack of dawn. You go to bed, you've had a tough day too." He tried to smile at her. She kissed him on the cheek, and stood up to go to her room.

"Ok, you know where I am if you want anything." Wilson nodded, lying down himself, and switching on the TV.

Maddy fell asleep almost immediately and was woken a few hours later by her bedroom door opening, Wilson was standing there. "Everything ok?" She yawned, sitting up.

"I miss her." He said, simply. "Can I-" He pointed at the bed, "I need to feel close to someone." Maddy nodded. Wilson climbed into the bed beside Maddy and lay down, she draped her arm over him, and they both fell asleep.

Maddy awoke early the next morning, and glanced at the clock, it was 630am and she knew the twins would be awake soon. She sat up, careful not to disturb Wilson, and wandered through into the nursery, where Jamie was just waking up. She picked him up before he could start to cry and carried him through to the kitchen where she placed him in his high chair and set about making oatmeal and a bottle for him and Hannah. Hannah, unhappy at being left behind, started to cry, so she ran to get her.

"Shh. Let's not wake your dad huh?" She said, picking her up and carrying her through to the kitchen. She fed the twins, changed them and got showered and dressed herself. She was just calling Cuddy to find out how her father was when she heard Wilson coming out of the bedroom.

"Morning." She greeted him, "Coffee?" He nodded. "Dr Cuddy says House is doing well, no permanent damage, that's good huh?" She commented, unaware at Wilson's growing hostility to his friend, who he blamed for Amber's death.

"Well, he could fall in a sewer and come out smelling of roses."

"What?" She must have misheard.

"If it wasn't for House, Amber would be alive." He explained, following Maddy into the kitchen.

"That's not true. It was an accident."

"If he hadn't gotten so wasted then he wouldn't have needed a ride home and she wouldn't have been on the bus." His anger was now clear.

"All House did was get drunk, he didn't drag her onto the bus." Wilson snorted, trust the one person he felt he could turn to to take House's side. "He risked his life to save her!"

"He wouldn't have had to if he hadn't got her on the bus."

"He forgot his cane! Not a deliberate thing to lure her to her death! So, if he'd died on the bus instead of Amber you'd consider it suicide?" Maddy cried, trying to make Wilson understand the futility of blame.

"No, I-"

"But because it's Amber who died, someone has to be to blame. Do you realise he could've died by helping you to find out why Amber was dying? Hell, why don't we blame you for being on-call and not answering the phone when he called! Let's not forget that she would be alive if she hadn't taken those damn pills!" She yelled, walking away from Wilson into the living room.

"It shouldn't have been her!" Wilson yelled back. "It shouldn't." He slid down to the floor in tears.

Maddy paced the living room with a now crying Hannah, trying to calm herself down, she knew she shouldn't have yelled at Wilson, he had enough to deal with, but she couldn't let him blame her father for an accident. She walked back into the kitchen, and bent down so that she was eye level with Wilson. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I shouldn't have yelled, I shouldn't have blamed Amber, or you, but please, don't blame House. He's probably doing that himself. It was an accident, that's all." She rubbed his shoulder, he couldn't help but smile back when Hannah gave him a gummy grin and reached out for him. He took her in his arms, and stood up with her. "I was going to take Hannah and Jamie with me to see House, but I can leave them with you if you want something to distract you."

"I'd like that." He smiled at Hannah.

"You could come too. He's still your friend."

"No, I don't feel up to going in there yet."

"OK, well you know where I am. You'll be ok with them?" Wilson just nodded, "well, I'll see you later then." She gave him a quick hug and left for the hospital.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for the review Em! It's very much appreciated! (Hint, hint!) A/N : I don't know if Amber has a sister in the show, but in this she does (called Mel). Enjoy, and please please review! Thanks Ally :o)

30

Maddy arrived at the hospital and headed straight for House's room in the ICU.

"Hi." She greeted him quietly, sitting down beside him. "No Dr Cuddy?"

"She left about a half hour ago." He explained.

"So, how are you feeling today?" House just shrugged. "What were you thinking? Electrodes in your brain?!"

He sighed, "I had to help Wilson find out how to save her."

"You never considered the risks?" She asked him, he could see tears in her eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Would it be such a great loss? You got along for 25 years without me."

"That's not the point. You're my father, I need you. I've already lost one parent, I don't want to lose you too!"

"I couldn't save her anyway. And now Wilson hates me. You're mad at me-"

Maddy was shaking her head, "I'm not mad, I'm relieved that you're ok, but you scared me."

"Wilson hates me." He sighed, turning his head away. "He should."

"He was angry," She chose her words carefully, "not necessarily at you, but at the situation, he needed someone to blame. I made him realise it was no one's fault."

"You've seen him? How is he?"

"Devastated. He showed up at my apartment last night." House turned around to face his daughter, "Couldn't face being alone. He's there with Hannah and Jamie just now. I said he could come here with me, but he's not quite ready yet." House nodded his head slightly in understanding.

"How long is he planning to stay with you?"

"We've not discussed it. I don't know if he'll move back to Amber's apartment or find one of his own. He can stay as long as he needs." House yawned. "I'd better go, you need rest. I'll call and see how you're doing later on." House nodded, closing his eyes. Maddy walked out towards the car park when her cell phone rang. The display indicated that it was Wilson calling. "Hello?"

"Hi." He sniffed, Maddy guessed he had been crying.

"Everything ok?" Maddy mentally kicked herself, everything was far from ok, "Hannah and Jamie ok?" She corrected, opening her car door.

"Yeah, I'm at," he took a deep breath, "Amber's apartment. Her parents and sister have just arrived, so I'm just sorting through some details with them."

"Need me to come and pick up the kids?"

"If you don't mind, we've lots to discuss and they're beginning to get grumpy."

Maddy glanced at her watch, it was nearing lunchtime. "I'm on my way." She hung up her cell phone and started driving. She was nervous at the thought of facing Amber's parents. To them she knew she was just Wilson's one night stand, the one who had broken up Wilson and Amber, the one who had given Wilson what no one else had. She arrived at the apartment and rang the doorbell. An emotional Wilson opened the door.

"Hey, come on in. I'll just get the kids." She nervously walked just inside the front door. "This is Maddy everyone." Wilson explained as he walked over to put the twins in their car seats.

"Hi." She didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry about Amber."

She noticed Amber's sister roll her eyes. "Well, now you can go back to playing happy families with James. Worked out pretty well for you." She stood up and walked into the kitchen. Maddy was unsure what to do, she wiped away a tear from her eye.

"Can you tell James that I'll wait down at the car?" She asked Amber's mother, who simply nodded.

Wilson walked back into the room, looking for Maddy. "Where's-"

"Waiting down at the car. I'm afraid Mel wasn't very kind to her just now." Amber's father explained.

Wilson sighed, grabbing the diaper bag and a car seat in each hand. "I'll be back in a minute." He walked down the stairs, Maddy was stood beside her car, trying to stop her tears. "Maddy?" He placed the car seats on the sidewalk. "What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter." She bent down to pick up one of the car seats, Wilson stopped her.

"It does matter. To me. I don't like seeing you upset."

"She said that this all worked out well for me. Amber dying meant that we could go back to playing happy families." She explained, "I-I've never for one second considered us as a couple, from this, even though we have the twins.I know you stayed at mine's last night but please don't think that."

"I don't. It was me who came to you. Remember?" She nodded her head, finally looking Wilson in the eye. "I'll let Mel know that was an unacceptable thing to imply." He sighed, looking up at the window of Amber's apartment, where Mel was watching the conversation. He hugged Maddy and helped her strap the twins into the car. "I'll be home, uh, back, at yours tonight, if-if that's ok? By saying home, I'm not presuming to move back in-" He stopped when Maddy smiled at him.

"Of course it's ok. Don't know if I'd tell her where you_**'**_re staying though..." Maddy glanced up at the window where Mel was still watching.

"I'll see you tonight." He gave Maddy a hug, then returned back up to Amber's apartment. He walked into the kitchen where Mel still stood. "What you said to Maddy just now, you had no right!" He angrily whispered, not wanting the discussion to spill out to Amber's parents and upset anyone further. "Maddy is a friend. A good friend. The mother of my children!"

"Yeah, like we could forget that part." She muttered.

"Oh for God's sake, Amber forgave me, actually made an effort with her and the twins. I don't see why it's such a big deal for you!" Mel rolled her eyes. "Maddy has been there for me through this."

"Oh I bet she has!"

"You think that I-" Wilson was furious at the implication that he had already moved on when Amber hadn't even been gone a full day.

"Amber being alive didn't stop you."

"There's no point in even talking to you right now." He answered and walked back out to Amber's parents, leaving Mel to calm down.


	31. Chapter 31

I'm guessing from people adding this to their favourite stories list that some ppl are enjoying this fic, so thank you! Thank you to my lone faithful reviewer Em, glad you are enjoying this and InHiding, I hope you are still liking this. Any reviews would be great! Thanks in advance, Ally!

31

Wilson let himself into the apartment late that night, having arranged Amber's funeral for the following Monday. He had, as Maddy suggested, let Mel believe that he was sleeping on a friends sofa, knowing full well that he would be at Maddy's.

The TV was still on quietly when he opened the door, but Maddy lay asleep on the sofa with Hannah curled up on her chest, also asleep. Despite his grief, he couldn't help but smile at the sight. He quietly picked up Hannah, who opened her eyes for a moment, then fell back asleep when placed in her crib. He walked back out into the lounge, and picked up Maddy, and placed her on top of the bed, and placed a blanket over her.

"Tough day, huh?" He whispered to her, not expecting an answer, she merely turned over in her sleep. Wilson undressed, and lay on his back beside her, falling asleep soon after.

After discussing it with Wilson over the next few days, Maddy had decided not to go to the funeral as he would have plenty of support from both Amber's family and House's new team, who had been deeply upset by the loss of one of their own.

(A few days after the funeral)

Wilson was still staying with Maddy, finding it too painful to go back to the apartment he had shared with Amber, he also enjoyed spending time with Hannah and Jamie, who at 6 months old, were developing new traits and skills every day.

"So, when do you think you'll be back at work?" Maddy asked Wilson one morning at breakfast, she herself was due to start back with Stacy in the following week.

"I've been thinking," Wilson started, "I'm resigning." Maddy stopped feeding Jamie his breakfast, and just stared at Wilson.

"Resigning? Surely Cuddy would let you have time to think...get over this..you don't have to resign."

"It's not a time issue." He sighed, lifting Hannah out of her high chair, and sitting her on his knee. "I can't go back into that place without being reminded of her and how she..." He trailed off. "It's too difficult."

"Oh, I see." Maddy continued to feed Jamie. "Where will you go? You'll stay in New Jersey?"

"There's a position, in New York."

"New York?" Maddy turned to face him, "New York?!" Wilson merely nodded. "But that's miles, hours away."

"That's why I want to go."

"But, you can't. Hannah and Jamie-"

"I'll see them whenever I can, weekends, holidays." He explained, smiling at Hannah, who grinned back and tried to grab his hair.

"Weekends and holidays?" Maddy asked, "You think that's enough to be a good father to them?" Wilson could see she was upset. "You know what?" She stood up, shaking her head, "It's not enough. You're still mad at House so you're taking it out on them."

"No, I'm not." He was shaking his head, "This isn't about him."

"No, it's about you abandoning your children."

"I'm not abandoning them." He sighed wearily. "I'll be there if they need me."

"A few hours away, maybe. It's not the same as being here with them." She stood up, "I won't put them through that. Split between two states, seeing you when you feel like it."

"It wouldn't be like that." Wilson couldn't meet her eyes.

"No? Sorry guys, can't see you this weekend, I'm on call. Sorry guys, can't do this holiday because I'm vacationing in Hawaii."

"You wouldn't understand, how hard it is, to walk by where she...every day." He had tears in his eyes.

"I wouldn't?" Wilson shook his head in reply, "Walking by the room where I held my mom's hand while she slipped away didn't hurt. Where I watched my father in a coma, praying he would pull through?" She sat down to face him, "Where I watched our son fight for his life? That kind of stuff only hurts you?" She had tears streaming down her face.

"Maddy, I-"

"Walk away if you want. My god, she's dead and she still comes before your children." She took Jamie from his high chair and walked into the nursery. Wilson sat, Hannah still on his knee, tears in his eyes, thinking about all that Maddy had said. He walked into the nursery with Hannah, Maddy was changing Jamie into his clothes for the day. Wordlessly, Wilson picked out clothes for Hannah and started to dress her.

"I need to think about things."

"I'm not stopping you. But I meant what I said, I won't have them split between here and New York, I'll do this all on my own before I do that. Your choice." She walked out of the nursery and 

sat on the sofa, playing with Jamie. Wilson reappeared a few minutes later, and placed Hannah in her play pen. "I know this has been hard for you, I can't even pretend to understand how much you must be hurting right now, but think about this, don't leave the two people who can help you through this the most, huh?"

"Do you mind if I take them out for a walk?" Maddy shook her head, "I'll just be at the play park near Amber's." Maddy nodded her head in understanding and smiled as he strapped the twins into their stroller.

Wilson arrived at the park after a half hour walk and sat on the bench, watching other fathers playing with their children. He looked down at his own children, both alert and taking in all the details of their surroundings. Maddy had gotten dressed and walked down to the play park and stood across the road, watching as Wilson chatted away to the twins, she sighed, knowing that she couldn't keep them from their father, as her own mother had done with her, but was unsure how well the situation would work with Wilson in New York. She decided to go and sit with him on the bench. Wilson turned around as she sat down.

"Quiet apartment can be boring." She smiled, "Miss the chaos."

"You didn't appreciate the time out?" Wilson asked her, smiling back. "I think I've made a decision." Maddy held her breath, hoping that he had changed his mind. "You're right, leaving won't take the hurt away, but I will take some time off."

"Good idea."

"I was thinking on staying with my mom for a week. Change of scenery." Maddy nodded in agreement, this could be a good thing. "Maybe, say no if you want, I could take Hannah and Jamie, mom hasn't seen them an awful lot and would love to see them."

"You're sure you can handle them for a week?"

"I'll have my mom, and I'm sure you'd be more than welcome to join us." He offered, hoping that she would come along as the past week had been tough on her as well.

"Thank you, but I'm back at work next week, but feel free to take the kids, I'm sure they'd love to spend time with their grandma."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, have fun."

"I'll find somewhere to stay when I get back, can't keep crashing at yours."

"There's no rush, honestly, been nice having you back there. The kids love a bit of variety instead of boring mommy all day everyday." She smiled at him, "In your own time, ok?"

"Thank you, Maddy, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Happy that he wouldn't be leaving, Maddy just hugged him in relief.


	32. Chapter 32

32

(One week later)

Maddy walked into PPTH and headed up towards the legal department, Stacy was putting some files away and turned around when she heard Maddy arrive.

"Hey." She glanced at her watch, "I thought you'd be in late getting Hannah and Jamie settled at daycare."

"They're away with their dad to go and see grandma for a week." Maddy explained, sitting at her desk and glancing through some files.

"How is he?"

"Coping." She sighed, "I think it's good he took some time out, the kids have been keeping him busy."

"Good. I was worried about him."

"Me too, but he'll be fine." Maddy smiled, "He just needs time."

"Has he spoken to Greg yet?" Stacy had been aware of Wilson's avoidance of House. Maddy shook her head. "Must be fun for you."

"Yeah, Wilson who is living with me, temporarily I might add, hasn't been in the same room as my father for two weeks. So, I've not seen a lot of House, neither have Hannah and Jamie, when he probably needs us. But I couldn't abandon Wilson either. Talk about piggy in the middle." She rubbed her eyes and sighed, "I hope they sort it out soon."

"I'm sure they will." Stacy assured her, although she did have her doubts herself.

Maddy worked through her files for a few hours until a familiar face appeared at the door.

"So, I went to daycare to see my little drool factories and they weren't there." He started, "But you're here."

"Yeah, that's right." Maddy answered him, "They're with their father."

"He's still not back at work? He's really dragging this out."

Maddy looked up at him, open-mouthed. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that or mean it." House merely shrugged, "You're unbelievable sometimes."

"It's been nearly two weeks."

"He lost his girlfriend! Not a goldfish!" She exclaimed, "He very nearly resigned, but I managed to talk him into staying." House raised his eyebrows at this, Maddy shook her head at him. "Unbelievable."

"His car wasn't outside your apartment, has he moved out?"

"No, he hasn't. I've told him he can stay as long as he needs. He's taken the kids to see his mom for the week."

"Are you two sleeping together?" House asked in all seriousness.

"Do I need to dignify that with a response?" Maddy was quietly furious.

"It's a simple question. Yes or no. I've hardly seen you since he moved in, you've clearly taken his side."

"His side?!" Maddy stood up and placed herself in front of her father and began to yell, House stood his ground and yelled back.

"Yeah, his side!"

"This has never been about right and wrong, his side, your side. It's about a loss, and people trying to get through it! You quite rightly pointed out that I got along for 25 years without you! Well, you got along great without me too!"

"I didn't have a choice. I would've been there if I'd known about you!"

"But you still almost killed yourself, without a second thought for your family. That hurts! So forgive me if I'm doing what I think is best for my children by keeping their father here, with them!" Her voice calmed to a whisper. "They need their father. I need mine too, but Hannah and Jamie come first with me. You do the math."

"I had to try and help Amber."

"I appreciate that, I just-" she sighed, "I don't know." She turned and walked out, heading for the cafeteria to try and calm down.

Stacy walked out of her office, House was stood in the middle of the room where Maddy had left him, staring at the door she had just walked out of. "What happened?" She asked, she had only heard the yelled half of the conversation.

"I think I just lost her." Stacy looked at him puzzled, "I, I asked if she was sleeping with Wilson."

"You did what?!" House just looked at the floor, "You do know that is ridiculous, don't you?" He nodded, "You've really done it this time."

"I know. I just-"

"You're pushing her away because you feel guilty over Amber."

"I can't believe I asked her if she was sleeping with him. Of course she isn't. Neither of them would, so soon after..." He sat down on the couch, resting his chin on his cane.

"You think you can make everything ok by making Maddy hate you? Equate the loss of Amber to Maddy ignoring you?" Stacy asked him, "You know that won't work, don't you?" House merely nodded, and stood up to leave. "I'd let her calm down before you try and apologise." House nodded, and hobbled out.

Maddy settled herself in a quiet corner of the cafeteria and tried to calm herself down. Her cell phone started to ring, Wilson.

"Hey." She sniffed, answering the call. "How are things?"

"Fine, yeah. I just thought I'd see how your first day was going."

"It's going ok." She tried to sound cheery, "So, what have you guys been up to?"

"Well," he started, talking more to the baby Maddy could hear gurgling away on his knee, "We've been to the zoo with Grandma, visited Great Aunt Sophia, been really busy."

"That sounds like fun." Maddy answered, trying unsuccessfully to sound happy.

"So, how are things going really?" He could hear her sighing at the other end of the phone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just missing Hannah and Jamie, but you guys sound like you're having a nice time. Umm, I'll see you when you get back on Saturday?"

"Yeah, I-" Wilson started, but was interrupted.

"Kiss the kids for me, k? Bye." Maddy hung up, before her tears of frustration spilled over.

Wilson stared puzzled at the phone, something was wrong, and he wanted to know what.

"Hey mom, can you grab Jamie, I have a phonecall to make." His mother took Jamie through to the bedroom, while Wilson phoned Stacy.

"James? What can I do for you?"

"I've just called Maddy and-"

Stacy interrupted him, "Greg knows he was out of line-"

"House?! What has he done now?"

Stacy inwardly groaned, Maddy obviously hadn't told Wilson what had happened, now she had let him know that House was the reason Maddy was upset. "It's between him and Maddy, he just said something he shouldn't."

"Like what?"

"It's not for me to say. Look, they'll be fine once Greg lets her calm down and he apologizes."

"House apologise?" Wilson laughed, "It must be bad. What did he say?"

"James, I-"

"I'll just call him and find out." Wilson threatened.

"It was just a stupid comment. Something about sides." Stacy gave him the least damaging piece of information, hoping it would placate him. "It'll blow over. So, what have you been doing this week?" Stacy changed the subject.

"Went to the zoo, visited some relatives. You would tell me if there was anything I should know about, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would." Stacy assured him, "Anyway, I have a client, so I'll see you next week."

They said their goodbyes and hung up, leaving Wilson wondering if Stacy had told him the truth, and exactly what House had said, though he had his suspicions.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has this on their Story Alert and my faithful reviewer Em, Sorry this chapter is short, the next one will make up for it!

33

House slowly walked back to his office and sat at his desk, thinking what he could say to Maddy once she had calmed down, **if** she calmed down, he thought sadly. He knew that what he said was ridiculous, but he'd said it anyway.

Maddy, meanwhile, was walking back to her own office. Stacy was sitting on the couch when she returned. "Sorry about that, I shouldn't have walked out, I'm here to work" Maddy started, "he just know's exactly what buttons to press to get a reaction."

"Believe me, this I know." Stacy smiled at her, "Don't worry about work, are _**you **_ok?" Maddy nodded, "Had a phonecall from James, he knows you were upset."

Maddy sat at her desk, "Does he know why?"

"Kinda, he knows it was Greg, but not exactly what."

"He ok?"

"Annoyed at Greg, so nothing new there. It'll be fine."

"You really think that?" Maddy asked, hopefully. Stacy nodded, "It's gotta be, I can't be in the middle of those two much longer."

House was still sitting in his office when 13 walked into his office with a file. He looked up when the file landed on his desk. "I'm assuming you remember we have a patient." 13 prompted him. "We're scheduling an MRI, just though you might like to know." She waited for a response. "House!"

"Yeah, MRI, I heard. Come find me when you have the results, I'll be waiting with baited breath." He answered sarcastically.

"Fine." She walked back into to the adjoining room to her colleagues.

"God, what crawled up his ass and died." She muttered, and told them what their boss had said.

"It's House, something doesn't need to crawl up his ass." Foreman answered, "Worse than usual." 13 nodded. "OK, do the MRI, and I'll talk to House." He sighed, noting House leave his office, and heading toward the elevator.

"Maddy, can we talk?" House was stood in front of her desk, she just looked up at him, "Please."

"I think you said enough this morning, don't you?" She looked back at her computer screen.

"I," he sighed, "I shouldn't have asked if you were sleeping with Wilson."

"No, you shouldn't." She typed something on the keyboard, then closed the document she was working on. "Wilson and I are both adults, if we wanted to sleep together, then it's no-ones business but ours." House opened his mouth to say something, "And no, for the record, we're not."

"I know." House admitted, "I'm sorry."

"Have you tried to talk to him?" House shook his head, he was afraid to try in case Wilson rejected him. "He's back on Saturday. You should call him, at least."

"You think he'll talk to me?"

Maddy shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. He's definitely in a better frame of mind now he's had time to think things over, accept things a bit more. The fact he's not leaving is a good sign I think."

"He was leaving?"

"Yeah, wanted to move to New York." House shook his head sadly, Amber's death had obviously affected Wilson more than he had realised, if he had been willing to leave his job behind. "I told him that it wasn't fair on the twins to not see him. I was probably a bit hard on him." She admitted, thinking back to their conversation that day. "But he's staying."

"Thank you."

"He's not staying for me." Maddy smiled, "Thank your grand children."

House nodded. "How are they enjoying their vacation?"

"They're good. Been to the zoo with Daddy apparently. You should come over at the weekend. Catch up."

"I don't know, I'll maybe call Wilson first, check if he can bear being in the same room as me, I don't want to make things awkward for you." Maddy nodded slowly, it probably was a good plan.

"Why don't you come over for pizza on Friday night? We can watch TV like we used to?" House smiled and nodded. "Ok, it's a date."


	34. Chapter 34

34

(Friday Night)

House stood on Maddy's door step, armed with pizza boxes, and knocked the door. "Door's open! Come in!" He heard her call and hobbled inside. "Hey." She greeted him, walking out of her bedroom, brushing her hair. "Ooh, pizza. Just dump them in the kitchen, I'll get some drinks."

"I'll just have an orange juice." Maddy stared at him in mock shock, "Don't feel like drinking after..."

"O...K." Maddy poured an orange juice for both of them, "Let's eat."

They sat watching TV and chatting for a few hours until Maddy heard the front door opening, Wilson was home.

"We're home!" He called quietly, carrying a car seat with a sleeping baby in each one, in each arm. "House." Maddy could see Wilson's nostrils flare, and hoped there wouldn't be a confrontation. He put the car seats down on the floor. "I'll just grab the bags from the car." And he disappeared.

"You said he wasn't due home until tomorrow."

"He wasn't." Maddy picked Hannah out of her car seat, trying not to wake her.

"This wasn't some plan to get us to talk?"

Maddy shook her head, as Wilson returned to the apartment, and put the bags into the bedroom. He walked back out again, and addressed House. "How have you been?"

"I'm ok, no permanent damage." He answered, "Look, Wilson, I'm-"

"Let's not get into apologies, it won't change anything." Wilson started, House looked over at Maddy, who looked as confused as him, "What happened, happened. Things aren't, and won't be the same again, but I can live with that." House simply nodded.

"There's pizza in the kitchen if you want. Grab yourself a beer." Maddy offered, "I'll put Hannah and Jamie in their cribs."

"I'll help." House said, and picked Jamie up and followed her to the nursery. "So you really had no idea he'd be back tonight?"

"Nope." She smiled, "But things are ok, huh?" House smiled and nodded.

"So," Maddy started when she was sitting on the sofa with Wilson, House on the armchair. "How come you're back early? I wasn't expecting you."

"Well, I figured it was probably a good idea to make the drive back when the kids were asleep, less chance of a feed or dirty diaper coming up when I was miles from a rest stop." He explained, taking a drink of his beer. "Mom sends her love. She had a ball."

"Screaming babies are so much fun." House added, sarcastically.

"Says you who went looking for them at daycare, and was disappointed when they weren't there." Maddy answered, "Oh, sorry, was I supposed to keep it quiet so you still looked like a baby hating ogre?" She laughed at her father, who looked decidedly embarrassed.

"Well, I'm training them to take over from the 4 musketeers in 20 years, a day's missed training can be disastrous."

"No way are my kids working for you, I've seen the way you speak to Kutner." Maddy said, "Anyway, they don't scream, they..."

"Yell?" Wilson finished, Maddy frowned at him. House and Wilson both laughed together, as if on cue, Jamie decided to make himself heard.

"Definitely a yell." House commented as Maddy went to collect him. "So," House asked Wilson, "When will you be back?"

"I don't know. A week or two?" House decided wisely not to question the time, "Rosen is looking after my list, I need to sort Amber's things out, find a new apartment."

"You're not moving back?"

"Not without her."

"Well, there's no rush." Maddy had reappeared with Jamie, who she handed to House. "He's missed grandpa." House raised her eyebrows at her. "He recognises you."

"Hey spawn." He spoke to Jamie, "Did you have fun with the boring grandma?"

"Do not call my son spawn, House." Wilson warned him jokingly. "And mom is not boring just because she doesn't take narcotics." House merely shrugged.

"The time away was good?" Maddy asked, sitting down.

"Yeah," Wilson nodded, "I think it was what I needed, not New York. You were right. The kids need me, I need them too." He glanced over at Jamie, who was falling asleep in House's arms.

"Well, it's getting late, you must be tired from the drive. I should go." House stated, standing up with Jamie and handing him to Maddy. "It's good to have you back." He said sincerely to Wilson.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Wilson said, remaining sitting as House made his way to the front door.

"Bye, House." Maddy said, walking him to the door, "I'll see you Monday."

"You guys sorted things out then, after Monday." Maddy nodded, "You know," he cleared his throat, "I missed you this week."

"Kids too much?"

"No, I missed things like when we take Hannah and Jamie out together, breakfast conversations, beer and pizza."

Maddy laughed, "You missed the things you had with Amber. I'm not a substitute. But thanks."

"Maybe, but Amber and I didn't have Hannah and Jamie, did we?" He stood up, and went to grab another beer, leaving Maddy to figure out exactly what Wilson's last loaded comment meant.


	35. Chapter 35

35

(2 months later)

"So, are you going to the fundraiser next Friday?" Kutner asked Maddy as they sat together with Taub and the twins in the cafeteria. "Should be a good night."

"I don't know. Wilson will be there being head of oncology, so no babysitter." She explained, feeding Hannah some baby food.

"I'm sure my wife wouldn't mind looking after them." Taub volunteered, "She fell in love with them at our barbeque last week." He smiled at Jamie who was doing his best to avoid the spoon that Kutner was trying to get into his mouth. Kutner gave up and handed Jamie the spoon. "What do you say, huh? Spend the night with Aunt Jen. Let mommy party." He addressed Hannah who laughed and smacked her hands off of the tray of the high chair.

"I'll think about it. But if Jen doesn't mind, then I think I could be persuaded. I'mworking on the assumption that Wilson will be there, I haven't spoken to him today, so I'll ask him."

"How did his move to his new apartment go?" Kutner asked, grabbing a bite of his own sandwich.

"Fine, yeah. In fact, he's invited the kids and I for dinner tonight."

"Are you sure that's all?" Taub teased.

"Gimme a break!" Maddy laughed, "I think he's just lonely. Got a bit too used to having us three around."

"If you say so..." Kutner trailed off, teasing Maddy. "Anyway, we should get back work." He added, noticing Wilson enter the cafeteria, looking for Maddy.

"I'll let you know what Jen says." Taub said, standing up, "Shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks, see you guys later."

"Call me after dinner, I want all the gossip." Was his response, all Maddy could do was roll her eyes at him, and hope that Wilson hadn't heard the comment.

"Hi. How's lunch going?" He asked, sitting down, noting most of Jamie's lunch on his face instead of in his mouth.

"Jamie beat Kutner in the battle of wills today." Wilson had to laugh, "He's actually doing better feeding himself. Almost finished."

"Eat your lunch, I'll finish up here." He offered, taking the spoon from her. "Pasta ok for dinner tonight?"

"Uh-huh. Are you going to the fundraiser next week?"

"Being head of oncology I have to go." He sighed, "Are you going?"

"If Jen can look after Hannah and Jamie. Kutner asked me just now."

"Oh, he wants to go with you?" Wilson tried to hide his disappointment that she could be going with someone else. "I didn't realise that you two were..." He found it hard to meet her eyes, and focused on cleaning Jamie's face and hands.

Maddy almost choked on her coffee, laughing. "No, we're not. He was just asking if I was going, nothing else." She glanced at her watch, her lunch hour was nearly over. "Tonight, will I just come over straight from here?"

"Yeah, I have food for the kids and the travel cot and supplies if they fall asleep. Look, if you're due back, I'll get these two back to daycare once I'm finished lunch."

"You're sure?" Wilson nodded, "Thank you. I'll swing by your office at five."

"See you then."

(At Wilson's Apartment that night)

Wilson and Maddy sat at the dining table eating their dinner while Hannah and Jamie played in their playpen. Wilson was suddenly overcome with a feeling that this was the way things were supposed to be. Sitting eating with Maddy, while their kids played in the background. He smiled at the thought.

"What?" Maddy asked, Wilson was shaken from his thoughts. "You were smiling, something I missed?" She frowned at him, taking a bite of her pasta.

"No, nothing, just nothing." He smiled at her, wondering if she felt the same way. They finished eating the rest of their meal in silence.

"I should really get the kids home, it's past their bedtime." Maddy explained, glancing down at Hannah, who was sleeping in her arms.

"Let them stay here, the playpen converts to a cot. I'll grab sleepsuits for them." Wilson offered, standing up, and placing Jamie on the sofa.

"That would be great, Wilson. You don't mind extra guests?"

"No, wouldn't have gotten the cot otherwise." He smiled, and disappeared into the spare room, to get sleepsuits, then helped Maddy to change the twins. He put the twins in the spare room, and stood watching them.

"Sleeping?" Maddy asked, coming up beside him, he nodded, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"C'mon, let's leave them to sleep and watch a movie or something." He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled, squeezing the hand on her waist lightly.

Maddy leaned against Wilson as they relaxed on the sofa. "OK, movies, movies." Wilson scanned the TV guide. "Horror, thriller, romcom, comedy?"

"Your TV, you choose."

"As guest, you should." Wilson countered.

"From Dusk Till Dawn then. Horror Comedy, it's a compromise." She suggested, as Wilson changed the channel on the TV set. "We should put the lights out for this kinda film." She said, standing up and turning the light off, then settling herself down beside Wilson again.

They were engrossed in the movie, Wilson put his arm around Maddy's shoulder, almost subconciously, she snuggled in towards him too.

"You know, you could stay here tonight..." Wilson started, as Maddy stretched after the movie.

"Tempting though it sounds I can't."

"No?" Wilson asked, looking Maddy straight in the eyes.

"No, I don't have pyjamas, clothes for tomorrow, toothbrush..."

"You don't want to stay?"

"I do but, you know what the hospital is like, all it takes is for someone to realise I'm in yesterday's clothes and know I had dinner here, and all of a sudden, we're together."

"Would that be so bad?" Wilson asked, gently kissing her. "I'm sure I can find a T shirt for you to wear tonight, I'll put your clothes in the washer just now, and I have a spare toothbrush." He moved in to kiss her again.

"You really have this all figured out don't you?" She asked, smiling at him.

"No, I never planned this. Believe me."

"OK, but let's keep this quiet, huh?" She said, standing up, "Let's see if this works first."

"No problem," Wilson smiled, "I'll go and find you a T-shirt, go on through to the bedroom, I'll bring it in."

She nodded and headed towards the bedroom.


	36. Chapter 36

36

Wilson reappeared in the bedroom a few minutes later with a T shirt for Maddy to wear, thanking him, she yawned and changed into it, then climbed into the bed beside Wilson.

"How did we get here?" She asked, him, then laughed.

"We just did things in a strange order, kids then relationship."

"You think we can pull this off?"

"We've lived together for a few weeks before and not killed each other, plus we do well with Hannah and Jamie, why not give them the family life they deserve?" He switched the beside lamp off, Maddy could feel him changing position to lie down. "We'll be fine." He assured her, "Now, stop worrying about it and sleep."

"OK, night Wilson."

"You know, calling me Wilson will get confusing, what with Hannah and Jamie being Wilsons too. Can't you call me James or Jimmy, or something?"

"Night Jimmy." She yawned, lying down herself.

(Next morning)

"Good morning." Wilson smiled at Maddy.

"Hey." She answered, turning to face him, "What time is it?"

"A little after 6am." He answered, glancing at the digital alarm clock on his bedside table.

"You always wake up this early?" She frowned at him.

"No. I thought I heard the twins but they're both asleep. I put your clothes in the dryer." He explained.

"They won't be asleep for long." Maddy sighed, "We should try and snatch what little sleep we have left." Yawning, she lay back down.

"You just want to sleep?" He smiled, suggestively.

"Have you forgotten what happened last time we did more than sleep? I'm just getting my figure back!" She laughed.

"Last time,..." he started, "well, look at Hannah and Jamie. Amazing."

"Yeah, they are." Maddy could hear chattering coming from Wilson's spare room. "And awake."

"I'll go and start breakfast." Wilson got up, and padded out of the bedroom, Maddy following after him.

"Good morning sunshines." She greeted Hannah and Jamie, who were sitting up, oohing and aahing to each other. "Did you both sleep well, huh?" She lifted Hannah out and placed her on the floor, then picked up Jamie. "Hannah!" She exclaimed quietly, laughing at her daughter who had started to crawl towards the kitchen. "Incoming!" She called to Wilson.

"What?" He called back, turning to look at the bedroom door where Hannah was making her grand entrance to the lounge area. "Hey Missy. Where do you think you're going?" Hannah looked up at him, giggled, then continued on her way towards him. Wilson scooped her up and took her back into the kitchen with him. "What do you say to oatmeal and a nice bottle of formula for breakfast huh?"

"Well, I'd prefer orange juice and cereal myself." Maddy had joined him in the kitchen, "but oatmeal's good for the mobile monsters."

"Why don't you guys go sit in the lounge, and I'll bring this out to the table when it's ready." Maddy disappeared and settled Jamie into his highchair and did the same with Hannah. Wilson reappeared a few minutes later with food for them all. "This is nice." He commented, smiling at Maddy.

"Yeah, it is." She agreed. "Let's not keep it quiet. It's no ones business but ours."

"You're sure?" Wilson asked, smiling. She nodded in response. "Ok then."

(At PPTH, later that morning)

Wilson and Maddy arrived at the hospital, and dropped Hannah and Jamie at daycare. "Are you ready for gossip?" Wilson asked Maddy as they walked back towards his office. Taub was just entering his shared office, he waved at both Maddy and Wilson.

"Uh-huh." She nodded, "I'll get it over with." She leaned in and kissed him, "Lunch?"

"Yeah, let's go out." He suggested, "Just us two."

"Ok, come find me." And with that, she headed into the office to speak to Taub.

"Yeah, I'm telling you, definitely didn't go home." He was chatting to Kutner, who sat across from him.

"Who didn't go home?" She asked, sitting down beside Kutner. Kutner laughed, as Taub's face reddened.

"Oh, hey, umm, Jen's fine with the uh babysitting that night. The-uh-fundraiser." He was flustered.

"I know you were talking about Wilson and I." She cleared her throat. "Before you go jumping to conclusions-"

"Look, Maddy, it's nothing to do with us." Kutner interrupted.

"You're right, but since when did that stop people talking. But what I was saying is that yeah, we're together."

"Told you it was more than dinner." Taub commented, standing up to pour himself a coffee.

"It wasn't like that Taub. Not planned."

"Not by you." Kutner added.

"Or him."

"So, you gonna need me to run another test in a couple of weeks?"

Maddy rolled her eyes, "No, Kutner, nothing like that." She stood up to leave, "Anyway, Wilson can run them." She left before either of them could comment further and headed towards her own office.

"Morning." She cheerfully greeted Stacy, "Coffee?" She handed her the cup that she had gotten on her way up.

"Thank you." Stacy replied, smiling. "You're in a good mood this morning." She commented.

"Yeah, things are good."

Stacy thought for a moment, "Dinner went well?"

"Yeah, it did." Maddy sat down at her desk, "We've decided to try being a couple."

"Oh, I didn't realise that you guys were considering it."

"We weren't. It just happened. The twins deserve a chance at normal family life."

"So you'll be living together?"

"If it works out, yeah I guess so. I stayed at Wilson's last night. I'm meeting him for lunch, so I'm guessing we'll figure that out."

"Well, I hope it works." Stacy was genuinely happy for the new couple, "It'll be great to see him happy again, after, well, you know. You guys'll be good together, well, from what I've seen so far."

"Thank you." Maddy smiled, and started to check through her work emails.

The clock in the office was showing noon when Wilson appeared at Maddy's office door. "Free for lunch?"

"Five minutes? I'm almost finished with this transcript, then I'm all yours. Take a seat." Wilson walked in and sat on the sofa just as Stacy came out of her own office.

"Hi James." She greeted him, "How are things? Should I just assume you've been in a very good mood today too?" She asked, nodding at Maddy, who was engrossed in her typing, and listening to her ipod at the same time.

"You know?" He smiled at her.

She nodded, "I'm happy for you guys. Hope I get an invite to this wedding."

"Wedding?" He laughed, "Slow down, Stacy. It's early days."

"It's fate. Notice how you guys always end up together?" She remarked, then stood up, and walked back into her own office, leaving Wilson smiling lightly at the comment.

"Ready?" Maddy asked Wilson, as she switched off her computer. Wilson nodded, and followed her out of the door.

"So, daycare are giving Hannah and Jamie lunch, any problems they're going to page House, so we can have lunch in peace. New Italian ok?"

"Sounds nice. Nice meal and alone time. Thank you for this."

They drove to the restaurant, and sat in the corner seat. "I was thinking," Wilson started, "Say no, if-if it's too soon, but how would you feel about staying, permanently?"

"I, I think that would be nice, but wouldn't it be easier for you to move in with me. I mean, the twins have their nursery and are settled there and-"

"I mean, not in our apartments,but a proper house, with a garden, garage, a family home." He looked down at the table, hoping he hadn't suggested something totally crazy.

"I'd like that very much." Wilson looked up, a look of surprise on his face, but he was smiling too. "But, how about we take turns at each others apartments until we can find a place?"

"I think, that is a great idea, we can look in the property paper at the weekend."

"So, when do we tell House?" Maddy asked Wilson, looking up from her menu. He sighed, he had almost forgotten that he was her father at times. "Or more to the point, who's telling him?"

"If he doesn't already know, we should tell him after lunch I guess."He gave his order to the waiter who had arrived. "He'll be OK with it."

"His best friend sleeping with his daughter on a permanent basis, he'll love it. If we ever got married, he'd be your father-in-law, you do realise that?"

"You'd be surprised what you can live with." He smiled, not relishing the thought of telling House.

They drove back to PPTH, and paused for a moment outside House's office.

"Greg, they're happy." They could hear Stacy tell him, "Maddy is 25, she doesn't have to run her boyfriends by you."

"Pointless when he's impregnated her before."

"You're annoyed that she didn't come and tell you before everyone else."

Maddy walked into the office, House turned and stared, Wilson loitered in the doorway. "Come to ask for her hand in marriage? This is what, Wife Number 4.5?"

Wilson just sighed, Maddy spoke up. "You've heard then."

"Kutner would make a poor secret agent."

"If you had been in on time this morning you would've found out first." Maddy remarked, "It's not a secret, I, we would've liked to tell you ourselves but it didn't happen that way." She glanced back at Wilson, looking for his support, he smiled at her. "I'm happy, we both are." Wilson was nodding in agreement at House.

House sighed, "Fine, but if you hurt her, and any other things fathers tell boyfriends." He addressed Wilson, "I'll stick this cane so far-"

"I get the idea, House." Wilson interrupted him, "Anyway, did daycare page at all?"

"I was on lunch duty?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"I'll take that as a no then. I need to head back, I'll check daycare on the way." Maddy walked over to Wilson and kissed him on the cheek, "My place tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll call you later." He answered, and went to walk out after her.

"Bad taste to arrange a booty call in front of the girl's father!" House called after him.

"Yeah, I'll save that advice for Hannah's future boyfriends. Bye House." Wilson walked out, before he could see House break into a satisfied grin that he and Maddy had finally got together.


	37. Chapter 37

37

(22nd December)

"I'm so glad we bought this place." Maddy commented, glancing around the spacious lounge, "Could you imagine trying to hold a birthday party in one of the apartments?" It was Hannah and Jamie's first birthday the following day, and both she and Wilson were decorating the lounge before a small party.

"Yeah, definitely a wise move." He agreed, as he stuck a banner over the lounge window.

"You picked up the cake?"

"Uh-huh. You get candles?" She nodded, and yawned, "OK, I think we've done enough for tonight. Let's go to bed."

"I'll be up in a minute, just want to finish watching this documentary."

"Night Jimmy." She smiled, and walked out.

"Night Mads."

(The next day)

"What time did we invite people to come?" Maddy asked, glancing at the clock, and the various gifts already scattered around the lounge.

"Umm, I think 130, give us a chance to get lunch over first." He frowned as he tried to assemble a complicated toy, while Hannah and Jamie played with the box that it had arrived in.

"It's a shame your mom couldn't come." Maddy commented as she made lunch.

"I know, but at least she sent an 'easy-to-assemble educational aid'." He muttered sarcastically. "Why am I bothering? They prefer an empty box." He laughed, standing up and joining Maddy in the kitchen.

"We'll have lunch, then get the kids into their party outfits, and then Kutner can put that thing together."

(An hour later)

Maddy was just finishing dressing Jamie when the doorbell went. "I'll get that?" She called to Wilson, "Come on, let's go see who's there." She went downstairs to see who had arrived.

"Happy birthday little guy! Hey Maddy." It was Kutner, armed with large boxes. He walked in and placed the boxes on the floor of the lounge. "First one here?" He asked Maddy, noticing no one else. "And where's my favorite lady?" Hannah made her way over towards Kutner, grabbing onto the sofa to support herself.

"Hey! Thanks for coming." Wilson greeted him, walking out of the kitchen.

Kutner picked up Hannah. "No problem, wouldn't miss it."

Maddy walked back in with Jamie, "Why don't you guys try and figure out that _**thing.**_" She pointed at the toy Wilson had been assembling earlier. "I'll do meet and greet." The doorbell rang again.

"Hey Grandpa, come on in!" House hobbled into the lounge, Maddy noticed Taub and his wife Jen arriving behind him. "Hi guys." She hugged them, in greeting, and showed them through to the lounge where Hannah and Jamie, were watching Kutner and Wilson assemble some plastic contraption.

"Remind me again," House was remarking, "You guys are capable of complex medical procedures?" His answer was a glare from Wilson, "Yet this proves a challenge."

"You wanna try?" Wilson answered, raising his eyebrows. "Not as easy as it looks."

"I think I've got it." Kutner announced, and stood back to see if it stood on it's own. "Go team!" He high-fived Wilson.

"Oh, Remy called me before," Taub started, "Thirteen." He clarified for House's benefit, "She can't make it, she's ill."

"She ok?" Kutner was concerned, Taub shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, well, drinks?" Maddy asked, and received various requests. She went into the kitchen to make them, House followed her.

"A lot changes in a year, huh?" He smiled, a little sadly. "Who'd have thought a year ago that this," he indicated the surrounding room, and nodded towards the living room, where Wilson was chatting animatedly with Jen about the upcoming holidays and Santa Claus, "would be the way things would turn out."

"Yeah, last year, I thought I'd be doing this on my own, Wilson was with Amber, Jamie was ill. A lot has changed." She picked up a tray with drinks and prepared to walk out.

"Are you happy?" He asked her, "You're not just doing this because you think it's the right thing?"

"Yeah, House, I'm happy." She answered, smiling, "Very happy."

"Good." And he followed her out.

The party finished a couple of hours later, Maddy and Wilson, tidied up and got the exhausted twins in bed, and sat relaxing on the sofa. "What a day." Maddy sighed, "I'm beat."

"And we have a Christmas in two days time." Wilson observed, "At least that will be less busy. Only House for dinner that day."

"Thank goodness." She smiled, stretching, "Never thought I'd say that about House." She laughed. "I'm going to get ready for bed, then we can watch a movie or something. Oh, could you clear those envelopes?" A mass of birthday card envelopes covered the coffee table

"Sure." Wilson answered, standing up to collect a beer from the refrigerator. He opened his beer and knelt beside the table and started to sort through the envelopes. He frowned when he came across one addressed to Dr James Wilson. He opened it. It contained what looked like lab results on PPTH headed paper. He scanned the results.

Patient : Madeleine Brandt, DOB: 2/3/83. Kidney Function results, Blood Count results, figures looked normal apart from possible dehydration. He covered his mouth in shock when he read the last result, Preg: Positive. He was going to be a father. He made a cup of cocoa and took it up to the bedroom.

"Hey." Maddy could tell from his face that he had found his results. He handed her the mug. "Thank you."

"You're dehydrated." He told her, sitting down beside her.

"Side effect of throwing up."

"When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Last week, I felt ill. I wanted to be sure and I wasn't sure how you'd take it, we never planned-" She was cut off mid sentence by a kiss. "OK, you're happy."

"Yeah. How far?"

"Not seen the obstetrician yet, but no more than 6 weeks I think. I'll make an appointment after the holidays." She explained, standing up to go downstairs.

"Who knows?" Wilson asked, curious that she'd kept it hidden.

"Just Kutner, he ran the test for me, and is sworn to secrecy. I thought it'd be a nice Christmas/Hannukah present for you. You're not mad?" She asked, hopefully.

"Mad? No. Surprised? Yes. I can't wait. Things will be different this time, I promise. I'll be there for everything."

"I know you will." She leaned over to hug him, "Everything is going to be fine. Now come on, there's a beer with your name on it downstairs."


	38. Chapter 38

38

(5 weeks later)

Wilson was sitting in his office reading through his files for the next morning when Maddy appeared. "Hi." He greeted her with a surprised smile.

"Hey, that meeting is going on longer than I thought, won't be finished until at least seven."

"You want me to wait or pick you up then?" He asked.

"No, no. I'll make my own way home." She answered, "I'll try not be too late, you can handle bedtime?"

"Yeah, no problem. How are you feeling today?" He was concerned, Stacy didn't know about the pregnancy yet, and he didn't want Maddy working too hard.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "but I have to get back, I'll see you tonight."

"Call me, ok?"

"Uh-huh. Bye." She closed the door and headed back to the office.

(9pm that night)

Wilson glanced at the clock, he was sure she should have been home by now. He sighed, she had been working since 9am that morning. Perhaps she had gone for dinner with Stacy after the meeting? He decided to try and call her cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail. He tried Stacy's phone.

"Hello James?"

"Stacy, is Maddy still with you?"

"With me? She left over an hour ago. Isn't she home yet?" He could hear concern in her voice, and started to worry himself.

"Did she get a cab?"

"Umm, I offered her a ride home, but she said she wanted to walk, wanted fresh air. You don't think anything's happened, do you?"

"All I know is I've not heard from her since this afternoon. Hold on, I've another call coming through. I'll call you back."

"Dr Wilson?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm calling from Princeton Plainsboro ER, we have a Madeleine Brandt here. Dr Cameron asked us to call you."

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"We're not sure-"

"How is she?"

"They're working on her just now."

"I'm on my way." Wilson hung up the phone, ran upstairs to the nursery, woke the twins, put a warm jacket on them,and bundled them into his car.

(Earlier that night)

Detective Michael Tritter was heading home, passing by the alley, next to the local liquor store, when he heard shouting and a scuffle. He walked towards the noise, and was almost knocked over by a guy running from the alley carrying a ladies purse. "Hey!" He yelled, and started to chase him, stopping when he dropped the purse. He picked it up, and followed a noise coming from the alleyway. "Oh god." He muttered, as he seen a young woman, clearly the robbery victim, lying curled up on the ground. "It's ok, can you hear me?" He asked her, trying to help her to a sitting position, she groaned in pain. He could see blood where she had hit her head, one eye was bruising, and she held her stomach. "I'm going to get you to a hospital, ok?"

"Baby." She whispered, almost silent, Tritter didn't hear as he was calling an ambulance.

"Stay with me, the ambulance is on it's way." He sighed, wishing they would get there quick, "My name's Michael, I'm a detective, can you tell me your name?" She blinked at him, and tried to speak.

"Ma-" She whispered, before everything blacked out.

Tritter looked in her purse and pulled out her driver's license, "Madeleine." He cradled her head as she lay unconscious in his arms, within moments he heard the siren of the ambulance.

"Ok, what we got?" The EMT asked him.

"I think she was attacked, robbed, she lost consciousness a few minutes ago. I-I think she hurt her head, was holding her stomach, probably punched or kicked, I caught the end of it all."

"We need to get her to the hospital. You want to ride along?" The EMT asked Tritter, who nodded. The got her into the back of the ambulance, and monitored her as they rushed to PPTH. They arrived and ran into the ER.

"In here guys." Dr Cameron instructed them, "OK, what happened?"

"25 year old female, victim of robbery, lost consciousness at scene. Head injury, possible abdominal trauma, not sure about any broken bones, wrist looks bruised. Dammit, she's bleeding." The EMT added, noticing the blood.

"Do we have an ID?" Cameron asked.

"Driving license says Madeleine Brandt." Tritter answered.

"Shit." Cameron muttered, "Jo, I need you to call Dr Wilson from oncology, get him down here right away." The nurse nodded and went to call.

"His patient?" Tritter asked Cameron.

She sighed heavily, "His girlfriend." She answered, disappearing to help the team treating Maddy. "How is she?"

"She's losing blood, abdomen distended, my guess is internal bleeding, spleen maybe. And there's that." He pointed to the blood on her thighs, Cameron sighed heavily.

"I need her notes here, now!" She yelled to a nurse standing nearby, who ran off to find them.

"You think she's pregnant?"

"God I hope not." She answered, "Page for a surgical consult, we need to get this bleeding under control." She rubbed her eyes as a nurse appeared with Maddy's notes. Cameron scanned them, "She's 10 weeks pregnant, ultrasound now!"

Another face appeared in the room, "You paged?" It was Chase. Cameron quickly gave him a recap of the situation. "Someone's called Wilson?" Cameron nodded, turning as the nurse returned with the ultrasound equipment. "No heartbeat." Chase observed, sighing. "Allison," he put his hand on her shoulder. "She's lost it." Cameron turned to him, defeated.

"Ok, let's get her to the OR, fix the bleeding." She resigned herself to the fact that there was nothing else she could do. She slowly walked out of the room, coming face to face with a distraught Wilson, child in each arm.

"Cameron, how is she? Tell me she's ok!"

"Let's go somewhere more private."

"Oh god!"He exclaimed, panicking, surely fate wouldn't take someone else away from him. "She's not-she can't be."

"She's ok." Cameron reassured him, as they walked towards a relatives room. She took Jamie from him as they walked along. The entered the room, and she sat down. Wilson remained standing, soothing Hannah who had woken. "Sit down."

He shakily sat down, his tears spilling over, he sniffed. "She's pregnant." He stated quietly.

"Wilson, I'm so sorry." Cameron looked him in the eye, he already knew what she was going to say. "We did an ultrasound, but there was no heartbeat. She's," Cameron sighed, put her free hand on Wilson's shoulder, "Lost the baby."

"What happened?"

"She was brought in by EMTs and Detective Tritter."

"_**The **_Tritter?" He asked, open mouthed, "What was he...?"

"She was attacked, tried to take her purse. She fought back. Tritter chased the guy, got the purse back." Cameron explained.

"Where's Maddy? Can I see her?" Wilson asked, rocking Hannah back to sleep, stroking her hair.

"She's in surgery. Internal bleeding, she was beaten pretty bad. You're lucky Tritter managed to get her in here so quickly."

"Lucky?!" He whispered angrily, "She's in surgery, we've lost-" Tears started to fall, "Lost our baby. Yeah that's lucky."

Cameron sighed, "I didn't mean-"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

There was a knock at the door, Cameron stood up and opened the door, Tritter was stood there. "Come on in."

"Dr Wilson, how are you?" He asked, solemnly.

"I'm fine. Thank you for all you did tonight. Did you catch him?"

"No, but I know who he is, we'll get him. How's Madeleine?"

"Maddy." Wilson corrected him, knowing how much she hated her full name. "She's in surgery, she lost the baby."

"I'm so sorry Dr Wilson, really I am." Tritter sat down beside him, "Do you mind if I stay until she's out of surgery? I'd like to know she's ok." Wilson shook his head, indicating it was ok for him to stay, deciding to lighten the mood Tritter asked, "Who's this?" He asked, indicating a sleeping Hannah.

"Our daughter Hannah," Wilson nodded to Jamie, still in Cameron's arms. "Our son Jamie, they're 13 months old." He explained.

"Wilson, why don't you take the kids to your office to sleep? I'll get some blankets from Pediatrics. Chase will update you once she's out of surgery." Cameron suggested, handing Jamie to Tritter.

"Come on, Dr Wilson. I'm sure she'll be ok." Wilson stood up and followed Tritter out of the room. They settled the twins on the sofa in Wilson's office, and stood waiting for news.

"I should call House." Wilson broke the silence, Tritter raised his eyebrows in question. "He's Maddy's father."

"Oh, I never knew he had a daughter."

"Neither did he until 2 years ago." Wilson explained.

"How's he adapting to family life, never struck me much as doting father."

"He's surprisingly good at it. She brings out the best in him, as do his grandchildren." At this Wilson sighed, Tritter could see tears in his eyes, "He didn't know about the baby." Wilson picked up his office phone and called House's apartment.

"It's Wilson. I'm at the hospital. It's Maddy. She's in surgery. I'm in the office. See you soon." He hung up his phone, "He's on his way." Wilson explained, as his cell phone rang. "Hi Stacy. No, we're at the hospital. I'm not quite sure what happened. I don't know, she's in surgery. No, you don't have to. No, no it's not your fault. He's on his way here. I'll call you." He put his cell phone on his desk, and sat down with his head in his hands, until House burst into his office a short while later, waking Jamie. House hobbled over and picked him up, noticing Tritter standing in the corner.

"How is she?" He asked Wilson, "And what is _**he **_doing here?"

"Still in surgery, internal bleeding. Detective Tritter found her and got her here."

"Found her? " House asked, sitting down on the sofa with Jamie.

" She was walking home, her meeting ran quite late. Some guy tried to take her purse, she fought back. " Wilson couldn't continue.

"Grandpa." Jamie announced, staring at House. "Want Momma."

"I know spawn, we all want to see her." House sighed, "Go back to sleep, huh?" Jamie snuggled in towards House's shoulder. "How long has she been in surgery?"

"Maybe forty five minutes." Tritter answered, "Dr Chase is going to update us when she's out."

Cameron knocked on Wilson's office door, and quietly walked in. "How are you guys holding up?" One look at the tear stained face of Wilson, the worry etched on her ex boss's face told her. "Can I get anybody anything?"

"No, thank you." Wilson answered, standing up from his seat at his desk, and starting to pace.

Chase walked towards Wilson's office, a short time later. He entered the office, "Good news, she's out of surgery. A blow to the stomach appears to have ruptured her appendix, led to the the miscarriage, we removed the appendix and stopped the bleeding."

"Thank god." Wilson whispered.

"The head injury wasn't serious, and her wrist is just badly bruised, she'll be sore for the next few days." Chase explained. "You can see her, maybe just the adults." He suggested.

"She was pregnant?" House addressed Wilson, "She never told me."

" She had a bleed a couple of weeks ago and wanted to wait until we knew everything was ok. She wanted to surprise you with the ultrasound picture. She was 10 weeks." Wilson replied, "What room is she in?" He asked Chase.

"302." Chase replied, "She should be awake soon. I'm due a break, I can stay with Hannah and Jamie if you'd like." Wilson nodded in agreement.

"I should go." Tritter started, "I'll maybe come and see her tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Wilson tried to smile at him. "Thank you again."

"No problem, I'm just glad she's ok." He walked out of the room.

"Tritter." He turned around, it was House. "Thanks." Tritter nodded in acknowledgement and walked away.


	39. Chapter 39

39

"How are you doing?" House asked his friend sincerely as they went up in the elevator. "You've lost a baby tonight."

"I just want to see that Maddy's ok, House. I'm not thinking about me right now." Wilson explained, although House suspected it was too hard for him to think about his loss. The elevator stopped, and they got out. "God, House, how am I going to tell her?"

House put his hand on his friends shoulder, "Want me to give you guys some privacy?" House in all honesty didn't want to be there when Wilson told her. Wilson just shook his head, "Ok." They continued along to Maddy's room, Wilson reached the door first and tried to prepare himself. He took a few deep breaths, then walked in, House trailing behind.

Wilson walked over to the bed, where she lay, oxygen mask on, bruised eye, relatively little other bruising, bandaged wrist. "Hey honey." He said quietly, taking her hand gently.

"Jim?" She asked, weakly, trying to sit up more to see him better. She winced as she realised how much pain she was in on trying to move.

"Easy, easy." Wilson whispered, helping her to sit up. "Sore, huh?"

"You've been crying." She observed, removing her oxygen mask. She glanced at the corner of the room where House stood. "Hey." She smiled weakly in his direction, raising her bandaged hand in greeting.

House walked over to her, and sat in the chair beside the bed. "Hey, trouble."

"My stomach hurts." She thought for a moment, then became noticeably agitated, "Oh, oh no. The baby-" She started to breathe faster.

"Shhh. Calm down." House attempted to calm her, he put the oxygen mask back on, looking to Wilson for a clue about what to do. "I'm paging Chase, he's her attending." And he walked out, leaving Wilson and Maddy alone. Maddy looked at Wilson, who was unsuccessfully trying to control his emotions, he bit his bottom lip, and simply shook his head, looking at the floor so she couldn't see his tears.

"It's my fault!" She cried, still hyperventilating. "I should've got a cab, but the sandwich I ate at the meeting made me feel sick and-"

"No, it's not your fault, ok?"Wilson looked her straight in the eye and squeezed her hand, sniffing. "Don't think that." Wilson glanced at the monitor, her blood pressure was climbing. "Maddy, honey, you need to take deep breaths. Calm down."

At that point Chase ran in, "How is she?"

"BP 190/130, do something!" Wilson stood up, giving Chase room to work. "You're gonna be ok, Maddy."

Chase injected a fluid into her IV line, and she calmed after a few seconds, falling asleep. He watched the monitor as the BP began to fall back to a normal level. "She'll probably be out for the rest of the night. I gave her a relatively high dose." He explained, "You told her about the baby?" He enquired, noticing Wilson's fresh upset.

"She asked, I couldn't lie to her." He answered, leaning against the wall, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Who's with the kids?" He asked, realising that it had been Chase watching them.

"Allison's with them, Jamie woke up crying for his mum." Chase answered, Wilson sighed, coping with the twins tonight wouldn't be easy.

"Thanks, Chase. I'd better get them home, there's nothing I can do here." He walked over, kissed Maddy's forehead, then walked back towards his office. He could hear Jamie's wailing before he could see his office. He walked in, where a frustrated Cameron was pacing with Jamie, and Hannah sat watching, starting to cry herself. "Sorry about this." He started, and took his son, "Hey, sport. What's wrong, huh? I know you want mommy but we'll see her tomorrow ok?" Jamie's wails subsided, his body still shuddered with sobs. "You'll just have to make do with old me." Wilson watched as Cameron picked up Hannah, and managed to stop her crying before she reached the levels of her brother's upset. She held her arms out to Wilson. He struggled down to her and picked her up, he moved awkwardly to his desk and sat down with both children, one resting over each shoulder.

"How's Maddy?" Cameron asked quietly, sipping her neglected coffee.

"Chase had to sedate her when she found out about the baby. She'll be out til morning." He explained.

"How are you?"

"How am I?" He smiled lightly, "I'm surprisingly ok. My son sees me as a consolation prize though."

"It's not like that." Cameron assured him, "They adore you."

"This baby was my chance to do everything right. I was gonna be there for all the appointments, even the birthing classes, despite the fact that I'm a doctor and could use common sense. I was going to see this one being born." He sighed, "Now that's all gone."

"I'm sure you guys will have more children, not that this one didn't matter." Cameron felt as though she had put her foot in her mouth. "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's ok." Wilson stood up, "I should get these two back to bed. Boy, are they going to be cranky tomorrow. At least it's Saturday tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll walk you out, want me to take Jamie?" Wilson nodded, and she gently took the sleeping toddler from him.

"Leaving without me?" House had appeared behind them. "Spare room free?"

"House, you don't need to stay. We're ok."

"I know that, but now I'm wide awake and you have more cable channels than me."

"OK, I guess it'd good to have some help." Wilson conceded, as he opened his car door, and proceeded to strap Hannah in. "Thanks Cameron." He said as she strapped Jamie in.

"No problem, you take care ok?" She hugged him, he got in the car. "Make sure he's ok." She told House, patting him on the shoulder.

"No hug?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Wilson doesn't grab my ass." She countered, smiling at him.

"Yeah, that's why he has 3.5 wives to my 0." House commented, "Thanks for looking after Maddy." He added sincerely. "Any change, call me, not him." She nodded, and walked back inside. "Wilson, I'll grab some stuff from mines and meet you back at yours."

"OK, I'll put the kids to bed and see you soon." Wilson drove back home, to try and take in the nights events. He put the children to bed and slouched down on the sofa.

"Honey, I'm home!" House cried as he pushed the front door open. He dropped his bag and handed Wilson a beer from it, "Thought you could use this."

"Thanks House."

They sat watching TV until the early hours, when exhaustion over took them and they retired to bed.


	40. Chapter 40

40

(Next morning)

House groaned. "For the love of God, Wilson, please. Shut that kid up!" He yelled, glancing at his wristwatch. It was 730am. He pulled his pillow down over his head.

"You're a great help, House." Wilson muttered, as he stood at the bedroom door. "Hannah, wake grandpa." His daughter laughed as she clambered up the duvet towards House.

"I'm awake, ok!" He stiffly sat up, rubbing his bad leg. "Morning Hannah." He picked his grand daughter up before she could climb onto his leg, and placed her back on the floor, where she pulled herself up, and unsteadily walked the few steps towards the door. "How long has Hannah been a biped?" He called to Wilson, who appeared at the door with Jamie.

"What?"

"Hannah just walked from here to there." He pointed at her new position with his cane.

"She did?" Wilson broke into a grin, "That was her first time." He leaned down to Hannah, "You're trying to impress Grandpa, huh?" Hannah giggled, and turned back towards House.

"Go downstairs, make me a coffee, then I'll be impressed." Hannah walked back over to House shakily.

"Daddy's impressed Hannah." Wilson answered, "Can you watch them while I get breakfast ready?" House nodded, Wilson put Jamie down who followed his sister's example and walked unaided towards House. "I'm impressed with you too." Wilson smiled at his son, then walked downstairs. He tried his best to focus on the job in hand, but thoughts of Maddy and their loss still dominated. He set up the high chairs for the twins, then plated up cereal for them, and a toasted bagel and coffee for himself and House. He went upstairs and collected the twins.

"Dada," Hannah started, "Momma where?" She asked, putting her hands in the air and looking around.

"Where?" Jamie echoed. House glanced over at Wilson, who sighed, rubbed his eyes, then put on his best fake smile for the children.

"Well, Mommy is feeling a little sick just now, and the people at Mommy and Daddy's work are going to make her feel better so she's going to stay there for a few days. You wanna go and see Mommy today?" He asked, getting wide grins from both Hannah and Jamie. "Ok, that's settled then." They finished eating breakfast, then House dressed the twins while Wilson called the hospital to see how Maddy was. He wandered back upstairs, and walked into the nursery, House turned when he heard the footsteps. "She's fine. Had a good night. Awake and a lot calmer than last night. You coming in with us today?" House simply nodded, and went to shower.

Wilson and House walked slowly towards Maddy's room, holding a twin's hand each as they wobbly walked along the corridor eager to see their mother and try out their new skill at the same time. "Hi." Wilson greeted Maddy with a smile, "I have two munchkins here who missed their mommy."

"Hey guys." She sat up, waving at the twins. "I missed you too."

"We have news." Wilson smiled at her, "Guess who can both walk unaided?"

Maddy grinned in response. "You don't mean..." Wilson nodded, a look of pride on his face, "I'm sorry I missed it."

" I'm sure it won't be long until you were wishing they were still just crawling." House started, "You're looking better." House observed, "feel better?" Maddy nodded, looking up as the door to her room opened once more. Tritter walked in.

"Morning." He greeted everyone in the room. They all mumbled hellos, and he walked over to stand beside Maddy.

She frowned at him. "I know you, don't I?" She asked him, "You, you called the ambulance. Martin?"

"Michael. The detective. " He corrected her, "Yeah, I called. I'm glad to see you are looking a lot brighter." He smiled, "You feel up to talking about it?" She sighed, and nodded. "Dr Wilson, Dr House, it's sometimes hard for family members to hear accounts of incidents."

"It's fine." Wilson answered, House nodded in agreement. "Do you want us to leave?" He addressed Maddy.

"You want to hear this?" She asked Wilson, he looked unsure. "Why don't you and House take Hannah and Jamie down to the cafeteria for some juice?" Wilson nodded, and picked up Hannah, House lingered, "House, I'll be fine, really. Go."

"OK, if you're sure." Maddy nodded at him, "We'll be downstairs if you need us." He took Jamie's hand and walked slowly out.

"Just tell me what happened." Tritter prompted, "We have the guy in custody."

"I was at a meeting, I work in legal here. The meeting went on for a while, and I got a sandwich from downstairs. The meeting ended just before 8, but I felt nauseous after the sandwich, because of, of, the baby." She paused, and took a deep breath before continuing. "Stacy, my boss, offered me a ride home, but I wanted to walk, thought the fresh air would make me feel better. I stopped into the store on the way home, to buy a bottle of water, I was walking by, by the alley when a guy grabbed me into the alley." She became visibly upset as she remembered.

"It's ok," Tritter reassured her, "Go on."

"He, uh, went to grab my purse, but I pushed him away. He got angry, and he slammed me against the wall. I tried to grab him, but he, he kicked me in the stomach, and that was when I couldn't get up. A couple of minutes later, you arrived." She finished, tears running down her face.

"Thank you." Tritter handed her a tissue, "I know that can't have been easy. I'm sorry about your baby." Maddy just looked down. "So, your father is Dr House?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"I was a patient once." It wasn't really a lie, more a half truth. "I never seen Dr House as a family guy."

"Neither did he." Maddy smiled, "We only found out about each other 2 years ago."

"And Wilson is your partner." Tritter knew that husband was the wrong phrase as Maddy wasn't a Wilson, but boyfriend seemed too little.

"Yeah, and my dad's best friend. That was fun." She explained, "Jimmy and I weren't really together when the twins were born, House was great through everything actually. We've only been together for 5 months. It's a complicated situation." She smiled, "Thank you for last night, I heard you probably saved my life."

"I did what anybody would do." He smiled at her. "I'll go and write up the paperwork for this. Bye Maddy."

"Bye Michael."

It was only a few more minutes until the hospital room door opened again, revealing a tired looking Stacy. She took one look at Maddy's injuries and various monitors then slowly walked over to her. "Hey Stacy." She knew the scene was upsetting her usually calm boss. "It's a lot worse than it looks, I'm ok."

"What happened? James didn't go into any details last night, all he said was that you were in surgery."

"Some guy tried to take my purse, I took a couple of knocks, they removed my appendix in surgery because it was causing bleeding." She deliberately left out the miscarriage information, not wanting to make Stacy even more upset.

"I should've taken you home, it was my fault that you were finished late. Maddy, I am so sorry." Stacy sat down beside Maddy.

"It's no one fault except that guy, ok? I'll probably not be back for a week or two though."

Wilson and House walked back in, Stacy dried her eyes so that they wouldn't see that she was upset. "Hey Stacy." Wilson greeted her, Hannah waved at her from her father's arms.

"James, Greg, hi." House had waited by the door. "I thought I'd come and see that Maddy was ok."

Wilson slapped his head to his forehead, "I forgot to call you back last night. Things were pretty full on here."

"It's ok." She answered. "How are you doing Greg?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't the one beat up." He started, "Not the one who lost-"

"House, don't." Maddy warned, glaring at him, "Won't do anyone any good." Wilson watched the battle of wills between father and daughter tensely, while Stacy watched on confused.

"But," a glare from Maddy stopped him, "ok." He sighed.

"There's more going on." Stacy observed, looking between House and Maddy.

"It doesn't matter." Maddy sighed, "Not any more." At this point, House grunted something, and walked out. "I need to speak to House." Maddy sat up straighter. "Help me out of this thing."

"I don't think you should be getting up." Wilson answered her request, she ignored him, grimacing as she pulled herself up. Realising she was getting up with or without him, he helped her stand up. She grabbed her IV stand and slowly walked out of the room. "House?" She noticed him sitting on a seat in the waiting area, he had Jamie sitting on his good leg.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." He stated, looking up at her.

"I wanted to talk to you." She eased herself down onto the seat beside him. "Don't give her a hard time."

"She shouldn't have let you walk home, not in your condition."

"She didn't know, only Jimmy and I did. Anyway, I chose to stay late, I chose to walk home ok? Stacy offered me a ride, I said no. I know that you are angry about the baby, blame that guy, blame me, not her." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You seem too accepting of everything. This guy killed-"He stopped himself, "Why aren't you angry?"

"There's no point. Won't change what happened. We need to just, I dunno, focus on the future, on these guys." She stroked Jamie's hair. "We'll be ok." She looked up at House, "Will you?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her, eyes glistening. "Let's get you back."


	41. Chapter 41

41

(18 months later)

House walked into Wilson's office, early on a Monday morning, carrying a coffee for both him and his friend. He sat himself down on the chair in front of Wilson's desk. "Morning House." Wilson greeted him, not looking up from his file.

"How's my whale of a daughter?" House asked, Wilson sighed. Maddy and Wilson were expecting their third child in a matter of weeks. "Still eating you out of house and home?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "She's fine."

"She's not happy with you." House stated the obvious, "You look tired, sofa not comfortable?"

"Ah, she called you." Wilson answered, looking up.

"Called to rant and rave about your conference." Wilson sighed, remembering the previous nights argument.

"I can't believe I forgot about it." He explained, "I've been booked to give a presentation for the past year, and Maddy still has 3 weeks until the baby's due. It shouldn't have been an issue."

"I believe Maddy's view is that you should have consulted your diary 37 weeks ago, before, well you know..." House smirked at him.

"On that note, I have a favor to ask you."

"I don't do conferences." House stood up, ready to go into his own office.

"Would you mind moving into ours for the three days I'm away? I'd feel a lot better knowing that Maddy wasn't on her own with Hannah and Jamie." Wilson asked, "Please?"

"You buy me lunch for a week in return?" House bargained.

"I already do, House, so yes."

"OK, consider it done." House answered and headed back to his team.

"I have a solution to our problem." Wilson started, as he and Maddy sat watching TV that night.

"You've decided that your unborn baby comes before some stupid conference?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Maddy, we've been over this, the paper is based on my data. No one knows this stuff as well as I do, I have to do it, it's a major advance in oncology." Wilson sighed.

"Fine, I'll cross my legs until you get back." She yawned, rubbing her swollen stomach.

"House has agreed to move in while I'm away. So, he'll be here if you need anything, get the twins to and from daycare. It's the best I can do."

"Ok." She submitted to his plan, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow night, and I'll be back about 9pm on Friday." He answered, "But, if anything, and I mean anything, happens, you call me and I'll be on the first flight back ok? I'll be here within 3 hours."

"3 hours?" Maddy had a worried look on her face. "Is that enough time?" Wilson nodded, convinced it wouldn't be an issue.

(Tuesday Night)

"So you arrived ok? Hotel nice?" Maddy was curled up in bed, chatting to Wilson in his hotel room.

"Yeah, hotel room is too quiet." Wilson laughed, "Can't wait to be back home with you guys."

"Can't wait for you to be back too, baby's not stopped kicking since you left." She explained, "I'm not going to get much sleep."

Wilson started to worry, "It's just kicks, nothing else?"

"Nothing else, I told you I'd call, didn't I?" She laughed, "Stop worrying."

"Can't help it. Anyway, this thing kicks off early, so I'm going to try and get some sleep. Remember, call me if anything happens, ok?"

"Yes." Wilson could tell that she was rolling her eyes, "Night Jimmy."

"Night Mads." He hung up his phone, and immediately dialled House's cell phone. "Hey House."

"Wilson, enjoying your freedom?"

"It's not freedom, it's a conference, I'd much rather be at home. How's Maddy been?"

"Hormonal, grumpy..."House started, "Pretty much the same as when you left."

"House, I'm being serious here. The baby's been pretty active."

"I'm being serious too, you'd be just as worried if the baby was being quiet." House countered, making a mental note to check on his daughter before going to bed.

"Yeah, I know. Please, just keep an eye on her."

"Wilson, she's my daughter, of course I'm making sure she's ok." House resented the fact that Wilson maybe didn't trust him to look after her.

"OK, thanks House. I better go, night House."

"Night Wilson." House finished watching his TV show and walked slowly upstairs, he knocked quietly on Maddy's door,on getting no response, he quietly pushed open the door. "Hey." He whispered, seeing she was still awake, reading, she shifted into yet another position.

"Hey, House. Everything ok?" She looked up at him, and took off her glasses.

"Could ask you the same thing. Wilson is in a hotel room miles away, and he knows more about how you are than me who's sitting downstairs. There's a reason he asked me to stay, you know."

"I'm fine, just uncomfortable. Doesn't help that I feel like I'm getting beat up from the inside out." She laughed a little.

"Bad?" House asked, concerned.

"Nothing I can't handle." She assured him. .

"Should I call him?" House held up his cell phone.

"No, you can report back that I'm fine. Honestly. The baby's quite happy where it is." She yawned, "Anyway, I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"OK, good night." House slowly walked out, toying with the idea of calling Wilson, but deciding to trust Maddy.


	42. Chapter 42

42

(Friday)

"Bye guys." Maddy waved off her father and children as they left for PPTH. She wandered back inside intent on cleaning up the breakfast mess, when a strong kick forced her to stop and sit down. "Go easy on me huh?" She said to her stomach and sighed. She was startled by the house phone ringing, a little while later. "Hello? Oh hey." It was Wilson. "How did your presentation go?"

"It went well. Very well. How are things back home?"

"We're all fine. Think this one will be a black belt though." She winced again. "What are you up to for the rest of the day?"

"More presentations from other doctors. Then back on the flight home. I can try and get an earlier flight." He was concerned about her.

"No, everything here is fine, I'll see you tonight." She hung up the phone, and set about fixing the kitchen.

**5pm**

"C'mon, spawn 1 and spawn 2. We're going treat mom and get dinner at the drive through." House strapped Hannah and Jamie into his car and headed to the nearby fast food diner. "Mom! We're home!" He yelled as he opened the front door, "We brought dinner." No answer. "Maddy?" He took Hannah and Jamie into the kitchen and settled them at the table, "You guys eat your chicken and fries, I'm just going to see mom, ok?" They both nodded, and started to quietly eat their dinner, while House headed up to Maddy's bedroom, he pushed the door open, to see her pacing the bedroom, taking deep breaths. "Shit, Mad, why didn't you call me?"

"Might be a false alarm." She reasoned, knowing that it wasn't.

"We need to get you to hospital, c'mon." He reached out and hand for her. "How long has this been going on?"

"Regular, since maybe 2pm." She answered.

"That's 3 and a half hours!" He exclaimed, "Waters?"

"Not yet."

"Well that's something." He muttered, "Will you please stop pacing? You'll only make things go faster!"

"It hurts if I don't!" She angrily replied.

"Which is why we need to go to the hospital."

"I'm not going until Jimmy gets back!" She stopped pacing and gripped onto the bed frame. "He promised he'd be here."

"Have you called him?" House asked, grabbing his cell phone.

Maddy shook her head, "Flight was at 6, flight before that was 12. It wouldn't have made a difference, he'd just spend the trip home worrying." House dialled a number on his cell phone. "Who are you calling?" Maddy asked.

"Brilliant though I am, I'm not an OB." House walked over to the far corner of the room, "Do you really want your father looking down there?"

"No." She conceded, and stood watching him.

"Maternity. It's Dr Greg House. I need a member of the home team, my daughter's in labour. Well, if I could get her to hospital I wouldn't be calling you now would I? Yes I understand that these things should be pre-arranged, but circumstances have changed. You call Dr Watts, and have him call me on my cell phone to explain why you guys won't do your jobs!" He angrily hung up the cell phone.

"Did you have to be so rude?" Maddy asked him, " Dr Watts is the head of maternity. What if they won't send someone now? I already told you I don't want to go to the hospital unless-" She stopped, "OK, update on the waters situation."

"I need to see how well your dilated."

"No, you need to call maternity and be nice!"

House was about to answer when his cell phone rang. "House. Hi Jeff. Not been able to examine her. Bout 4 hours. Yeah, a couple of minutes ago. He's at a conference and she won't come in until he's back. I would really appreciate that. 325 Maple. Yeah. Thank you. I'll see you soon."

"Well?"

"Watts will be here soon, he's just gonna grab what he needs, and your notes and come over."

"You guys are friends?" She asked, incredulously, House didn't appear to have many friends at PPTH.

"Bowling league, a few years ago." House answered by way of explanation. "He owes me. I'm just gonna check on Hannah and Jamie, see if Kutner can come and look after them. You be ok?" Maddy nodded, "And I know it hurts, but try to stop walking."

"House?" He turned around, "Thanks."

"Hey guys." He addressed Hannah and Jamie. "All finished?" They both nodded. "How would you feel about Uncle Kutner coming over to watch DVDs with you tonight?" Hannah grinned widely.

"Nemo?"

"I'm sure he'll watch Nemo." House assured her.

"Where's Mommy?" Jamie asked, confused as to why Kutner was coming over when both Mommy and Grandpa were already there.

"She's not feeling too good, so I have to make sure she's ok." He explained, lifting him down from his chair, then doing the same for Hannah. "Why don't we put your DVD on, while we wait for Kutner. Go fetch it." He sat down on the sofa as he called Kutner. "It's House. How's our patient? The three musketeers can handle it, you're needed elsewhere. I need you to sit with Hannah and Jamie tonight. Yeah, Watts is on his way. Well obviously not, not until Wilson gets back. See you soon."

The titles to Finding Nemo were just starting when a flustered Kutner arrived. "How is she?"

"Peachy!" House answered sarcastically. "I need to get back to her, can you let Watts in when he arrives."

"Sure, no problem." He turned his attention to the kids. "Hey double trouble."

"Uncle Kutner!" Hannah shouted and ran to give him a hug, as did Jamie. "Look, we're watching Nemo!"

"So, I see." The doorbell rang and Kutner answered it. "Dr Watts? They're upstairs." Watts walked upstairs. Kutner addressed the twins. "Come up here and sit with me." Both kids joined him on the sofa, and settled down to watch their movie.

"Greg?" Watts pushed the bedroom door open, "Ah, Maddy. How are we doing?"

"Jeff, thanks for coming over." House shook the older doctors hand.

"I'm just going to take a quick look, ok Maddy?" She nodded, House walked over to the window and looked outside. "OK, I'd say you're about 6cm dilated. Still a few hours yet. How's the pain?"

"Painful." She answered.

"Maddy, that's not helping. On a scale of 1 to 10-" House said, sighing. Watts smiled at them, Maddy had certainly inherited House's manner.

"Seven maybe."

House shot a worried glance at Watts. "Ok." Watts smiled at her, "What time is Dr Wilson due back?"

"9pm." House answered, glancing at his watch, it was almost 7pm.

"Ok, Maddy. I know that you don't want to go to the hospital without him, but if we wait until he gets back, it'll be too late to move you. Are you happy having the baby here?"

Maddy glanced up at House, "It's your choice, I can call Wilson and get him to come straight to the hospital, Kutner's looking after the kids."

"I want to stay here."

"Ok then." He rummaged in the bag he had brought, "Take a few breaths of this. It'll help with the pain." Maddy did as she was told and visibly relaxed. "Good, Greg, can I have a word in private?"

"Sure." House followed Watts out of the room. "Everything is ok, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, absolutely fine. The complications with her previous labor were due more to the fall than anything else. Things are progressing nicely, although you may want to call Dr Wilson, try to hurry him along." Dr Watts explained, "She's doing well, trust me. Why don't you go and get her some water, get yourself a coffee." House looked unsure, "I can handle things here."

House walked downstairs and poured a glass of water for Maddy and made himself a coffee. "How's it going up there?" Kutner asked joining him in the kitchen.

"Things are going well, but Wilson had better hurry if he doesn't want to miss this one too. Grab that glass." Kutner grabbed the water and followed House upstairs. He lingered at the bedroom door, "You're not squeamish are you?" House asked him, sarcastically. Kutner shook his head and followed him inside.

"Hey, how you holding up?" He asked Maddy, walking over to her, and holding the glass so that she could drink a little. He picked up a cloth and wiped the sweat from her forehead, while House looked on, feeling guilty that it hadn't occurred to him to do that.

"I'm doing ok." She answered exhausted, "How are the kids?"

"They're fine, we're just watching some cartoons. I should get back to them. I'm just downstairs if you need anything." He patted her shoulder and walked away.

"Well, thank you Florence Nightingale." House commented, as Kutner walked out.

"Give the guy a break House, he's a good friend, and a damn good doctor." Maddy sighed, "It's not a crime to care."

"She's got a point." Watts added, "You're lucky to have him on your team." The positives of Kutner where soon forgotten when Maddy started to breathe heavily again, grabbing House's hand. "Anything from Dr Wilson?" House shook his head, he had left a message, but Wilson's flight would just be landing and he wouldn't have a gotten it. "Maddy? You're almost fully dilated." She looked worriedly at House, who just smiled at her. "One thing I've learned in my 30 years of OB is that babies don't care who are in the room when they choose to arrive."

"He'll be here soon." House tried to reassure her. "Only an hour away."


	43. Chapter 43

**This is the last chapter of this fic! I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it, I've enjoyed writing it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added it to their story alerts! I hope the ending is ok, I never know how to end these.**

**There maybe a sequel if I get the impression that it would be wanted. **

**Enjoy reading this;**

**Ally signing off, x**

**830pm**

Wilson arrived outside his house, puzzled by the strange car in the driveway, he recognised Kutner's car, in addition to the strange one. He parked in front of the driveway, and jogged up to the front door and let himself in. He walked through to the lounge, where he found Kutner sitting watching a cartoon, with Hannah and Jamie asleep on either side of him.

"Hey," he said quietly, "Where's House?"

"Wilson, if you want to see your kid born, get your ass up here!" House shouted from the bedroom.

"What-" He started, Kutner nodded, smiling. Wilson ran up the stairs. "Oh my God." He ran over to Maddy, "Why didn't you call?"

"We can go over that later." Watts answered him, "Just now I need you to push." Maddy sat up, crying with the effort. "Good, good. Almost there."

House moved to walk out, he felt he wasn't needed now Wilson had arrived. "House?" He turned around, "You don't have to go. Stay. Please." It was Maddy, Wilson nodded.

"One more Maddy." It was Watts again, soon the room was filled with a loud wail. "It's a girl." Wilson grinned at Maddy, who had collapsed back on the bed. "Here you go." Watts handed the baby to Maddy.

"Hey black belt." She whispered, House watched on, feeling his eyes well up. He walked out of the bedroom, before his emotions overtook him. He walked downstairs and into the lounge.

"Well?" Kutner asked him, "What did she have? Are they ok?"

"A girl, they're both fine." House gave him a relieved smile. "These two give you any trouble?"

"No, they're great."

A few minutes later, a smiling Wilson walked in carrying the latest addition to his family, wrapped up tight in a pink blanket. "Meet Grace." House stared down at the little red face, try as he might to come up with a clever comment, he couldn't, he was too mesmerised.

Kutner stood up, trying not to wake Hannah and Jamie, and joined Wilson and House in staring at the baby. "I always forget how tiny newborns are. Congratulations Wilson. Give Maddy a hug for me."

"Why don't you go see her? Dr Watts is just checking her over." Wilson offered, "It's ok."

Kutner disappeared upstairs. "So, you actually have another friend at the hospital?" Wilson asked House, as he sat down. "How else would you get the Head of Maternity to do a house call?" House scowled at him, then relayed the old days of the PPTH bowling league.

"Well, everything is fine. I'll just sign the paperwork, and leave you guys to it." Dr Watts had arrived in the lounge, on his way to the front door.

"Thanks again, Jeff. I owe you." House showed him out.

"Want to hold your grand daughter?" Wilson handed Grace to House, "I should get these guys upstairs." He picked up Hannah, and carried her up to her room, returning a few minutes later for Jamie.

"Well, I'm going to head home." Kutner had reappeared, "See you Monday."

"Yeah." House answered him, "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled and walked out.

Grace started to squirm in her grandfather's arms, threatening to wail.

"You hungry, huh?" Wilson had come back downstairs, "I should take her back up to Maddy. Get a diaper and sleepsuit on her."

"I think Maddy's a bit old for a diaper." House commented handing Grace back to her father. Wilson just shook his head. "I should go. My job here is done."

"Have you eaten?" Wilson asked him, knowing that he hadn't. "Stay here, I'll take Gracie up and get her settled, then we can have some food and a couple of drinks to celebrate." He disappeared upstairs. He pushed the nursery door open, and started to change the baby, then took her through to Maddy. "Hey, I think someone's hungry." He handed the baby to Maddy, made sure that everything was ok, and headed back to House.

They ate a pizza that House had cooked while Wilson was upstairs, and sat with a beer each. "Well, I really should go now. I'll just say goodbye to Maddy."

"Sure." Wilson answered, following him upstairs.

"I'm just heading home, Mads." She was sitting up burping Grace, "I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Thanks, House. I don't know what I'd have done without you tonight." She smiled at him, he smiled, then left.

"Let's see how she settles into her new crib." Wilson took his new daughter and placed her in the crib he'd set up beside their bed. She squirmed a little, then gradually fell asleep. "Thank you." He whispered to Maddy, as she also fell asleep. Wilson, fell asleep with a grin on his face thinking about the past 4 years, how his life had changed so much. For the first time in his life he felt truly content with all he had.

THE END


End file.
